The New Girl
by Kittyy w
Summary: Jasper was crouched in front of her, his hand burying itself in her curly hair at the nape of her neck before her head was jerked up harshly. His eyes finding her tearful ones, slowly he spoke. "Who do you belong to, little Nandi Balewa?" Regularly updated! Strong language! Racial Themes! ANGST!
1. The New Girl

Chapter 1

The New Girl

Forks High School was buzzing with excited murmurs from what Jasper morbidly called sheeple. Bella was only too happy that for once, it wasn't about her or the Cullens.

There was a new student. From Jessica Stanley's incessant gossip, there was a new girl coming to Forks. Odd, considering it was the middle of the semester, but apparently, her father was a ranger and was called in from California to help with Fork's "bear problem." The new girl's dad, Mr. Daryl Balewa, was coming in today to give a safety brief to the students of Forks about the dangers of bears and what to do if caught in a situation with one.

"Man, if I see a bear, I'll just shoot it," claimed Mike Newton, narrowing blue eyes and pantomiming a gun with his thumb and pointer finger. Jessica, who was lounging against his car next to him in the parking lot, gave a mock scream and grabbed hold of Mike's arm claiming save her. Bella just rolled her eyes as she headed inside, shaking her dark locks sadly. _They have no idea that it's not_ bears _they need to be afraid of, and a gun won't hurt what's_ really _killing the hikers._

She took a seat at her usual desk, Edward and his family absent on another "camping trip." The shining sun beaming inside the classroom being the real reason for Bella's vampire boyfriend's absence. Pulling out her notebook, she readied to take notes or at least _look_ like she was when her homeroom teacher Mrs. Harris introduced a man that could only be Mr. Daryl Balewa—pronounced Ba-LEH-wah. He was a large man, standing at least six feet with broad shoulders and neat long dark brown dreadlocks pulled back. His caramel skin _glistened_ movie-star like in the sun. And when he smiled his Colgate commercial like smile, Bella—though she'd never admit it—swooned right along with the rest of the females in class. His quarterback football frame was squeezed deliciously into that dorky forest ranger uniform, complete with wide brimmed tan hat hanging around his neck.

Amazing blue-grey eyes crinkled attractively. _Damn._ He opened his mouth to speak, a rich accented baritone preceding whatever explanation he was spouting about bears and what not to do. Bella loved Edward more than anything; he was gorgeous, smart, sweet and he loved her unconditionally, but _damn,_ human though Mr. Balewa may be, he was almost Cullen-gorgeous, and Bella was a red-blooded female who could appreciate good eye-candy.

"…. any questions?" Every female hand in the room went up in the air. He blinked stormy eyes and went to point to maybe Lauren when his phone rang.

 _Hey! Hey! You! You! I don't like your girlfriend! No way. No way. I think you need a new one. Hey, hey-_

Mr. Balewa sighed, almost fondly exasperated. "It's my little sister. Excuse me." He went to walk out the door when it opened, comically smacking him in the face, caused by the girl who could only be his little sister.

Where he was tall and large, she was small, Bella being just a tad bit taller than her. Her caramel skin glistened attractively like his. Dark red-brown wild curls were left free to frame her face, reminding Bella of a lion for some reason. Her womanly curves, reminiscent of Rosalie's statuesque figure, was clad in a black shirt saying _Black. No Cream. No sugar_ tucked into high waist boyfriend jeans— _Darn you, Alice for making sure I knew the different kinds of jeans_ —a too-big jacket clad shoulders leaving her hair to tumble wildly down her shoulders and back.

Wide storm eyes framed by dark lashes and lined with liner looked up at Mr. Balewa mischievously. "Big brother, _love_ the new ringtone." Her smile was commercial bright like his.

"Everyone," Mr Balewa gave a mock long-suffering sigh. "This is my little sister, Nandi."

 _So,_ this _is the new girl._


	2. Nandi, Pronounced Nahn-DEE

Chapter 2

Nandi, Pronounced Nahn-DEE

Bella watched, almost amused as the new girl made her way to an empty seat next to a wide-eyed Eric Yorkie and unsure Angela on his other side. Bella almost winced, Mr. Balewa's little sister was gorgeous, almost Rosalie pretty, but then again no-one _not_ undead was Rosalie pretty. And another thing, didn't Jessica's gossip say she was his _daughter_? Whatever. Since when was high school gossip ever accurate? Especially when it came from the mouth of Jessica Stanley.

"Well, class" a slightly annoyed Mr. Balewa started, looking at all the drooling sheeple (Gosh, Jasper's morbid humor was rubbing off), certainly he looked as though he was glaring at every male in the class, winter eyes sharp. "I'll hand you all back over to Mrs. Harris," he paused, torn before nodding at the new girl. "Nandi, I'll be at the police station. Call me after school lets out. Love you, _esisikazi kancane_." Then he was gone.

Class resumed as usual. Bella decidedly distracted with the rest, slightly ashamed that she shared in the Forks lure of anything Not-Forks; and the foreign caramel beauty with the untamed sunset hair was definitely Not-Forks. Bella found herself staring at Nandi _"It's pronounced Nahn-DEE_ ," the girl was telling Eric Yorkie and from the sound of it, it wasn't her first time correcting him. Bella blinked, having not realized she was staring again until the girl in question looked over. She was just so _pretty_ and interesting, well maybe Bella was just bored without Edward and his family.

"Miss Balewa," Mrs. Harris sharp voice cut through the excited murmurs of the class trying to get to know the new girl. "Perhaps you could wait 'til lunch to better acquaint yourself with Mr. Yorkie."

Nandi set up a bit straighter, storm eyes indignant, accented voice slightly stilted. "Yes, teacher." And that was that.

Lunch came and Bella made her way to the table with Angela and the rest of her group, including the new girl. Bella knew what was next and did not envy the girl for the interrogation coming up; she did find herself interested in whatever answers Nandi would say.

"So," a smitten Tyler started, throwing an arm around slim shoulders. "Where are you from, my Nubian princess?"

Nandi slanted her eyes his way, a small smirk on her brown face. "California, but I was born in South Africa, _ovamile_."

Lauren scoffed, narrowing brown eyes on Tyler's arm. "What did you call—"

She was interrupted by the Cullens making a grand entrance. They made their way to their customary spots, lunch trays in hand, and Bella was shocked to not only see them, but see that they had eyes for the new girl.

"Uh, Nandee?" Angela interjected hesitantly. "The Cullens are uh, staring at you."

Nandi's wild hair moved, hitting Tyler in the face as she turned to see what Angela was talking about. And sure enough all of the Cullens were staring right at the exotic girl. Bella got a sense of Deja-vu.

"They're so _pretty_ ," was the first thing out of Nandi's mouth. "The blonde one…h-he looks… _nolaka_ , angry," she flinched, casting her eyes on the table.

 _Yes_ , Bella thought, looking over and finding Jasper with black eyes and Emmet's restraining hand on his shoulder. _Deja-vu_ _indeed_.

 **~The New Girl~**

Language spoken: I guess I could tell you guys…its Zulu

 _esisikazi kancane_ \- little lioness

 _ovamile_ \- commoner

 _nolaka_ \- angry

Next update coming in…twenty minutes maybe

Also thanks so much to those who reviewed! This chapter was for you guys and the next one will be too. Double-whammy ha!


	3. Jasper, Chill Out

Chapter 3

Jasper, Chill Out

Bella found herself automatically getting up, tray in hand and moving over to her telepathic boyfriend who was staring intently at the new girl. _Don't tell me he can't read her mind either._

Jessica spoke next, maybe trying to calm the frazzled new girl down. "Don't worry about the blonde guy, Nandee; he always looks like that."

Before Bella could fully leave though, the new girl, Nandi—her name is Nandi—looked up, eyes stormy, righteously indignant. She removed Tyler's arm from her shoulders and marched over to the Cullen's table, fury clear in her eyes, wild hair making her look like some kind of vengeful sprite. The Cullen's tensed, Emmet's hand joined with Rosalie's on the other side to restrain Jasper.

 _Oh my god, oh my god. She's his singer and she's going up to him. Please don't eat her, Jasper…_ Bella's thoughts came to a screeching halt as the cafeteria went silent, all watching the show the new girl was about to put on.

"Hey!" Nandi was livid. Who did this guy think he was just glaring at her like she ate his puppy? "Insanely pretty or not, mister blonde man, you will not intimidate me here just because I'm new." Throwing her wild curls away from her winter eyes, she continued, accent thick with her rage. "Look, I don't know what the hell your problem is, but kindly avert your eyes from me. One, your contacts are kind of scary-creepy, and two, you don't know me from Adam; as a matter of fact, I don't even know your name, guy. I don't know if this is how Forks gets down, trying to intimidate new girls or whatever. But you picked the right one, _imbongolo_." She stood fierce in her challenge; Bella reminded more than ever of her being a lion.

"Down girl," that was Emmett, smoothing the girl's ruffled feathers with his genial smile and booming voice. "My brother here, Jasper, he's just uh upset. You kind of took the last chocolate pudding and that was his favorite thing to eat."

That stopped Nandi short. Her winter eyes slowly blinked. _Is he serious?_ Then again, she remembered how upset she would get at her own brother, Daryl when he ate the last brownie. The one's that _Ugogo_ would make with the cocoa bean from home. So yes, she could understand but still.

Nandi turned without a word, and the cafeteria gave a collective sigh of relief. Which was short lived, when she suddenly made her way back to the Cullen's table, cup in hand.

"Here, _one bangahloniphi_ ," she said firmly, all but slamming the chocolate pudding cup onto Jasper's tray. "Hunger is no excuse to be so rude to a stranger, Jasper."

"Yeah, Jasper, chill out," came Emmett, meaning in his gaze as he locked eyes with his brother's black ones. "Hunger is not an excuse to be so rude. If you're so hungry, then maybe you should go _eat_."

Rosalie leaned forward, with a saccharine sweet smile, "But before you go, the new girl was so kind to give you her chocolate pudding so you could stop bitching. Don't be further rude by not appreciating her gift. What would Mom think of such bad manners?"

Jasper blinked dark eyes. He was going to have to eat the pudding after all of that. Edward nodded, still on edge. Jasper locked eyes with his stormy ones, whatever intensity was there _changed_.

He picked up a spoon from Alice's tray, vaguely wondering why she didn't _see_ this. He opened up the pudding cup, and brought the revolting spoonful to his mouth, locking eyes with the new girl's, _Nandi_. Slowly, he placed the pudding in his mouth, removing it just as slowly and even going as far as to wrap his tongue around it, making sure the spoon was completely clean of pudding.

"Thank you, _Nandi_ ," his eyes just as intense as before but filling the new girl with a different emotion. He smirked, feeling her desire, as well as everyone else. Still holding her gaze, Jasper dipped the spoon in the disgusting pudding and offered it to the new girl, a silent challenge in his gaze, shooting bravery her way.

She recognized the challenge for what it was. Storm eyes narrowed before she leaned forward, eyes holding his and took the spoon into her mouth. She repeated the same action as he, slightly confused as to why she would do such a thing, but uncaring. Still holding eyes, she cleaned his spoon, thoroughly, tip of her tongue darting out to lick the spoon a final time.

You could hear a pin drop in the cafeteria. And then the bell rang, breaking whatever spell was woven. Nandi placed the spoon back into the pudding before strolling out the cafeteria. Bella was frozen, brown eyes wide with disbelief.

So maybe she took the Deja-vu thing back.

 **~The New Girl~**

Imbongolo- jackass (loose interpretation)

Ugogo- grandmother

one bangahloniphi- rude one


	4. Did You Forget About Alice

Chapter 4

Did Your Forget About Alice

Nandi all but ran to Mrs. Cope's office, on the verge of hyperventilating. Why the hell did she do that? It was so unlike her, she wasn't some _isifebekazi_ ; she didn't just go and do _that_ —sexy as hell or not. And now the whole school was probably thinking she would jump into bed with anyone. Well, they can just think whatever the hell they wanted, if any of Fork's over-eager _boys_ found themselves approaching her with such intentions, well, then she'd just have to put them back into their place and she'd do it with a patented fuck-you-and-have-a-nice-day _smile_. Oh god, her first day of school and she does this. Daryl was going to have a fit when he heard; and if Nandi knew anything about small towns, chances were her brother already heard.

Whatever. It happened and it was _not_ going to happen again. Probably. Dammit, she should not be second guessing herself; she was strong, confident, beautiful and smart and she would _not_ fall apart over some boy even if he was fuck-hot and was that some cow-boy accent? Fuck, there she went again, thinking of the stupid blonde.

"Dear, are you alright?" That had to be Mrs. Cope and, she sounded concerned; Nandi knew she must have looked a sight with her wild mussed hair and wide and probably bright blue startled eyes, not to mention her lipstick had to have smeared on Jasper's damn spoon. Just another thing to despise him for, him and his damnable bedroom eyes that just made you _quiver_ with a woman's wants and boy, Lord knows she really wanted to—Focus Nandi!

"I-I" her voice came out husky, throaty. She hurriedly cleared it "…um yes, I'm just a bit um frazzled I suppose." Man, that was a lame excuse, but Mrs. Cope seemed to have bought it, offering a sympathetic smile and signing off on her schedule.

"Here you go, dear. It'll get better." Mrs. Cope tactfully dismissed her with another smile and going back to her paper work. Nandi sighed and headed outside, groaning at the rain but thankful that her day was almost finished, now all that was left was P.E.

She grabbed the school map and turned in that direction when her eyes locked with none other than her own blonde devil.

His eyes were dark and arrested her and oh my god he was walking towards her, but the small girl with the pixie cut grabbed his arm, her look beseeching, almost hurt. Jasper didn't even look at her and Nandi couldn't look away from him, to be honest she forgot everything but him, her feet moving towards him without her having been aware of it. Jesus, she couldn't even blink. What the hell was going on? And why did she _want_ him? She forgot how to breathe; she forgot her name. All she saw, all there was, was Jasper. Absently, she noted she was shaking with the intensity of this _want_ , her breaths ragged. And god help her, she wanted him, _needed_ him. She saw his eyes narrow and did he whisper-hiss out a _yes_?

What the hell was going—oh.

The small girl had grabbed his face and she had successfully distracted Jasper, her lips locking with his. Nandi staggered, whatever just happened having disoriented her something fierce. She didn't even acknowledge the girl who was kissing Jasper while watching Nandi. No, Nandi needed water, air, a snickers, _something_. Jesus, she couldn't get enough air into her lungs and were those black spots, oh fuck she was going to pass out wasn't she? Just another thing to despise Jasper for.

 **~The New Girl~**

Jasper watched with hooded eyes as the new girl, Nandi hurried out the cafeteria. He had to physically keep himself from hurrying after her. Edward must have picked up the thought because he shot him a look.

"Jasper? What the hell is going on?" Jasper didn't even spare the mind reader a glance, his thoughts unashamedly upon little Nandi. She was a little firecracker and he would enjoy snuffing her ou—

"What the hell, Jazz?" Oh, Edward must have heard that too. Oh well, he should just stay out of his head if he didn't like his thoughts of his little Nand—

Jasper realized he didn't want Edward to be thinking of Nandi. She was _his_. Her breaths, her blood, _yes_ , her blood would be everything. He could practically taste it now; her red lipstick had teased him with the sight of it. He would smear it upon her lips and he would bathe her in it, paint the contours of her body crimson. He always did like a woman in red, and his little firecracker would look absolutely stunning in red.

Jasper didn't even realize that his family had blurred him away once they got to the forest line outside; it wasn't until Rosalie's hand connected with his face with a loud crack, that he even noticed it was raining.

"What the fuck, Rose!" She had his attention now, he crouched ready to retaliate and her husband Emmett mirrored him, ready to defend his wife.

Rose sneered, beautiful face twisting, "Exactly Jasper, what the fuck? You see a black foreign girl and suddenly her snatch must be golden?" She thrust a hand behind her. "Did you forget about something important, you know maybe that woman you call your _wife_?! Jasper did you…did you forget about Alice?"

"Rosalie," Edward began, his voice soft, reassuring. "Jasper has just found his singer; he only wants her blood not her…sna…eh-hem—innocence."

At this, Jasper turned dark eyes on Edward. "No, I don't just want her blood, although I will have it. It's mine just as she will be, just as Alice is. I don't know what it is, but something about that girl _calls_ to me. It's not an option; it's not a question. I have to have her, and so I will." He slanted his eyes at each of them, holding Edwards gaze and spoke his thoughts out loud. "You all want to stop me, and I can understand that. You can't," he smirked darkly. "But you're free to try." His piece said, he turned to leave when Alice spoke, her voice soft and he didn't need to be an empath to feel the hurt and confusion she was feeling.

"Jazz, we've been together and married for years, for _decades_ ," her golden eyes turned to him, shimmering with tears she'll never shed. "I love you with everything I am, with everything I will ever be. I-I-I," she took an unnecessary steadying breath, looking down at the wet grass. "Jazz I just don't understand this, this _need_ that you seem to have for this girl. You don't even just want her blood. Y-y-you want…you want _her_." Her golden eyes when they turned to him were absolutely heart-broken, her voice whisper soft and tremulous with tears.

"Am I not enough for you?"

Jasper inhaled sharply. He didn't mean to hurt Alice, he didn't. But Nandi…she was his. Why did Alice not understand that? He wouldn't choose between the two because he couldn't. He didn't lie to Edward when he said there was no question, no other answer. The girl really did belong to him. The moment he saw her, he knew he had to have her. The sad thing is, Alice was so fucking hurt because she thought he loved another or some such other bullshit. But it wasn't love, it was, it was a _knowledge_ so _primal_ , so age-old, so very vampire that he couldn't explain it. The Cullens, they were always so intent on playing human, that Jasper was sure that they lost touch with something so integral to them. So vampires they may have been, they wouldn't understand.

Edward turned to him, so very confused and not a little offended with Jasper's thoughts. Jasper merely shrugged before turning back to a sobbing Alice. He sighed, almost bored with this. He shouldn't have to explain, in fact he couldn't. So he didn't. So he just shot her everything he was feeling for his Nandi. In hind sight, maybe it wasn't the right thing to do, perhaps even a bit cruel, but she asked.

Alice shuddered; his emotions were _wantneedwantmine_. He never felt that way about her; she knew he loved her, but this Nandi, he wanted- no _needed_ to possess her body and soul. It was the most heart-breaking thing he could have shown her. Why did she not _see_ this? It didn't matter, not really. Jasper's mind was made up, but Alice wasn't letting him go without a fight.

She saw him turn to leave again, smelling thunderstorms and sex. Nandi. The girl certainly had a distinctive scent, which was what had caught all of their attention in the first place. Jasper must have picked up the scent as well for he was gone when she looked up.

She gave a bitter chuckle before hurrying after him. She found him staring at the girl as she left Mrs. Cope's office. The girl was frozen, trapped in his lure. Alice almost felt sorry for the girl, but she couldn't help but hate the girl too. _Nandi_ was to blame for Jasper's breaking away from her. It was all _her_ fault. Jasper wouldn't even look at her, so intent on little Nandi. Well, she wouldn't have that. Alice grabbed Jasper's face and kissed him like she did fifty years ago when they dabbled in a bit of bloodplay. That got him. Alice may have been petty, making sure the girl saw her claim Jasper so thoroughly. She knew it didn't even matter because Jasper was gone from her arms the moment the girl started to hit the ground.

 **~The New Girl~**

Isifebekazi- slut/whore


	5. No One Said He Had To Play Fair

Chapter 5

No One Said He Had To Play Fair

When next Nandi came to, she found herself in the brightly lit office of what could only belong to the school nurse. Her head hurt a bit, but at least she could breathe again. Looking around she found an older redheaded woman with a kind smile in scrubs. Must be the school nurse.

"Miss Bayleewah," the woman began rushing over. "You gave us quite the scare, you did. Luckily Mister Cullen was there to get you to help," her head tilted over to one Jasper Cullen leaning against the wall by the door openly and unashamedly staring at her.

Nandi gave a violent start and steadfastly avoided all eye contact with the golden eyed blonde. Wait, golden eyed? But weren't they black before... whatever, he must have taken out those creepy black contacts. Anyway, why was he here? It was his fault she passed out anyway, as ridiculous as it sounds he was just so pretty and she apparently and embarrassingly couldn't handle it...? Or her sugar was low. That seemed more plausible then she couldn't handle how attractive he was. And ugh did she really just think that? She must still be recovering from the episode, yeah that was it. And why was he still looking at her!

"...and he carried you here, dear. So we're gonna send you home to get some rest. Your brother couldn't get away from work. But Jasper here said he didn't mind driving you home-" what?! Nandi almost started hyperventilating again. A car ride alone with the new bane of her existence! No, hell to the no.

"Miss uh nurse lady," Nandi began, her words rushed in her mounting panic, words overly accented, not quite English. "I feel _cwebile_. I promise I don't need a _ngikhathalela ngokweqile_ blonde _uSathane_ to drive me. _Ngizizwa emihle, ngiyafunga_ -!"

"Easy there, Miss Bayleewah. Calm down, hunny. You're okay, now. I know you still feel a bit under the weather, but everything will be fine. Don't worry about it affecting your classes; Jasper was kind enough to talk to them and get you any work assignments. So don't you worry your pretty little head about it. Mister Cullen will get you home where you'd be right as rain."

"But-"

"Here drink this then you can go, and be sure to rest" she thrust a cup of apple juice in her hands. "If you'll excuse me, hun, I got another student with a case of the bleeds." And the nurse was gone. With a huff, Nandi emptied her cup before starting to get up but Jasper was already at her side, lifting her in a bridal carry and heading out the door before she could gather her bearings. He carried her weight as if she weighed 10 pounds and not her 130. His hands held her firmly and close to him as she was, she could smell his Cologne, reminding her of leather and coffee. A new Old Spice scent maybe? A strange combination to be sure but she couldn't get enough of it, having to physically keep herself from turning into his neck.

"Uh, Jasper?" Nandi began looking up, suddenly feeling awkward as he carried her. He looked down at her and Nandi hurriedly turned away. "Y-you can put me down. I can walk, y'know."

Jasper held her a little more firmly, trying to catch her eyes before saying to hell with it when she avoided his gaze yet again. He could feel her frustration mounting and hid a grin. Unsurprisingly she spoke again, annoyed "Will you put me down, please?"

"No. We're almost there anyway." What? He saw her look around at the empty parking lot. No one around or out as class was still in session. Nandi wasn't sure if she was grateful for the lack of witnesses or not. Before she could say anything, they stopped at a black truck. Jasper sat her down almost gently before opening the door for her. He looked at her expectantly and she gave a roll of her blue eyes before getting in, or attempting to. His truck was pretty big-over compensating for something?- and she embarrassingly needed assistance. Wordlessly, he helped her in, even going as far as to strap her in her seat belt.

He was behind the wheel and starting the car before she could finish rolling her eyes. Here he looked at her after pulling out if the parking lot. "Where do you live, little Nandi?"

She gave a start when he said her name and hurriedly looked out the window, lest she have another episode or something. Was it her imagination, or did his eyes just flash and his hands tighten on the wheel?

"Uh you can just drop me off at the police station. That's where my brother will be."

He looked over at her again and again she wouldn't meet his eyes, her blue ones stubbornly staring out at the trees. "The nurse said you have to rest. You can't rest at a police station."

"Well I don't have a key to the house yet, Daryl was going to get em made soon so I kinda have to go there." Nandi tried hard not to turn to glare at him; it was like he was purposely trying to irritate her.

"No." But everything would be okay and she wouldn't have to suffer him anymore because she was going home and-Wait what? Did he say no?

"No? What do you mean no?" Nandi turned her head, damp hair messily swinging with the movement. "Where else are you going to take me if not there, huh?"

Jasper's baritone was matter of fact, "My house where you can rest."

Was he serious? Like what the hell did he think this was? Did he not know who he was talking to? Oh, well he was about to find out real soon like now and- well his home did seem like the logical choice given that she couldn't go to hers so okay, sure.

"You want to text your brother and let him know you're going to Alice Cullen's house?"

Did she wanna text Daryl anything? I mean sure it was the smart thing to go to his house because Daryl was gonna be at the station all night but maybe he didn't need to kn- he totally needed to know, he'd be concerned. She'd just text him that she wasn't feeling well and would be at Alice's house. Who was Alice? Was she the one with-it didn't matter.

Jasper watched her out of the corner of his eye as she pulled out her phone and sent out the text. The trust and reassurance he was flooding her with was working wonders on his little human. She was so susceptible to his influence, so pliable. And it was his right to use this advantage. After all, she was his. And once he got her to his home, he'd begin her training. She was being very disrespectful and ignorance was no excuse for her behavior. The only thing saving her from punishment was her humanity. She didn't understand her place; and he understood this so he'd correct her behavior or maybe he'd just steal her away then mold her. He'd fake a car accident where he'd stage her death, maybe find another girl with her shape to authenticate it, make it look real, at least give her brother a body to bury-

His phone was vibrating. Alice. Of course. To answer or not to answer. Looking over at his silent Nandi, he chose not. So he wouldn't steal his firecracker away today. He'd put a pin in it, maybe he'd save it for a rainy day. Or maybe he could use something as leverage to keep the girl. Her brother for instance; she loved him, he was probably her only family. If he heavily hinted something could happen to poor _breakable_ Daryl then she'd willingly be his, especially if he pumped her with enough _yesyesyesJasper_. But then she'd probably hate him when he wasn't influencing her. Jasper didn't want to deal with a hateful pet and didn't want to break her; her willful spirit was part of the fun. So no, he'd get her the human way but no one said he had to play fair.

 **~The New Girl~**

Jasper was silent the rest of the ride, lost in his thoughts. Nandi looked over to find him once again staring at her almost contemplative. Gone was her annoyance and in its place was anxiety and maybe even fear. Nandi didn't know this man at all, literally she just met him today so why the fuck did she feel comfortable enough to go rest at his home? It didn't make sense; he wasn't even nice! Honestly, this intensity that he was directing her way was extremely unnerving and furthermore she felt so fucking bipolar! One moment she hates the guy and the next she wants to worship him with her body like her own personal God. And going to his house?! Texting Daryl, talking about Alice's house?! She didn't even know which one was Alice! This wasn't adding up, why would she do anything like this?

Nandi didn't know exactly what the fuck was going on, but peeking out if the corner of her eye at the blonde devil, she resolved to find the fuck out. Jasper, he had to be doing something to offset her equilibrium and make her so, so _trusting_ and _blase_ about anything regarding him and God, she sounded crazy didn't she? How could _Jasper_ be responsible for her taciturn emotions? Maybe she really did need that rest the nurse was suggesting because her thoughts weren't making any sense.

Incredibly relieved and not a little tired now, Nandi sat up a bit straighter when Jasper turned down a long driveway before stopping in front of a huge white house, about three stories tall, with a deep porch wrapping around the front of the house. It was beautiful and Nandi said as much. Jasper nodded before getting out and coming over to help her out of the huge truck. His large hands grabbed her by the waist, lifting her out where they lingered even with her feet firmly on the moist ground, drawing her close and that damnable scent of leather and coffee assaulted her and was that gunpowder? His hands were suddenly in her hair, moving it away from her face and Nandi was just too tired to even feel annoyed with his personal space issues. She just wanted to sleep, dude and the liberties he took with her was just so fucking tiring.

Unexpectedly Jasper buried his face in her neck and Nandi was _done_. She tensed before going limp, his arms coming around to hold her to him tightly and supporting her as he...did whatever he was doing. Why were the sexy ones either weird or gay? She almost wanted him to be gay.

Finally finished with checking out her neck( like what the fuck dude?), Jasper seemed to relax around her, he kept his arm around her waist and she was held firmly against him, but he lead her into the house.

The inside of the home was as beautiful as the outside, open and bright with a wide central staircase over to the left and a slightly raised area housing a grand piano centered to the right. Jasper wordlessly led her up the stairs to a room that must have been his. He left her in the large room before going into the adjoining bathroom, returning with bath towels and a huge shirt and jogging pants that had to have belonged to him. With not one protest, the absolutely exhausted Nandi took the clothes wordlessly and headed into the bathroom to change into the dry too big clothes, using the bath towels to dry her damp curls.

Jasper must have turned up the heat because in the five minutes it took her to change, the bedroom was noticeable warmer, almost too warm, but again Nandi didn't say anything, feeling inexplicably exhausted and not a little drowsy. Nandi climbed into the gigantic bed; it was insanely soft and the heavy deep blue blankets certainly helped warm her tired frame. Nandi was out moments after her head hit the ridiculously soft downy pillow; she didn't even stir when she was grabbed and a body settled next to hers, large hands gently running through her hair.

 **~The New Girl~**

Cwebile- fine

ngikhathalela ngokweqile- overly concerned

uSathane- devil

Ngizizwa emihle, ngiyafunga- I feel fine, I swear

A/N: Yes, you guys read it right, this story may be exploring Darksper! But not to worry, as manipulative as Jasper seems right now, all will be explained and Nandi won't be his "pliable" little doormat for long, so enjoy while you can Jasper. Any comments, any suggestions, feel free to PM me or review them below. And a huge thank you to those that followed and favorited, seriously this chapter is for you guys.


	6. I'm Going To Have A BF

Chapter 6

I'm Going To Have A BF

"Are you fucking kidding me Jasper?!" woke Nandi from her much needed sleep. Automatically she reached for her phone on her nightstand, forgetting where she was and panicking only to find it laid on the pillow beside her. A quick look let her know it was only seven o'clock and she merely slept three hours. Only a short text from her brother demanding Alice Cullen's address met her eyes when she checked for notifications.

How fucked was it that she couldn't even tell him because she didn't even know it herself. Loud clicks quickened outside the door before it was thrown open and his sister? Rosie-something stood looking like Nandi spat in her hair. Nandi swore the way these Cullen's kept looking at her; they had to be fucking racist. Because they didn't know her from Eve; what reason did these albino assholes have to hate her on sight?

Well she could play the role of bitch, too. And trust, she would play it better. An arched russet brow lifted, Nandi sat up fully in Jasper's king size bed. She regarded the beautiful blonde bombshell, "Rossi or whatever the hell your name is, are you quite finished?" The patented and copyright bitch face was in full affect.

"Am I finished? Do you know who you're talking to?" a pleasing lilting voice asked, incredulous. "I am known around here as the ice princess, girl, the biggest bitch you'll ever know, and you, you home-wrecking bitch, you're in my brother's bed! Did you know he had wi-girlfriend, hmm? So you can dig your dark and dirty little claws out of him, because he's fucking taken. And his girlfriend, my sister? She will eat you alive, dollface."

Nandi was unimpressed; she wasn't trying to steal Jasper from anyone, in fact the man was the one bothering her! So, she couldn't help it if a snort came out. Hearing it the blonde woman let out a growl? This bitch just growled, really. Okay. And Jasper was suddenly there; damn, these people must have been fucking ninjas. But okay, the bitch wanted to growl, well then Nandi was going to do her one better.

Out of bed now and looking appropriately panicked, blue eyes doe wide, Nandi turned to Jasper, full lips in a shocked oh. She started breathing heavy, and rocking back and forth, small hands fisting in her completely bed mussed hair. "Oh my God, oh my god. JASPER!" And he was there, his freezing hands covering her small ones in her hair, but he also seemed slightly amused if not a bit startled. Nandi turned imploring widened eyes onto him, "It's happening Jasper, oh my god, I'm going to have a-a-a..!"

"A what, girl," both blondes asked at the same time.

"A BF! I'm going to have a BF!" They both gave her identical looks of confusion. Before Jasper rolled his eyes, resigned, standing up.

"And what is a BF, Nandi?"

"A bitch fit!" Nandi cried out, near hysterical then dissolving into giggles for a while before calming quite noticeably, almost scary quick. That eyebrow went up and fixed the blonde bombshell with a very unimpressed look, who was watching Nandi warily and slightly alarmed. Nandi smoothed her hair out then promptly tossed it from her face, fixing them both with a sharp look.

"Listen, maybe it's America or maybe it's just Forks or maybe it's you albino pricks. Or do you think you can look at me the way you do, as if I'm _less_ , because you're rich? Or maybe you fucks are just racist assholes. Quite frankly, my dear I don't give a damn." On a roll now, Nandi tried her damndest to keep her cool; but if she was honest, the inexplicable disregard these Cullens had towards her kind of hurt. To be fair, she's had to deal with assholes like these, who thought Nandi was inferior either due to her skin or because she was a woman or because of her wild unapologetically African untamed hair, or whatever they decided to make the issue, stubbornly living in the 1800s. And don't get her started on the assholes who decided she was desirable and wanted her body, but not _her_. It sucked, honestly, but that was her world.

Blinking back furious tears, hating that her rage was linked to her tear ducts, Nandi spoke, accented voice thick, "I'm not trying to steal Jasper, okay, but it doesn't matter if I tell you that because you can and will think whatever you want to think. But as I live and breathe, God as my witness, right here, right now, you're going to hear Nandi Balewa. I don't know why you think you can just look down your plastic surgery wanna-be aristocratic ass nose at me. But sweetheart," she smiled fiercely. "Know that while you may _look_ the part of princess and _attempt_ the role of bitch, I am the Queen and the HBIC and in case you fake 'aristocrats' don't know what that means, it means that Nandi is the head bitch in charge, dollface. So you can call yourself the biggest bitch, honey, just know that I am the _baddest_ , melanin and all. So, Rosanne, Barbie, whoever the fuck you are, you're _irrelevant_ ; I'd appreciate it if you would crawl back into your little Prada bag and would just stay in your lane, it's a bit tiring to continue to stoop to your level. And the way my back is set up, this _queen_ with her dark and dirty claws, she doesn't bow and she doesn't bend, _princess_." Nandi looked away in a clear dismissal, finding her nails more interesting than the real-life Barbie, idly thinking it may be time for a manicure.

Jasper was watching his little firecracker, his growing arousal unapologetic. Truly his Nandi was magnificent, glorious in her fury. He sent a warning look at the Blonde who seemed as if she was really dumb enough to touch what was his; and while the empath was understanding, as quite clearly, his little hellcat tore Rosalie a new one and read her her rights, pissing Rosalie off so very thoroughly, Jasper still wouldn't tolerate any harm towards little Nandi. His kitten had some claws, for sure.

He saw her turn those dangerous storm eyes his way, no doubt gearing up for maybe an equally cutting tirade his way, but he nipped that shit in the bud with an emotional cocktail of complacency. To his amazement, she seemed to fight it, yet still didn't notice what he was doing. And how would she, she was human and of course she thought him to be as well. But her will was strong, so, it seemed in her anger and ire, she became harder to control; not impossible, as evident in her calm silence he ensured, just slightly more difficult. Not quite a challenge, but still his tigress surprised him, kept him on his toes, something he didn't realize he missed until now.

"Jasper, take me home, please," Nandi's natural husky voice was soft, and seemly unaffected by the thorough lashing she just gave the blonde woman. Jasper nodded, gathering her things quickly and quietly, then wrapping an arm around the girl's waist. She stiffened but said nothing, just followed him out if his room and down the stairs, where she came face to face with the rest of the Cullen Klan.

They all regarded her silently, reflexively Nandi straightened her back, until her posture was perfect and her head was held high, small chin out. She met each and every one of their eyes daringly. One in particular, the one that must be the matriarch seemed both infinitely sad and quite incensed. She bowed her head, silken mahogany locks tumbling over her shoulders.

"I am _so_ very sorry for my daughter, Miss Balewa," her voice was pleasant but thick with tears. "I promise we don't raise our children with such black and white views of the world." She met Nandi's startled gaze, "I hope you would allow us to make up for such a thing, _please_ ," her golden eyes beseeching.

Nandi blinked, nodding slowly. The Cullen matriarch smiled beatifically, dazing Nandi briefly. She quickly shook it off, nodded at Mrs. Cullen, before Jasper ushered her out of the house. He led her to his huge black truck, helped her inside and again bucked her in. He was on the other side and in the driver's seat just as quick as before. She gave him her address before he could ask, but then there was the question of her car which was left back at school.

"Jasper, my car; it was left-"

"Back at the school, yes I know. I'll have my brother drop it off at your house tomorrow."

"And tomorrow, how will I get around until your brother deigns fit to bring me my car?"

He looked over, Cheshire grin on his attractive face. "Tell you what, little Nandi," he began. "I'll personally bring you your car in the morning, say six o'clock?" She nodded; stunned he would get up so early for her.

"H-how um how will you get back home?"

His Cheshire grin was full blown now, a southern accent in effect, "why, I reckon you'd have to take me home, now wouldn't you."

The truck stopped in front of her house, the kitchen light on, the smell of chakalaka in the air. Jasper put the truck in park then got out, unbuckled her and helped her out, his hands around her waist, once again lingering. He drew her close, his hands sliding down to her hips, dragging her even closer to him,, until her frame was molded to his, and she fit perfectly, just like a missing puzzle piece. He looked down at her, catching her stormy gaze and suddenly that damnable aching _want_ was back. His hands tightened on her hips and his face was suddenly too close, far too close. He paused not even an inch away from her face, she could feel his breath on her lips and when he spoke, his lips brushed hers.

"Little Nandi Balewa, my little tigress," his chilled lips teased her something fierce with his whispered words. "What. Do. You. Want."

God, 'what did she want?' Him! With every fiber of her being, from her curly roots to the tips of her toes, she wanted this man like she'd never wanted anything before. She shuddered with this want and his large hands, deliciously cold on her too warm skin through his jogging pants, flexed and tightened almost painfully and he drew her closers still as if he was trying to turn two into one. Her blue eyes fluttered closed, overwhelmed with this sudden _need_ she had, her breaths were starting to come faster and then it was gone altogether as he finally captured her lips, stealing her very breath.

He kissed her with the same need she felt, his hand moving up into her hair and angling her head where he proceeded to swallow her tongue and she was lost, feeling dangerously close to passing out, drunk on his almost too sweet taste. Her tongue pricked on his teeth with a slightly delicious pain, and he _lost_ it. Both his hands found themselves tangled into her hair, and she was slammed against the side of his truck, her legs hitched around his waist then his chilly hands were underneath her shirt, burning her alive. She pressed herself wantonly against him, feeling his want and he shuddered, visibly stilling himself.

His own breathing was just as deep as hers and his head was buried in her neck, where he was doing the neck thing again, his hold on her thighs near painful. He took a calming breath before nuzzling her neck, and slowly sliding her down his body with a hiss until her feet were on the ground again. He licked her neck, once, twice and then kissed up her neck lingering at her lips where he kissed her slowly and deeply one final time, whispering goodnight against her lips.

Nandi, dazed, merely nodded, unsure of anything at the moment, still quite high off of Jasper. She headed up her stairs, and turned to see him watching her with dark eyes from his truck. She found the door unlocked and let herself in. Seeing her finally inside, he got back into his truck and drove off.

The door shutting behind her, Nandi headed towards the kitchen, yelling out so Daryl knew it was her. He met her half-way, apron around his waist and grease glistening on his brown skin. An easy smile on his face, he looked Nandi over with a practiced eye, finding nothing serious out of place. She seemed flushed and slightly breathless and he knew those weren't the clothes she wore out; was this Alice butch maybe?

"Hey, baby girl," he boomed out, deep voice warm. "I made your favorite,-"

"Chakalaka," she finished with an automatic smile brightening her face. "Thanks D! I'm going to go wash up for dinner." Nandi hurried upstairs to her room, what happened with Jasper sinking in, unbidden her fingers traced her kiss-swollen lips, and his name fell from them, heavy like a secret, "Jasper, goodnight."

 **~The New Girl~**

Chakalaka is a traditional South African dish, vegetable relish, usually spicy and is generally served with curries or stews or even bread.

Thanks for following and favoriting, you guys. I got this out just for you guys. I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this because I am having so much fun writing it. As always, PM me or review comments or suggestions below.


	7. Only you, Nandi

Chapter 7

Only you, Nandi

Back at the Cullen manor, Esme found herself _upset_. Sure they were vampires and of course they had lived through some times and so some views may not have quite caught up, but to act upon it! Unacceptable, they did not need that girl, Nandi to feel some sort of way towards the Cullens. Esme had learned so long ago that humans _talked_. And her family did not need themselves to be branded open racists; that would require them to move if the people of Forks decided they didn't want anything to with "racists." Esme found that she quite liked Forks, and like most in her family, her foolish 'daughter' included, did not wish to leave.

Getting quite worked up, Esme was stopped in her tracks by her first 'son.'

"Rose didn't mean anything by her words. Even though it seemed…prejudiced with her comments towards the girl, her thoughts are confused right now. She doesn't understand how the girl came to the conclusion she did."

Esme sighed, finding herself uncharacteristically annoyed. Well, now she'd have to perform so-sorry-for-my-daughter mother for the girl during the impromptu dinner she invited the girl to. Her children certainly kept life interesting. Now that Jasper, he was…interesting to say the least. To think he found something in that girl that he felt he didn't have with Alice. And oh, poor little Alice. She was absolutely heart-broken, spending all of her time with Edward's Bella, Esme's soon-to-be new daughter especially after Edward changed her.

Edward scowled before hurriedly leaving, in a right mood, having been listening to his 'mother's' thoughts. What a stubborn boy, her son was. He loved little Isabella, didn't want to be without her but he didn't want to _keep_ her either. Teenagers, human or no, they were all the same.

 **~The New Girl~**

"I kissed him. Wait, no, the _imbongolo_ kissed _me_." Nandi was pacing in her room, unable to stop thinking about Jasper's little goodnight to her. "Yeah, he kissed me," she reassured before scowling, blue eyes darkening with her anger. "That jackass, he has a girlfriend! Who does he think he is just…just kissing people like that!" Honestly, Nandi was angrier at herself. She didn't _do_ things like that, well apparently she did; Jesus, she was wrapped around that man like a snake on a tree. She _felt_ him; he wanted her and she…Lord help her, she desired that man like nobody's business. Well no more, that would just lead to heart break and that was not what she came to Forks for.

Whatever little fling was starting between her and Jasper was ending, right now. He had a girlfriend and Nandi didn't even know him. As interesting (because how did that man always turn up where she was and why did no one know anything about him or his family outside of their like of camping trips) and sexy and different Jasper was, Nandi wouldn't fall down the rabbit hole any further than she had already.

When Jasper came over to drop her car off, she'd let him know what's what. And that would be it. Nodding firmly, hoping to convince herself more than anything, Nandi grabbed some running shoes, her Taser, pulled her wild hair up into a ponytail before plugging in her headphones and heading out for a morning run. It was four am and Jasper wouldn't be over until six, so she had time to burn her frustrations off.

Forks really was beautiful. And wet. The grass was still dewy with yesterday's rain, but it gave the surrounding vegetation a certain charm about it. The scenery was lovely for a run; California, while beautiful didn't have as much nature as Forks. Her lungs starting to burn and her legs starting to ache, Nandi pushed herself further, faster, when something zipped by her vision, too fast for her to identify but not fast enough that she could have imagined it. Fuck, how did she forget the very reason she was here? Forks had bears. Bears that were killing people, people like her who was already out of breath and aching and probably couldn't run from it for very long. What did Daryl say do again when you see a bear? Stand tall or was it run like hell?

Wait, no that wasn't a bear, it was a wolf? It was about to eat a man! Holy shit, was that Edward? He was about to get eaten by a wolf! Nandi opened her mouth to scream for him when his head turned so fast towards her, his neck had to have cracked with the movement. His golden eyes widened impossibly and the red-brown wolf-bear thingy turned in her direction too.

Fuck. Eaten by a giant wolf. _Only you, Nandi_.

 **~The New Girl~**

 **A/N:** Um so yeah people didn't seem happy with the last chapter. Is it the racial themes that are being heavily hinted at? If so, THIS IS NOT THE STORY FOR YOU. Nandi is _African_ you guys; I'm _maybe_ pairing her with Jasper. At the very least, he wants to own her, feels as though she is his and maybe he's right. BUT did you guys forget the awesomely hot and totally misunderstood Jasper was a bloody _Confederate_ soldier, that he may have owned slaves because he certainly fought to keep them as property, and he fought well, hello _Major_ ring any bells, people?

Anyway, yeah so I'm going to explore how a love interest of Jasper Cullen deals with such. This story is not going to romanticize these things. Not everyone is going to be branded "racist" by Nandi but they're VAMPIRES, old as hell and as Esme said, lived through some times. I'm going to play with and challenge who they think they are.

This story is also going to progressively get darker, you guys. So if that's not your thing, don't read. Not sure when the rating will switch to M but I'm going with Darksper, because he's fun and I can.

Rant over. Comment or review or PM me (No more PMs about how this story is pulling the race card okay, it's not like that, you guys. I'm going somewhere with this, trust me.)


	8. She Was Claimed

Chapter 8

She Was Claimed

Alice was avoiding him. Jasper knew it had everything to do with the new girl, Nandi. But she'd just have to get over it because he was going to have the little exotic girl even if he had to steal her. He knew Alice had to have seen it.

Jasper had tried the human way. He did, the girl was fighting him at every. Single. Turn. And that was part of her attraction, true but she shouldn't fight _him_. Not him. He would pump her full of feel goods, full of yeswhateveryousayJasper, he'd breathe pheromones in her face along with sending a heady cocktail of lust and it would work, spectacularly, phenomenally. But she'd fight it and become even more stubborn once it wore off. And yet amazingly, almost stupidly unaware that something foreign was invading her psyche and manipulating her feelings. But, to her credit, she was aware of _something_ being not quite right.

She was just _too_ aware like Bella. And _unlike_ Bella, her vampire was not Edward who would quietly yet creepily stalk her until he had her heart. Jasper didn't want her heart, he wanted her _soul_. And he didn't understand what that meant really.

What he did understand was that he was tailing after a human girl, acting an Edward. In fact he was at Forks High's empty parking lot on a Saturday to pick up Nandi's car. It was strange; he was going out of his way for someone that was essentially _food_. But his Nandi she was something else altogether, something…more. Her kiss shouldn't have made him lose control like he did, and her blood! Christ above, his girl's blood was ambrosia. It was like drinking summer; she tasted impossibly of sunlight and horse riding and Grandma's Shephard pie and he almost drained her then and there.

But he needed more. Her blood wasn't enough, her kiss wasn't enough. He wanted to devour her, drench her in himself until all there was for her was Jasper. Until her up, her down, her very breath was Jasper.

It was insane, he knew, how entrenched he was in this girl. Honestly, he was well on his way to obsession, and he didn't give a damn. Because as far as he could see, it seemed like rain. And wasn't he saving his plan to steal away his kitten for a rainy day?

His phone rang. Without even looking, he knew it was Alice calling him to stop him before he started.

"Alice."

"Jasper," she started her high soprano voice frantic. "It's the girl. She was running and I saw her run and then Edward was there then her future, it just disappeared."

"Disappeared?" Jasper growled, his grip tightening on his phone. "What do you mean 'disappeared?' The only time that happens is if she's dead or the," his jaw clenched with the realization. "The wolves. Thanks Alice." Click. Already he was blurring towards Nandi's home. His unbeating heart in his throat. The wolves were volatile, unpredictable in their anger. They were dangerous to fragile humans like his Nandi.

He made it to her home only to find it empty of heartbeats. Tracing her scent pretty far, noting that her endurance was sufficient for her having to have covered so much ground, he found her in Edward's arms, clearly shaken.

Uncaring of how fragile her emotional state was, how traumatic it must have been to find a giant fucking wolf during a morning run, Jasper found himself pissed, irrationally angry. Here he was, worried for her! Rushing to save her and he finds her in his 'brothers' arms! That mind reading dick! Oh, so Bella wasn't enough for the telepathic fuck? He wanted his pet, too?

Unconsciously, Jasper sank into a fighting stance, his rationale all but gone. Once he tore apart Edward and got the girl back, he'd punish her accordingly for seeking comfort from another and then. Then he'd go find Miss Swan and he'd drain her dry, slowly; he'd savor it, suddenly craving freesias and he'd have his Nandi watch maybe even bleed out Bella onto her and lick it off. That would be Edward's punishment for coveting what was Not. . Covet.

Edward, alarmed at the turn of Jasper's thoughts had the quick thinking to let go of Nandi, harshly throwing her away from him in his haste to calm down Jasper.

Jasper eyes followed the movement, stupidly but immediately dismissing Edward. He had the girl in his arms before he knew it. She was unconscious having hit her head against the trunk of the tree pretty hard. He didn't know how severe the damage was, if at all.

He needed to see Carlisle.

"Jasper, are you okay?" Edward. Why was Edward still here?

Edward's eyes widened, shock and confusion sent towards Jasper.

"She's gonna be okay, Jazz," Edward started towards the unconscious girl and Jasper growled deeply, hoarding Nandi even closer to himself, turning his torso so as to hide her from Edward's sight.

"Jasper, I don't want the girl. I love Bella; you _know_ this." Edward spoke, velvet voice especially soft, trying to reach Jasper. "I just want to make sure she's alright. You want her safe, don't you?" Jasper slowly nodded, golden eyes sharply watching Edward, cataloguing where his hands were.

"Can I look at her head?" Edward asked cautiously. "Make sure that she's safe?" He slowly, deliberately took a step towards Jasper. Jasper snarled, his fingers curling over his prize, certainly leaving bruises. Hastily, Edward moved back, phone in hand already dialing and eyes never leaving Jasper's calculating gaze.

"Edward, is everything alright?" Carlisle's soothing voice came through the phone, concerned.

"We need you to check out Nandi Balewa's head, she's unconscious and hit her head on a tree when I threw her."

"When you threw her?! What in the wor- just bring her by, Edward. And Jasper?"

Jasper was listening, eyes still on Edward.

"She'll be alright, son." Click.

Jasper was gone, Edward only a few paces behind him, heading to the house. Jasper's precious cargo still limp in his arms. Her even breathing and steady heartbeat reassuring the vampires that she was indeed alive.

Carlisle was waiting at the door for them, Esme right behind him, her beautiful features creased with concern.

"Give her here," Carlisle instructed immediately. Jasper warred with himself. Only _he_ was supposed to help Nandi, but Carlisle was privy to knowledge and experience that Jasper wasn't. "Now, son," Carlisle's voice was firm with command.

Reluctantly Jasper handed his Nandi over. Human pretender Carlisle may be, he was coven leader first and vampire Jasper may be, he was a soldier first.

Carlisle felt Nandi start to stir and heard the increase in both her breathing and heartrate. He sat Nandi down in the huge chair and pulling out his pen light, began asking her a series of questions. What's your name, what day is it, what's the last thing you remember. He shined the light in her eyes, asking her to follow it as he moved it back and forth. His cold fingers prodded her temples through her hair before declaring her clear.

Nandi, confused, scared and now pissed immediately demanded someone tell her what the hell was going on. Carlisle shot a pointed look at Jasper. So Nandi turned fiery eyes his way, hands on her hips.

"Well, Mr. Blonde Man? Care to explain how the hell I ended up in your house? Why did _Edward_ freaking push me? And, and, you! You _growled_ like a bear or a wolf!" She grasped her hair, gasping loudly now, "Oh my God the wolf! It was so HUGE and big, god it was big and, and it was going to eat me!" Nandi sobbed out, her eyes filling with tears, the shock wearing off as it all hit her.

Jasper gathered her in his arms, torn. He couldn't stand to see her cry not over some teenage wolf. Her tears belonged to _him_. But on the other hand, she still needed to be punished; he didn't forget her infraction. How could he, when she still smelled of Edward? But she was clinging to his shirt, shaking with sobs, her face buried in his chest. She learned her lesson quickly. Only _he_ would comfort her. Soothingly he ran his hands through her hair.

Suddenly, Nandi's head snapped up, storm eyes flashed, suspicion lighting them, "But it didn't eat me. Or Edward. It _nodded_ at him, Jasper and then it LEFT. Why would it leave, huh? You guys wolf-whisperers now? Is that it? All those camping trips, you guys learn a new trade?"

The disrespect.

Disrespectful. And here he was, ready to forgive her. His hands tightened in her hair, jerking her head up sharply. He swallowed her cries swiftly, his kiss punishing. Nandi made some kind of delicious whimpering noise, her hands tightening in his shirt, pushing at him. He nipped her bottom lip in reprimand, not enough to break the skin but certainly enough to sting. He pulled away allowing her to breathe.

Gasping harshly, Nandi ripped herself away from him, or attempted to. His arms were like cold Steel cables around her; she couldn't budge him. Locking eyes with her, she saw him deliberately lower his arms, and step away from her, his impossible strength clear.

Nandi felt the very real stirrings of fear in her belly, feeling like a mouse in front of a snake. Her eyes still trapped in his inhuman golden one, she felt her mouth suddenly dry, her hands shook lightly.

"I-I-I want" her voice came out hoarse, cracking in her fear. She swallowed hard before trying again. "I want to go home now." Still far too quiet for him to have heard. But he did, his head tilting, regarding her, blonde curls falling boyishly in his face.

"Hmm," he circled her, breathing in her fear; it changed her scent, adding something...alluring. "I'll give you a choice, little Nandi. You go away with me and leave this life behind. Or," he continued, his nose picking up the scent of salt. "You stay here and be mine, saving your brother's life in the process."

Daryl. He was all she had. She couldn't let anything happen to Daryl. She wouldn't. Jesus, she was about to make a deal with the devil. With a demon. What the hell was he?

"W-what are you?" He tsked, shaking his head slightly, eyes pinning her.

"What is your choice, girl?" Jasper refused to manipulate her feelings at this moment. He was going to do this fairly; he would let her decide her fate.

When Nandi spoke, her voice was heavy with her tears, silent sobs shaking her small frame, her words coming out near inaudible. She lowered her head, defeated. "I ch-choose t-t-to stay here."

Jasper was in front of her, his cold fingers lifting her chin so as to meet her eyes. His voice was silk. "You choose to stay with me, kitten?"

Nandi swallowed her retort, closed her eyes, tears silently rolling down her brown face. Whisper soft, she gave the right answer "Yes."

Just as Nandi had to make a choice, Jasper knew his own choice was at hand. To break away from the Cullens. Or no. His chosen path would most likely not be condoned. But Jasper also wasn't just any vampire, if he had to he could destroy them all. Even Carlisle. Maybe not at the same time, but the Cullen's wouldn't take that chance for just one human girl. He knew the Law. And he knew Carlisle knew he knew the Law.

He whispered, knowing Carlisle would hear and understand. He cut Nandi with his nails, a prick really, nicking his finger, he mixed her blood with his venom, intoning "The Blood stains you, The Blood binds you. As I bled you, you are Claimed; you are Mine."

Downstairs, Carlisle gasped before hanging his head, resigned. The Law was Called upon; the girl was now Jasper's to do with as he pleased. She was Claimed.

It was a barbaric practice, one Carlisle didn't participate in but he did honor it. He could banish Jasper, but Carlisle felt that in doing that, he was failing both Jasper and the girl. Jasper obviously cared about this girl, so much so he would do anything to keep her, even invoke such an ancient Law. No, Carlisle would not banish his son, Jasper could still be saved, and the girl, Nandi was the key.

 **~The New Girl~**

 **A/N** : So, wow, was not really expecting to introduce Darksper so soon. To be honest, this chapter got away from me, my muse taking over and writing itself out. And yet…I find myself inordinately pleased with it. Anyway, fear not dear readers, I'm sure that Nandi will find her strength to not be so consumed by the tornado that is Jasper. Anywho, as always comment, review and all that jazz (but you guys won't because you hate me *sniff sniff* and my story! Waaahhh) okay I'm done.


	9. The After Math

Chapter 9

The After Math

Nandi texted Daryl, telling him that she was staying over at Alice's house for the weekend. Her brother, probably overloaded with work, texted back a quick okay. Nandi sat her phone down and looked up into the striking face of her captor who was smiling approvingly, his large hands playing in her hair. Ever since the huge reveal and the complete 180 that Jasper did, becoming a controlling and dangerous asshole, Jasper wouldn't let Nandi out of his sight, not even allowing his family near her. Nandi felt very much like the prisoner he was pretending she wasn't.

Jasper was an effing psycho; the guy was certifiably _kumhlanyisa._ The dude was seriously smiling adoringly at her as he continued to pet her hair, as if he didn't just upend her whole world. Owned by a vampire! That was fantasy stuff; and like every other tween, when Nandi was younger she definitely crushed on Brad Pitt's Louise and Lestat in Queen of the Damned was her screen saver on Myspace for ages, but that was years ago and the imaginings of a hormonal and unrealistic _yesikole_.

This...this was crazy. And not happening. She had to get out of here. She _had_ to. Jasper, he couldn't keep her here. He _couldn't_.

"Actually I _could_ …but I'm not." Did she say that aloud? Nandi flinched when he grabbed her chin in his cold fingers. Immediately he dropped her chin as if she burned him. "I will _never_ hurt you," he growled. "I've Claimed you, kitten. Do you know what that means?" 'Did she know what that means?' Gee, now that she thought about it maybe her teacher did go over it in Vampires Are Real 10-fucking-1! But she bit back the sarcastic remark, shaking her head mutely.

"It means, little Nandi, that you're mine. Mine to pet," he stroked her hair deliberately. "Mine to have," a kiss upon her brow before holding her gaze, his fingers tucking an errant curl behind her ear, before running the cold digit down her neck, stopping where he could feel her erratic pulse. He leaned in, his hand tightening on her neck, firm yet not painful, his fingers met, wholly encircling her neck and bringing her even closer to him, noses touching. Her fragility made clear, he continued voice whisper soft yet pointed. "It _means_ you're mine to protect." And he captured her parted lips in a sealing kiss.

Down stairs, where all the Cullens were congregated quietly discussing the situation in their buzzing vampire speed talking, Alice Cullen stiffened, her heart breaking so very completely. _Those last words_ …. They were the same ones Jasper said to her when she had first found him in that diner that seemed so long ago now. Edward looked down, his un-beating heart breaking with her at her thoughts.

"Carlisle, how can you just let him do this to this girl?!" Rosalie was the most passionate right now. What Jasper was doing was _wrong_. End of. "'Do whatever he wants?' 'She belongs to him?' What the hell does that mean!" Seeing no reaction from her pseudo father, Rose turned to her husband, voice shrill in her panic. "Emmett, surely you can see that _this isn't right_. It's not- Jasper can't just force himself on her. He can't just, just _take_ what he wants—!"

Emmett gathered his distraught wife in his arms as she buried her face in his broad chest, her slender shoulders shaking with remembered grief. He didn't understand this Law that Jasper apparently invoked, but he did understand that Carlisle's hands was tied. His beautiful wife though…she was seeing herself in the girl now. Emmett didn't know what the hell came over his 'brother,' but he did know that Jasper wouldn't do _that_. And if he did, and upset his wife even more with such actions, then Emmett would just have to do something about it. Law be damned.

Edward met his eyes, nodding his head in agreement, but his eyes slid over to his phone where he saw he had seven missed calls from Bella and even more text messages. No, he had to protect Bella; she was his world. According to Carlisle, this Law was something serious in the vampire world, and to interfere was to endanger Bella and he couldn't. He wouldn't. Edward was with Carlisle on this one. Nandi was Jasper's and her fate was up to him. Almost ashamed, Edward looked away from Rose's grief and Emmett's knowing gaze.

" _Enough_!" All noise stopped. As one they all turned to their coven leader. "Jasper has called upon the Law and so we must honor it," Carlisle rested sorrowful eyes on his 'daughter.' "I'm sorry Rosalie, but there's nothing I can do. The girl, Nandi, is rightfully Jasper's. I will say that I don't believe for one second that my son- and yes Jasper is my son, even now, just as he is still your brother—would take advantage of his rights like that.

"This Law; it is as complex as it is ancient. It is a ritual just as it is a rule, and to invoke it is no simple thing. Now Jasper will always know where Nandi is; he will be able to feel her emotions no matter where he or she is. Nandi will be safe from the attentions of other vampires and even the shifters. She is Marked. To scent her is to scent him. But just as she belongs to him, Jasper belongs to her as well. His venom, mixed with her blood. It has born a connection, a bond, one that is decidedly two sided." Here Carlisle paused, hesitant.

"The Law is much like a mating except not. In a mating, it is mutual and while the alpha is dominant in the relationship, there is still a semblance of equality between the two. With the Law there is no equality nor mutuality and furthermore, Miss Balewa is human. This Law, it has never not even once been invoked for a human. The consequences are unknown if any other adverse side effects may occur due to her humanity.

"In theory, her blood now recognizes his venom. And in time, she will crave his presence as he craves hers. In essence, Jasper has made himself her master and if the Law was to work as it should with the magic that is in our venom, then Miss Balewa will say goodbye to her freewill and she will do so happily. As the Claimed, it is her duty and soon her wish to please the Claimer.

"Or the ritual may not have taken full effect, and Miss Balewa, due to her humanity, will hold to her freewill and—"

"Knowingly imprison herself to Jasper." Rosalie finished, her sunlight orbs wide with horror.

"And she has," a deep voice drawled. Jasper leaned casually against the wall, his eyes fixed on his 'family.' Before stopping at his wife. Alice. His eyes softened. Quickly he was in front of her, his wife. He caught her eyes before holding out a hand towards her, smiling. "Come, Alice. I want you to meet the new addition."

He…he wanted her to meet her? Alice knew Jasper was capable of cruelty; she _saw_ him her whole life, the things he's done. But never, not in a million years, did she ever think he would be cruel to her. Alice took a shuddering breath, her shattered heart cutting her insides; it hurt so bad Alice almost asked Carlisle to check for internal bleeding. Swallowing her tears around a tight throat, Alice avoided her husband's eyes, looking away decidedly.

"No, Jasper." Her whispered words were gun-shot loud in the silent room.

Jasper looked at her confused, hand still out. Alice still wouldn't look at him, he prodded her emotions before taking an unnecessary breath, stepping back in his shock. Alice. She was done with him. She finally saw him for the fuck-up he was. It was expected that she'd come to her senses, but he gave her that chance _years_ ago! This...this was a bit unexpected, to be honest. And it was unfair. How could Alice, his _wife_ hurt him like this? After everything. After _decades_ of companionship, marriage. And it was over the girl, he knew. His obsession and possession of the girl, his Nandi cost him Alice. Was his Nandi worth losing the one constant in his entire existence? He could revoke his Claim and everything would go back to normal; it wasn't so settled he couldn't fix it.

But did he want to? Did he want to give up his Nandi, his kitten? Could he let her go after everything he went through to obtain her?

 _Mine, want, mineneedmineMINE_

No. She was his.

Jasper dropped his hand. Alice had made her choice and Jasper had long ago chosen his path. _Did you_ see _this, Alice?_

Jasper opened his mouth to speak his thoughts aloud when he heard tires on gravel. Someone was coming; they wouldn't arrive for another two minutes but still who was it. Then the terrible shout of a dying engine sounded. Only one person had such a loud and shitty engine in all of Forks.

Edward was up and out of the house, one name falling from his lips.

"Bella."

Another complication.

 **~The New Girl~**

Yesikole- schoolgirl

Kumhlanyisa- insane

 **A/N:** I was just so happy to get a review and see that people actually LIKE this story that I decided to update for you Guest. So not much action here, but hey Bella is entering to shake things up with her non-vampire self, so she doesn't understand their very inhuman ways. And I have so much fun exploring her feeling when confronted with the very real differences of inhuman beings that wear human skin. As always comment, PM me and/or review (please! It so made my day even just that one but seriously, I'd like to know you guys' thoughts.)


	10. Bella's Realization

Chapter 10

Bella's Realization

Groggy, and not a little pissed off, Nandi sat up, throwing the blankets off of herself. She didn't remember falling asleep. One moment Jasper was kissing her and the next, she was waking up alone in his bed. Did he...did he put her asleep? Could vampires do that? Well, he's obviously able to go out during the day, no turning into a hotpocket there, so maybe Hollywood got it all wrong, go figure.

There was yelling of sorts down stairs. Not yelling, just raised voices. No, one voice, a female's. Bella's? Bella! She was the bronze haired one's girlfriend, maybe she could help Nandi get away. But wait, did Bella even know she was dating a vampire? And why would she even help Nandi? They didn't really know each other outside of that one lunch conversation. But Nandi had to try.

Nandi crept towards the closed door, slowly and gently twisting the knob and surprisingly finding it unlocked. She tip-toed down the stairs and was able to identify that yes, the raised voice was in fact Bella. Before Nandi could make it any further, Jasper's head turned his nostrils flaring and impossibly he was in front of her, helping her down the stairs.

His impossible speed made her stumble back in fright.

"Easy there, girl," he soothed, encasing her in strong arms. She suddenly found herself in the living room, Jasper on a loveseat and she on his lap, his arms holding her firmly, his nose in her hair.

Bella turned to them, her brows furrowed in confusion, "Nandi? What, what are you doing here with Jasper?" She looked around and found Alice on the other side of the room not looking at them at all.

Nandi stiffened in Jasper's arms, unsure how to answer Bella. Did she tell the truth, that Jasper fucking Claimed her or whatever with his magic vampire demon blood or did she say nothing? Uncertain and not a little afraid of saying the wrong thing, Nandi looked to Jasper.

As if feeling her gaze, he looked up from her hair, gold eyes holding hers, he smiled reassuringly. "Go on, kitten, tell her why you're here. The choice you made, remember?"

The choice she made? What was he—oh! The one he _forced_ her to make! Hanging her very human brother's life in the balance. Some choice.

"I ch-chose to stay with him, Bella." Nandi looked away, lest she started crying.

Bella squinted, furrowing her brows even further. "But you don't want to be here. You're even crying. Did Jasper do something?" Bella turned sharp eyes on Jasper before diverting quickly to Edward. "This is why you've been ignoring me! Because Jasper slipped up, right?" She glanced, confused towards Nandi, her eyes searching her for something. "But she's alive and not bitten unless he sucked the venom out, but then why…?"

Rosalie sighed loudly. Bella was so dumb. But at least she had a choice unlike the girl sitting terrified on Jasper's lap. "It's because Jasper Claimed her. She doesn't have a _choice_ ," she hissed out, narrowing hateful eyes on her 'brother.'

"Claimed? I don't understand." Bella looked to Edward.

"Love, there's a Law in our world, and to Call upon it means you decide to…bond with that person—"

Rosalie snorted, "'Bond?' Don't sugar-coat this shit, Edward. Bella, Jasper Claimed Nandi; he owns her now and she doesn't have a choice in the matter."

"What do you mean, no choice?" Bella looked towards Nandi, seeing that she was scared, terrified even and sitting stiffly on Jasper's lap, crying silently. She really didn't want to be there. But…the Cullens, they were compassionate; they wouldn't do such a thing. And Jasper loved Alice; they were mates!

Nandi turned into Jasper's chest, defeated. To be owned like a pet!

Jasper placed a large hand on her head, running it soothingly through her hair. He held her close, narrowing his eyes on Edward.

"Edward, silence your human before I do. She's upsetting my kitten."

Rosalie jumped up, furious, teeth bared in her anger, " _You're_ upsetting her! She doesn't want to be here, you psycho!"

Before Jasper could move as he was gearing up to do, Carlisle spoke up, command in his voice.

"Be _silent_ , Rosalie," he hissed out in a very un-Carlisle way. " _We will honor his Claim_."

Bella was breathing hard, panic welling up in her confusion. Her brown eyes doe-wide, she looked utterly lost. "But you're _different_. You're not like-You respect human life and Alice—she and Jasper, they're mates and married for fifty years and, and, and," she was hyperventilating.

Edward was before her, cold hands on her face; he soothed her, calming her with a soft voice. Eventually Bella was calm once more and not about to pass out. Rosalie rolled her eyes, disgusted with Edward's girlfriend.

"Bella, as Edward was saying," Carlisle began. "There is a Law and to Call upon it is to bond with that person and also lay Claim to that person." He turned inhuman amber eyes towards Bella, "In our world, Bella, Nandi effectively belongs to Jasper."

"But…"

"Further, we must and will honor that."

Bella was silent, her doe-eyes scanning the room and seeing her beloved Cullens in a whole different light. They just _took_ people and screw what that person wanted?!

"Jake was right," she muttered. Edward's head snapped up, his eyes narrowed at Bella, once more attempting to read her silent mind.

"Edward, if I didn't fall in love with you," Bella took a breath, bracing herself. "Would you have used that law on me?"

Edward recoiled, hurt. "No! I would never—how could you even _think_ -!" He grabbed Bella's hands gently in his own, staring imploringly into her brown eyes. "Bella, I love you. This was _always_ your choice. You _always_ have a say in _us_."

"Then why doesn't she! Nandi is as much a person as me. Why is it different for her?"

"It's complicated."

"Then un-complicate it. She's a person, Edward. With dreams and wants and she doesn't want to be here. Look at her! Read her mind!"

Edward looked down, ashamed and frustrated. There wasn't anything he could do.

"Did you even want to?" Had he said that aloud? "You're…all of you…You're just going to hand her over to Jasper."

Bella shook her head, staring at each of them in disbelief; she froze on Esme, the kindest person she'd ever met. "Even you, Esme? You're going to just _give_ someone away?"

Esme met Bella's hurting gaze. She glided over to her and gently she brushed a lock of hair out Bella's face, dropping her hand quickly when the girl flinched away, a sad smile on her face.

"Bella, you're like a daughter to me. We have welcomed you into our family happily and you've accepted us. But I don't think you've quite realized that _we are not human,_ however much we pretend to be. We are _vampires_ , Isabella. With vampire ways and vampire laws that we must follow. Don't hold us to human standards, sweet girl, for we are _not_ humans.

"You've accepted Edward, accepted us, but you haven't accepted _us_. It is as clear as the horror in your eyes. You refuse to see us as inhuman beings, as _vampires_ , but we are, Isabella."

Bella closed her eyes in realization. Esme was right. She hadn't seen the Cullens for what they were. But it wasn't her fault! They purposely went out of their way to appear human in every way. They spoke like her, walked like she did, breathed when they didn't have to, cooked food that they could never enjoy. Of course she would forget that they weren't human!

"No, you're certainly not humans. And to be faced with this side of your world, I-I realize I don't want to have anything to do with it." Bella turned to a stricken Edward, calmly she walked up to him, her heart beating fast. She kissed his frozen lips, whispered I love you against them and turned to walk away.

"Isabella," Esme called out to her, all semblance of kindness gone, her voice stern. "You can't just _leave_ , child. You know of us now. And with Jasper having invoked the Law, the Volturi will be coming soon." She smiled sadly. "We can't let you leave; to do so is to sentence us to death. I love you Bella, like a daughter, but I love Carlisle more and _can't_ lose him."

"I won't tell anyone, Esme. I'll keep the secret."

"But they'll know, Bella," Carlisle spoke. "Aro will _see_. And the Volturi, they've wanted a reason to destroy us. We're _unnatural_ , Bella. Our diet, our ways, our coven's abilities. We're feared, and with you knowing and not joining our world, in fact saying you wish to leave it—Bella, we are no longer protected; you'll make us law-breakers.

"No, Bella. I'm sorry, but to let you go is to kill ourselves, to kill Esme and I won't sentence my family, my mate to death. Not for you, not for anything."

Edward moved in front of Bella then, crouched in a defensive stance ready to protect her from his ' _family_.'

Emmett who had been silent up until then, stepped up, his large frame terrifying Bella now. The sad smile on his face seeming threatening somehow. Bella cowered further behind Edward. "Bella, it's not just us you're endangering. It's Edward, it's Charlie, it's Renee. It's all of Forks. You'll be responsible for all their deaths. Our secret must be kept and the Volturi will ensure it. Can you live with killing everyone?"

"The Q-Quileutes. They'll protect—"

"Protect you? Oh, Bella-bear, the wolves will be destroyed before they could even shift. And the people on the res, they'll be burned alive with the rest of Forks. They won't even see it coming, Bella."

Bella's eyes blurred with tears. She found she couldn't even hate the Cullens. Never could she for they were right. As monstrous as she found their law, they had to follow it. And she understood why they couldn't let her leave; it would endanger Charlie! They'd kill him and Bella could never let that happen.

"Bella," Edward called, his golden eyes entrancing. "We only want to protect you, protect everyone. I love you, Bella. I thought you loved me. Did you only love the idea of me?" Edward seemed on the verge of tears. And Bella gasped at the sight, her heart breaking at such a broken look on his angelic face. She didn't see him move his lips in that vampiric speed, hissing something to Jasper in some sort of signal, nor did she take note how all she wanted to do was apologize and capitulate to the Cullens all of a sudden.

They were right. Bella had never accepted them. Here, they were, loving her despite her many human faults and what did she do? Basically call them monsters and throw their welcome in their face. God, how could Edward love her when she was so ungrateful?

"I'm sorry Edward, you're right. Carlisle, Esme," she turned to her vampire pseudo parental figures. "I'm so sorry for what I said. I love you all and if you'll have me, I'd like to stay and be a Cullen."

Carlisle closed his eyes in what looked like relief. He really didn't want to have to kill or threaten Bella. Like Esme did, he really saw Bella as a daughter. Carlisle only opened up his arms and enveloped the tearful Bella in a fatherly embrace. He nodded appreciatively at Jasper before soothing the crying human.

Nandi who was perched on Jasper's lap watched the entire thing with narrowed eyes. What the fuck just happened? Bella, she just joined the Cullens just like that?

So much for that idea of asking her to help.

Guess Bella never heard the saying 'dicks before chicks.'

 **~The New Girl~**

 **A/N:** So the Cullens could be some little manipulative dicks, and Esme! Whoa, talk about ooc or was it? Vampires everyone, they're bloody vampires. Anyway next chapter, we get back to our regularly scheduled program of Nandi and Jasper. Thanks LittleLonerFairy for reviewing. I think you're right, that people forget that just because the Cullens sparkle that they're fairies, but they're not. They are old and inhuman creatures that have lived for a long time and have had to do some things, I'm sure, to ensure they're continued existence. And shout out to all those that faved and followed. This chapter is for you guys. Don't forget dear readers to review, review, review. I'd like to know youse guy's take on my Cullens. Love it? Hate it? Let me know!


	11. To Be Marked

Chapter 11

To Be Marked

The shower that Jasper ordered her into, while super necessary, did not at all help Nandi clear her mind. But it was nice to be in fresh clothes even if it was a flowy high-neck red dress that was just too summer-night-in-Paris for Forks, offsetting her slightly damp wild russet hair nicely. If anything, the shower allowed for too much thinking.

Something wasn't right. Nandi couldn't help but think back to the whole Bella joining the Cullens thing, and things didn't add up. Bella was so very adamant on releasing Nandi, she was firm in her very true belief that you can't just take people, and then suddenly she wasn't. Bella went from yelling red faced over the horror of the Cullens' ways and then she just went with it.

Nandi wasn't blind though. She saw what the Cullens did. Attacking Bella with guilt trip after guilt trip. One after the other, not allowing the poor girl to even think about a counter argument. The big brawny one even asked rhetorically if Bella could live with killing everyone. Well damn. Now that was some well-played guilt tripping, very skillfully manipulative. If you were as gullible as the brunette.

But the Cullen's didn't just guilt their way into getting Bella to agree. No, something else had happened. But what was it? Was it like when she suddenly found herself doing things she'd never do? She knew they did something. Oh, fuck. They fucking hypnotized Bella! But could vampires hypnotize people?

Fucking Dracula did. So maybe Hollywood did have some inside information.

Whatever. She couldn't stay here forever. What about school? And clothes? And Daryl! Surely, the Cullens had to know that people would notice her absence and the last place she was known to be was Alice's house.

"No one's keeping you captive, girl." Nandi jumped so hard, her heart trying to explode out of her chest in her fright.

Edward was standing in the doorway, his face twisted in a snarl. Nandi took a slow step back. She didn't know what the hell his problem was but somehow she was to blame.

"You are to blame!" He growled out. What the fuck. She didn't say that aloud; she _knew_ she didn't say it. They could...they could read her mind?! Oh my God, oh my god. Then how much had he heard? Did he hear how she figured out that they-SHUT UP NANDI. Think about purple elephants! Violet with long trunks and-

"I don't know what Jasper finds so fascinating about you, girl. But because of you, we had to have Jasper-" he shut up with a snap, his jaw closing harshly over his next words. Visibly he breathed out, breathing in and looking repulsed by her. "Even your scent marks you as the harlot you are. Thunderstorms and sex and now Jasper."

"Harlot?" Nandi didn't know whether she was offended or amused. Who said harlot anymore? "Look I don't care what your magic vamp nose is picking up but I haven't had sex with Jasper." _Or anyone else for that matter._ _  
_  
"No, no you haven't. But you've wanted to and you've wrapped yourself around him, enticing him with the promise of your woman curves." He tapped his head with his fingers, eyes narrowed in disgust. "I've _seen_ what happened when he dropped you off at your home. I've heard your thoughts, how you wanted to _know_ him."

"And she will. You look lovely, kitten. Red is absolutely stunning on you." Jasper was back. Where the hell did he go? He blurred over to her and then over to the huge chair in his room and she was once more placed in his lap, one of his arms holding her possessively. "That's twice now Edward that I've found you haunting my kitten's steps, sniffing after her. Try for a third, brother and I'll know the taste of thunderstorms covered in freesias." Jasper ran his free hand from her neck and down, over her shoulder, the curve of her breast, ending on her thigh, and his eyes on Edward's the entire way.

Nandi sat stiffly, confused and terrified. She didn't know what the hell was going on. But Jasper was touching her and he was doing it in front of Edward and she liked it, but she didn't want to like it. Her thoughts froze when her legs were forced open, Jasper's cold hand finding its way under her dress and on her inner thigh, dangerously close to her silk clad centre. Then his hand was gone, her legs closed and he was playing in her hair like nothing happened.

Jasper sniffed before chuckling darkly. "You want her, brother. Her scent has affected even you, the infallible and virtuous Edward. Ha!" Leaning down, his lips near Nandi's ear, Jasper spoke. "You know, kitten. Edward used to play super hero. At night he would prowl the streets for the unworthy and the damned. He'd play judge, jury and executioner. Draining 'criminals,'" Jasper laughed out.

Nandi sat still, her thoughts whirring. "H-how did he choose his victims?"

Jasper smiled viciously, eyes on a still Edward. "'Victims.' What an interesting word choice, kitten and an even more pressing question. Just how _did_ you choose your 'victims,' brother dearest?"

Glaring at Jasper for whatever game he was playing, Edward balefully grit out, "I read their minds."

Nandi's brows furrowed. "Can all vampires read minds?"

"No, kitten; only special snowflakes like Edward can. You had to have been extremely nosy when you were human to get that _amazing_ ability."

Nandi shrugged, taking that in before she turned back to Edward. "But how did you know whose minds to read?"

Jasper's grin was really just a baring of teeth. His kitten was perfect. He placed a kiss in her hair. "Do tell, Edward. Exactly _how_ did you know?"

Edward blinked, confused. What the hell was Jasper getting at? He would see who looked the most suspicious-oh. So he subconsciously racially profiled them...Edward was beside himself with the realization, standing in his indignation. "Damn you, Jasper! As if you're one to talk! Does the girl know who you were before?"

Jasper, no longer amused merely blinked. "I was a soldier, Edward." _Say one more word about it and upset my kitten, I'll remove a limb for every tear she cries._ _  
_  
Jasper looked down at a curious Nandi, her storm eyes wide. "Edward was just leaving, kitten. He won't be bothering you again." Jasper stood with Nandi in his arms before setting her down. "I'll take you home after I feed you."

"Feed me? I'm not some dog, Jasper." Her tummy chose that moment to make itself known.

Jasper smirked, "No, _kitten_. But you are hungry."

Edward left to hunt, killing every deer, rabbit, mountain lion and even squirrel indiscriminately.

...

"Wait. You're letting me go home?" Nandi ventured hopefully once they were outside. Jasper frowned.

"Yes, home to your brother's house. I gave you a choice, kitten. You chose to stay and I'll respect that. So I'll drop you off at home and pick you up for school. I'll also have you on weekends." She opened her mouth to protest when he pinned her with a look. "I'm willing to compromise, little Nandi. But make no mistake. You are mine and I will have you. It is this kindness I _choose_ to extend to you, but if you wish to be unreasonable then I can just say fuck your choice and take you away with me right now. Is that what you want darlin'?"

"That's not fair, Jasper. You didn't give me much of a choice! You THREATENED my brother, what was I supposed to do?! I don't want to be here and I don't care what you vamps think," she spat, blue eyes flashing. "I don't belong to you, not now, not ever."

He was suddenly in her face, his too sweet breath washing over her as he snarled, every inch the vampire. "You are mine! You are scented! My venom a part of you. Do you wish to be Marked? Branded with my Claim so that none may deny it, not even you?"

Nandi gasped, stumbling back in her fear, tripping and falling, her voice gone and heart beating a mile a minute.

"I can sear it into your skin," he crooned softly. "There for all to see forevermore. Is that what you want, kitten?" Nandi began to cry softly, shaking in her fear. "Answer me! Is that what you want!"

"N-no!"

Jasper was crouched in front of her, his hand burying itself in her curly hair at the nape of her neck before her head was jerked up harshly. His eyes finding her tearful ones, slowly he spoke. "Who do you belong to, little Nandi Balewa?"

Storm eyes hardened, her shoulders went back and she sat up straighter, meeting his eyes, defiant.

"I belong to no one, imbongolo," she spat out. "Least of all you."

He picked her up roughly and she was blurred away to some forested area. Jasper dropped her, and once more his hand was in her hair and her head was jerked up to meet his eyes.

Jasper was visibly angry. His golden eyes were narrowed almost hatefully. And he was shaking in his anger, his hand painfully tight in her curls. When he spoke, his words were stilted and accented thickly with that Southern lilt once more, "Is that your final answer?"

Nandi only quite literally spat on him, biting out "Go fuck yourself!"

She watched Jasper change. His anger left him, his face blank. But his eyes darkened dangerously. The calm before the storm. Slowly he untangled his harsh hold in her hair. He smoothed it out, easing the pain away with his now gentle touch. He held her eyes, searching for something. Then he kissed her brow. "We'll do it your way then."

She was on her back before she could blink, her dress high neckline ripped open. His fingers found where her heart was rapidly beating and then she knew pain.

It burned like a thousand fires, hot and cold at the same time. She knew he was Marking her, searing his Claim and by God, it hurt. It was like he cut her open, flayed her. Tears streamed down her face, the only relief from the pain. She couldn't even scream, his large hand covering her mouth, all sounds muted. Right when Nandi felt she couldn't take anymore, sure she was about to pass out from the pain. It was over, Jasper's head bent over her chest and he licked it, once twice.

Slowly he sat her up, her back to his chest.  
Relief. And then horror.

Just as he said he would, Jasper Marked her. She was branded on her collarbone right above her left breast. In gorgeous calligraphy, a name sat glaring at her in impossible crimson. The most terrible tattoo.

 _Iaspis_.

She knew somehow that it was his name in some other language. What, she had no idea.

"It's Latin."

"I don't understand." She rasped out, voice hoarse from screaming. "Why me? Why choose me?"

He was silent as he stared at his handiwork, blonde curls tickling her bare shoulders. He traced his name and she flinched hard, but there was no pain. Only a strange sort of relief. "I didn't choose you, Nandi. There was no choice. No question, nor option. Not for me. You are mine, just as I am yours. You need only accept it, accept me. I will provide for you in all ways; you will never want for anything. Ever. You need only speak it and it's yours.

"I thought it only fair that I Mark you with my name since yours is already so tattooed in me. All I can think of is you, your scent in the wind, teasing me. Your skin glistening in every light, begging for my touch. Your absence leaving me with the loudest ache until I can silence it once more whenever you're near." Almost bitterly, he continued. "No, I didn't _choose_ you. It just was."

"Oh. Can I go home now?" Nandi was absolutely exhausted, just on the verge of passing out, done with it all.

"Not yet, kitten." She only nodded. "You must eat. You humans must be fed and watered." A weak smile.

"I'm not hungry."

"You will eat." And she was in his arms, he standing once more. She closed her eyes as she felt that strange vibrating sensation that came whenever he did his vampire speed thing, wind in her hair.

He sat her down gently, holding her to be sure she wasn't going to fall. And Nandi saw that they were at Forks High's parking lot. Keys in hand, Jasper headed to Nandi's Dodge. He held the door open for her and obligingly she got in. Then they were driving, pulling into a diner.

Wordlessly he held up his jacket, helping her into it. They entered and all eyes were immediately on them, Nandi ducked her head, sure she looked a sight, dry tear tracks staining her brown face and curls all over her head. She also had dirt on the edges of the dress from when she tripped and when Jasper...

"I'm gonna go to the restroom." He nodded, excusing her.

Nandi found it unoccupied. What she saw in the mirror shocked her. Her sun-kissed caramel skin was almost glowing, seriously glistening even under the dimly lit bathroom light. Her blue eyes were wide and dilated. Her hair had leaves in it. She looked high.

Quickly, she splashed her face with cold water, deigning not to look at the mark on her chest. She pat her face dry with the hard paper towels. Brushed the dirt off her dress and removed the leaves from her hair then French-braided the unruly locks into a side braid then left out to rejoin Jasper.

She found a bowl of tomato soup and grill cheese placed before Jasper who slid it over to her along with the glass of Pepsi. Wrinkling her nose, Nandi sighed before tucking in. Only to find her plate moved from her. Confused, she looked at Jasper with furrowed brows.

"You do not like what was ordered. You will tell me what it is you would like."

"Pancakes." He nodded not calling to attention that it was evening before calling the eager waitress over. The pretty redhead hung off Jasper's every word as he told her to bring him pancakes-the blueberry kind. Oh, and orange juice.

Food that she actually wanted in front of her, Nandi ate under the watchful eye of her controlling vampire. She attempted to eat only half, not having much of an appetite when she found her plate pushed closer and a firm command declaring for her to finish. When Jasper deigned her finished, he sat a fifty down, helped her up and out.

The car ride was silent. Pulling into her driveway, Nandi saw that the lights were off, Daryl still at work. Before she could finish unbuckling herself, Jasper was there, opening her door and helping her out, dexterous fingers deftly undoing the seat belt.

He walked her to the door where she reached over into the potted plant, emerging the key and letting herself in. She went to close the door when a pale hand came up quickly, halting it. Golden eyes pierced her in dark amusement, a smirk on the blonde's gorgeous face.

"Won't you let me in, kitten?" Nandi rolled her eyes before attempting to shut the door once more. And surprisingly, he let her. The lock clicking into place.

Nandi made her way upstairs on heavy legs only to freeze at the sound of the door unlocking and the knob turning before her house door opened revealing the smirking blonde.

"I let myself in. Hope you don't mind." He smiled, holding up a set of house keys that he shouldn't have had.

He set her forgotten car keys on the table. "You forgot these, darlin' and I'll pick you up for school at eight." Then he was in front of her on the stairs, his chilled fingers finding their way in his jacket and tracing that damnable name on her chest. "Good night, little Nandi."

And he was gone, almost mockingly locking her door behind him with a spare key he should not have had.

Too exhausted to even sneer, Nandi passed out dress and all the moment her head hit her pillow.

 **~The New Girl~**

 **A/N** : Woah dudes thanks so much for reviewing! Chapter 11 brought to you by the Letter F and the number 11 hahaha oh! And the following reviewers and of course my new favs and follows. You guys seriously encourage me to continue this unorthodox plot of mine.

 **Beachgirl25** I'm so glad you're liking my story plot. I've always wondered it myself; this plot has been lurking in the back of my mind for quite some time now. I agree Maria and Jasper's "relationship" was master and slave almost; no real compassion or love. As far as Nandi being a lion, well we shall see if little Nandi proves to be more than she appears.

 **Guest MB** Thanks for reviewing and yeah, I believe that as old as the Cullens are, they're not quite the Disney family they appear, the kind family persona only a facet of their personalities. So glad you enjoyed it!

 **Breenieweenie** Thanks for reviewing, love. Hoping you like this chapter as much as you did the last.

As always, dears share your thoughts with me. I'm sure you Edward lovers will have a thing to say or two about his methods of choosing his meals. Looking forward to hearing about it.

Poor Nandi, btw! She can't catch a break with such a domineering presence surrounding her every step. Jasper's a real ass, huh? I'm loving it (mwahaha) Darksper is so much fun.

Anyway next update should be around Wednesday maybe ..


	12. Bring Your Jasper To School Day

Chapter 12

Bring Your Jasper To School Day

Nandi woke with a start, turning to her clock, she saw 1:00am glaring at her in red. With a long suffering sigh, she forewent her morning run and headed straight for the shower, kicking off the heels and shedding the stupid red dress. It wasn't until she washed her hair and then her body that she felt the upraised skin on her chest, Iaspis _._ It was then that the tears came, body rocking sobs, loud and painful. She sank to her knees in the shower, the shower spray hiding the tears endlessly streaming down her face.

"Nandi!" Daryl's deep voice boomed out as he banged on the door, furiously trying the knob to find it locked. "Is everything okay, baby girl?" More gut-wrenching sobs, a strangled scream as she tried to silence herself. "I'm coming in!" The door wasthen forced open as Daryl must have rammed his large shoulder against it.

Quickly he looked around, gun raised, seeing nothing, he sat the weapon down on the sink and headed over to the shower. "Nandi? What's the problem? Was it Alice? Did she do something to you?"

Nandi hiccupped, unable to stop her tears. Daryl gave a sigh before he sat down, back leaning against the large tub, the heavy shower curtain hiding his distraught sister from him.

"You know you can tell me anything right, little cub? I'll listen, I swear. Did…did someone hurt you, Nandi? You can tell me; I-I'll listen."

Nandi could only cry softly, the hot water running cold and chilling her skin much like—NO! No! No, no! The name, the mark! Get it off! Get it off!

"Get what off, cub? You gotta tell me what's wrong so I can fix it. Please, just…baby, I can't fix it unless you tell me."

"Oh God, Daryl! _Bajabulise_! Please get it off! _Please_!" Nandi screamed out, hysterical.

Daryl swallowed hard, lost and hurting for his sister. "Okay, okay, cub. We'll get it off, okay? Just…turn the water off okay and I'm gonna pass you your robe, okay and—and we'll get it off. _Okuxhunyiwe_ will fix it, baby girl." He grabbed the fluffy purple robe and passed it over the curtain, hearing the water finally shut off.

An eternity later, the curtain was pulled back and his sister stood weakly, blue-gray eyes reddened from her crying. She looked so fragile as if the slightest thing would shatter her. What the hell happened? They were only in Forks for less than a week. Swallowing, Daryl gathered her up into his arms and she collapsed, sobbing her little heart out, shaking in his arms.

She clutched him tight, her nails digging into him through his shirt. He situated himself back on the floor, Nandi curled in his arms. He snagged a discarded brush on the tub and ran it gently through her hair, softly singing a traditional Zulu song from their land, one that their mother used to sing to him to soothe him.

 _Thula thul, thula baba, thula sana, (Keep quiet my child)_

 _Tul'ubab 'uzobuya ekuseni (Be quiet, daddy will return at dawn)_

 _Thula thul, thula baba, thula sana, (Keep quiet, my baby)_

 _Tul'ubab 'uzobuya ekuseni (There's a star that will lead him home)_

Nandi found herself calmer, able to think again, able to breathe again. She was careful not to look down, where that mark was sure to be. Daryl caught her eyes and seeing that she was no longer crying, he sang the last note, brushing her wet curls out of her face.

"Nandi, tell me what happened."

What could she possibly tell him? That she was being blackmailed with his life by a mythical creature who...who marked her with his _name_! His _name_! As though she were property!

"Daryl, _okuxhunyiwe_ , _uSathane_ has marked me as his."

"Nandi, I don't understand, baby. How did the devil mark you? What does that mean?"

"He carved his Claim into me. Like, like a _pumpkin_ , Daryl. It…it _burned_. I can still feel it, Daryl the fire in my heart. It consumes it, even now it's scorching my soul. It _hurts_ , Daryl." Tears gathered in her eyes as her voice broke around the word. "Make it stop, get it _off_ of me. You said you could, remember? Fix it, Daryl, please. Make it go away."

"Okay, cub. Show me the mark, okay and I'll make it go away, I promise."

Nandi breathed out in relief, swiftly she pulled the collar of her robe down a bit and showed Daryl her shame. "Get it off, Daryl, please," she begged in a whisper.

Tears gathering in his eyes, Daryl tried to speak around the sudden lump in his throat. He took in the unblemished skin. "Baby, there's nothing there."

Nandi made a strange gurgling noise as she looked down and saw the damnable mark staring up at her.

" _Cha_! No! No! Marked like property! It's still there Daryl; he still owns me!" She tried clawing it off of her when her hands were seized and held down to her sides.

"Jesus, Nandi! There is _nothing_ there!" Daryl took a deep breath, her back against his chest moving with the action. "Baby, have, have you been doing drugs? Did anyone give you anything? You can tell me, Nandi. I just wanna fix it."

Why couldn't Daryl see it? It was there in angry red calligraphy. Was this more vampire magic? Of course it was, God forbid Jasper makes it easy on her. Nandi's eyes slowly closed in her realization. She couldn't even go to her brother or anyone else for that matter. She was truly alone.

"I-I'm sorry Daryl. There was this dream and—"

"A dream? This is the reaction from a night terror? Jesus, Nandi you sounded like someone was torturing you! I thought—you had me so scared. Don't you do that to me ever again, baby girl. Do I need to call Doctor Karen? You were doing so well too."

"No, I don't need to go back on any medication. It was just a dream, Daryl. Nothing more, okay? I'm sorry I scared you. I feel better. I'm gonna go back to bed now."

Slowly she got up, her legs shaking with the effort, unbidden her hand went to where the mark was, her back bowing a little at the pain. Daryl's eyes narrowed at the action. Something wasn't right.

 **~The New Girl~**

Jasper wished he could have stayed and played with his Nandi just a bit more. Maybe watch her sleep like creepy Edward does with Bella. But he couldn't; he received a text from Alice saying to call Peter. Well he did, but the fucker didn't answer. So now Jasper had to play the waiting game.

Some time later, his phone went off. Immediately he answered it.

"What the fuck is it, Peter?'

"Hello to you too, asslicker."

"Report." Jasper's commanding voice had Peter unnecessarily clearing his throat, all humor gone.

"It's Maria, sir. Word in Texas say the bitch is back in Mexico up to her old tricks and seemed to learn some new ones too. She's also rumored to wantin' you back."

"Dammit. I'll deal with her before she becomes a problem. What else is there?"

"You're needed here within a month. I don't know why, but I just _know_ that you are. Glad you ditched the crystal ball, by the way. Got your balls out of the Dolce bag, and bout fuckin' time too. What brought this about though?"

"I've found what's been mine all along."

"Like a mate? I knew that glorified fortune teller wasn't your fuckin' mate! Hell yeah! Who is the unlucky girl?"

"Not a mate, not exactly. It's hard to explain. It's like—"

"The vampire in you recognizes this girl as his/yours."

"Yes! Ex-fuckin'-actly. Tell me you have some answers for me."

Peter sighed heavily. "Sorry, brother, I've got nothing. I only knew the feeling on account of me just knowin' shit. But that sounds like some real vampire shit, that feeling. Old vamp stuff too, it sounds like. I bet Alistair's old ass would know, but who knows where the fuck his nomadic ass is."

"I'll look him up, dickhead."

"Hey, maybe me and Char could come up sometime and meet her—"

Jasper snarled into the phone, his eyes darkening to black.

"—or you know, you can always come down here and maybe bring her with." Peter continued somewhat shakily. Before he laughed it off with a shake of his head that was somehow conveyed through the phone. "man, you've got it bad, fuckface. Anyway, make sure to have your ass down here in a month. Exactly one month from today. I've got a bad feeling about this, sir. My spidey senses have been tingling all over the place."

"I'll be there, fucker. No worries, and tell Char I said hey."

"Hey Char! Jackoff said hey!" There was a noise in the background that sound like someone was hit upside the head before Peter gave a whine, in mock pain. "She said 'hi' back, Jas. Anyway I gotta go, my lady needs to kiss my boo-boo better." Click.

Jasper shook his head at his brother's antics before heading to his house to change real fast then pick up his Nandi for school.

In literally no time, he was pulling up to Nandi's house and she was waiting on the porch, a deep resignation coming off of her. Jasper opened the door for her and helped her into his truck. Then blurred over to his seat.

She shoved his jacket at him and he shrugged into it absently. "What did you do to my car, Jasper?"

"Good morning to you too, kitten. My night was fine, thanks for asking."

She fixed those storm grey eyes onto him, arms crossed. And he took her in. She had her hair braided into two large French braids, the ends trailing over her chest. In dark jeans tucked into black boots and a too-large black sweater completing the basic look, she was magnificent.

"I may have tinkered with the transmission. I like your hair by the way, I can see those stormy eyes now." He teasingly pulled on a braid. "Why the all black?"

"I'm in morning." She replied tersely, eyes narrowed over the tampering with her car.

"Because I killed your car?" Jasper laughed out.

"No, because my life ended yesterday."

What a cheeky and dramatic kitten he had! He gave a noncommittal hum, his hands tightening on the wheel. "My condolences."

They pulled into the crowded parking lot, Jasper's huge truck making quite the unexpected interest, even more so when he helped Nandi out of it.

All eyes on him and his, Jasper wrapped his arm around Nandi's waist, pulling her closer until her head was level with his shoulder. She grunted but said nothing. He walked her to class, ignoring the whispering that followed as they walked down the hall.

At her first class, English with Teacher Harrison, Jasper swept Nandi into a deep kiss in a daring and shocking display of PDA before he left for his class.

"Oh my god, you and Jasper Cullen!" Jessica Stanley found her first. "But he was with Alice for like ever! How did it happen, did you know him before or something because like the whole school saw the pudding incident, where you guys basically fucked each other with a spoon, which was totally hot! But like what about Alice, you know?

"Anyway, so you're like together with him now, right. You guys are super cute too, way cuter than him and Alice and—"

"Miss Stanley! Can you tell me what is Oedipus' hubris?"

Nandi sighed in relief which was short lived since pretty much her whole day went like that. She was accosted by virtual strangers, all begging for the "scoop" on her and Jasper. Bella avoided her gaze the entire class period so when lunch arrived and Nandi was seriously considering ditching, but 'lo and behold there was Jasper when class let out, there to take her to lunch.

He took her books from her and kissed her hand before leading her to an empty table not quite secluded but not smack in the middle of the lunch room either.

There was a bag in his hand and when he placed it on the table, procuring paper plates only to place a stack of blueberry pancakes on the plate, she blinked slowly. He poured her a cup of orange juice and handed her a fork and some still warm syrup.

"I know you like pancakes, and you didn't get to eat this morning, so I had this brought for you, kitten."

That was both strangely sweet and kind of creepy because how did he know she hadn't had breakfast? Shrugging it off as more vampire stuff, she picked up the fork only to find it snatched out of her hand.

"Let me, kitten," dark eyes watched her as he speared the fork on a piece of pancake and raised it to her lips.

"Jasper, you can't be serious. I can feed myself."

"Either I feed you, little Nandi or you do not eat."

"You can't be—"

The bastard shoved the decidedly absolutely delicious buttermilk piece into her mouth. In this too, he got his way. More resignation struck Jasper from his kitten. He shrugged it off; she was learning.

The cafeteria watched in absolute shock as the cold and pained looking Jasper Cullen fed the new girl _pancakes_.

"It's not fair," Lauren griped. Wordlessly, Jessica agreed with an absent nod as she watched the new IT couple.

 **~The New Girl~**

 _Bajabulise_ \- please

 _Okuxhunyiwe_ \- big brother

 _USathane_ \- the devil

 **A/N:** I was just so blown away by you all's response to the last chapter, I decided to put this out for you guys with an additional update still coming on Thursday. Btw, I'm trying hard not to mix the POVs, if there's a case where that has indeed happen, let me know and I'll fix it.

This chapter was brought to you by the following reviewers and favs and follows

 **CassandraaCaitlinn** Dude so glad you stuck with it! And that you can love a little Darksper!

 **Beachgirl25** The same with me! Soo wasn't a twilight fan until I found fanfiction. Bella was a terrible character to me but FF AUs has redeemed her, not that she will be redeemed in this story, lol. I had already had half this chapter written when you asked for Peter and lo' and behold I kind of delivered.. I'm waiting with you guys for Nandi to just woman up and for Jasper to either A let her or B not have any choice in the matter. Loving the speculations and just like everyone else, doll, you'll have to wait and see (;

 **Lightbabe** Thanks for reviewing! So glad you like it!

 **DJDragon1** So glad you're digging the story. I'm having so much fun writing it! And as far as a chappy like that, well every woman has her breaking point. We shall see where Nandi's is.

To all my favs and followers: I appreciate the hell out of you guys! Don't be afraid to leave a review and share your thoughts (: I'm so curious to how you guys are taking this little plot bunny of mine

As always you guys let me know what you think!

See ya Thursday!


	13. A Pack of Heartburn

Chapter 13

A Pack of Heartburn

It was the end of a hellish and definitely overwhelming day of school. Nandi was laughing with Eric and Angela about the "paparazzi" when Angela excused herself to answer her dad's call. The class wasn't even all that empty, in fact the bell had quite literally just rang, people were still gathering their things and of course many were just lingering in the hopes Nandi would say something about Jasper. Laughter dying down into soft giggles, Nandi had just gathered her things when she was suddenly upside down.

Jasper Cullen had quite literally picked her up and carried her out of the classroom to the immense amusement of Forks High's students.

Paying no heed to Nandi's small fists quite childishly hitting his back, Jasper swatted her ass playfully in reprimand and continued out to the parking lot.

"You son of a bitch! Jasper you put me down right now. Or...or...or I'll fart!"

Jasper stopped immediately, his eyebrows shooting up into his messy blonde hair. Then he laughed an honest to God, shoulder shaking, eyes closed, full belly laugh.

Nandi hung upside down, body moving slightly with Jasper's shoulders. And even so she found herself wide-eyed and unable to look away. Jasper was beautiful. And his laugh was like joy personified. In light of how gorgeous his amusement was, Nandi found herself only slightly less annoyed.

It didn't keep her from muttering curses under her breath about controlling, gorgeous men and their stupid pretty laughing.

With a final shake of his head, Jasper made his way to his truck and Nandi found herself unceremoniously deposited into the plush leather seat.

"Jasper, wait!" He paused, watching her expectantly. "I want to drive. N-now, wait a minute." She swallowed back her fear as he continued to stare at her. "You won't let me drive my car; you even killed it so I _can't_ drive it. So I want to drive yours. In fact, either fix my car or give me this one and I'll come pick _you_ up and drop _you_ off. How 'bout that?"

He stood, contemplating, staring at her with an intensity that made Nandi uncomfortable in her skin. What if her asking made him angry? She immediately boxed that thought and threw it away. She wasn't some weak woman who would tip-toe around this man! She would not be scared of him anymore, Mark or no. But damn, that _pain_ was remembered. Still, her brother did not raise a coward. Almost defiantly, she rose her chin and squarely met his amber eyes.

"Well?"

Jasper leaned in, his tall form not quite towering over her since she was in the truck, yet all the same, Nandi flinched back, cursing herself silently for doing so right after. Still staring at her like some psycho creep, he grabbed her hand, holding it tightly when she tried to snatch it back. Wordlessly, Jasper placed the truck keys into her hand, folding her fingers over them.

"Okay, you can drive."

"Damn right I can," she muttered lowly.

"What was that?"

"Help me down?"

With a smirk, the blonde did so and then assisted her into the driving side.

"Look, You're going to have to put some handles or something on the truck so I can lift myself in. And since you like to tinker with cars, I know you can do it. Otherwise you fix my car."

"It will be done."

"Which will be done?" Nandi asked as she adjusted the seat.

"Have you ever driven a truck before, kitten?"

"Um no. But it can't be that hard. It's a car. Only it's just bigger." Nandi backed out then made a turn that wasn't quite wide enough, almost hitting Edward's shiny Volvo. _Oops_. "Okay, so it's a lot bigger. I got this, though. Chill."

Soon, she was pulling into the Cullen's driveway. She turned to Jasper expectantly, eyebrow raised though her hands tightened on the wheel. He scared her. Please get out and go away.

He held his hands up, surrendering and got out without a word. Nandi huffed and headed home.

As Nandi was driving away, she started to experience something like a chest ache. She tried to rub it away, wishing she had some Tums. Gradually though, it just got worse and worse. _Jasper and those damn pancakes. I knew I shouldn't have had that much starch!_

She didn't quite make it home before she had to pull over; her chest burning like the worst case of heartburn. The pain was incredible. Nandi fumbled for the door handle, her breathing irregular; she got out, forgetting how high up the truck was and she went down. Spraining her ankle, not even feeling it over the burn in her chest. She curled into herself on the road, tears flooding her vision, a scream of agony trapped in her throat.

"Jacob! Wait!" A male's voice called out. Right after she heard a car door slam and heavy steps rushing over.

Seriously warm hands held her, somehow the heat making its way through the haze of pain Nandi was in.

"Jacob! Is she okay?"

"Hey," a soft voice called to her. "Can you stand?"

A beat later, large hands were helping her stand. When she went to walk, she crumbled, a scream escaping her as she put her full weight on an ankle that was definitely out of commission now. The large man caught her as she fell, his arms the only thing holding her up. She looked up at him, and was able to see her savior for the first time.

He was tall and large like her brother. Tanned sun-kissed skin with short black cropped hair. _Those eyes…_ There was something familiar about them. His brown eyes weren't staring at her. Instead he was looking around, almost as though he were sniffing something out.

Then he turned back to her, dark brows raised in surprise. "You know the Cullens."

Nandi nodded slowly, confused as to what that had to do with anything. The man must have noticed since he bit back whatever he was going to say.

He lifted her up, his arms supporting her easily, his stride not breaking at all as he headed to a dark car. Nandi struggled.

"Hey! Wait! Where the hell are you taking me?!"

The man stopped and Nandi got the feeling he was embarrassed.

"Shit. My bad. I'm uh Jacob. Jacob Black and seeing how you can't walk, we were going to drive you to the hospital or whatever. Sorry about that. I sometimes forget my manners."

"I'm Nandi. Look it's not that I don't believe you, but can you get my phone out of the truck? It's in the passenger seat." She paused as she thought about it. She forgot to charge it last night. It was still dead. "Never mind. Can I use yours?"

"I don't own a cellphone, sorry"

"You don't have a phone?" Nandi felt uneasy. Who didn't own a phone?

"Tell my dad that."

"Dad?" Nandi looked at him closer. "How old are you?"

"I'm 16."

" _Damn_."

He laughed, his laugh warm and inviting. "Yeah, I get that a lot."

He placed her in the back seat of the car and Nandi was able to see an old man in the passenger seat. He had the same russet skin as the man—boy, Jacob but his black hair was shoulder-length and left hanging. He turned his head to look at her.

"Hey there. I'm Billy Black, the chief of the Quileute tribe."

Quileute. Why did that sound so familiar?

"I'm Nandi Balewa."

"Balewa?" Jacob echoed. "Isn't that the name of the new ranger that came to the res to warn everyone about bears?"

"Yes, that's my brother, Daryl. He's not a ranger, really. He's a detective. He's on vacation though, so he's serving as a ranger." Why did she say all that? Daryl wasn't undercover or anything, but what she told them also wasn't exactly common knowledge.

Billy nodded. "I don't know how I didn't know that. You look just like him, save for the orange-ish hair."

"And she's not freakishly huge," Jacob interjected only having seen the large man walk away.

He finally got her situated in the back seat, maneuvering her so that her ankle was elevated. It wasn't until he stepped back, taking his lovely heat with him, that the chill settled back in her chest, colder than before, the pain not that far behind.

Instantly Nandi turned into the seat with a whimper. Her eyes closed tightly to stave off the tears. She bit her lip to keep from screaming out. This was not a normal case of heartburn.

Jacob made some kind of noise, calling behind him, "Hey you okay? Did you hit your ankle or something?"

The more they drove, the unbearable the pain became. Nandi was literally biting into the upholstery in a bid to stay silent and not let out the sounds of pain that freaked out Daryl so bad late last night.

Not that it mattered, somehow they knew that she was in intense pain. Jacob pulled over and he was opening the back seat to see what the problem was. _Was he shaking?_ The instant his skin came in contact with hers, the pain was gone and the heat came back, warming her and killing that awful chill.

Something must have happened though because the shaking—and yes he was definitely shaking—stopped.

"Dad? Can you drive?"

"What is it, son?"

Keeping one hand in hers, Jacob leaned up and over to whisper into Billy's ear. Nandi still heard though. "I don't know. But she smells like leech, it's strong too. Yet somehow, I…the wolf recognizes her."

"Is she your-?"

"No, it's not that. And I have to stay back here with her."

"Alright." Billy moved the armrest in the middle up. Then he slid into the driver's seat, lifting himself up with his hands so that his legs were at the pedals. He pressed some kind of button that definitely was not in Nandi's car. One of his hands were placed on the wheel while the other grabbed some kind of lever that wasn't the stick shift. Hand controls, Nandi realized. Was Billy paraplegic?

The car was moving again. And the pain stayed away.

"Hospital?"

Was he asking her? Nandi supposed she should go to a hospital, but she knew that somehow this boy was keeping the pain away. The hospital couldn't help her with whatever was going on. She knew that this was more of Jasper's vampire magic shit. But the boy…was he a vampire, too? No. Quileute…wolf…where did she hear those things?

" _You'll be responsible for all their deaths. Our secret must be kept and the Volturi will ensure it. Can you live with killing everyone?"_

" _The Q-Quileutes. They'll protect—"_

" _Protect you? Oh, Bella-bear, the wolves will be destroyed before they could even shift."_

"Wolves!"

Jacob looked down at her, mouth agape.

Billy recovered first.

"What about wolves, child?"

Was there something to it? The big Cullen said it and he was a vampire so that had to say something. And Jacob; the boy sat stiffly, his jaw clenched, yet his hand not tightening on hers. And there was a tension in the air. Yeah, there was definitely something to it.

"Nothing, Mr. Black. I was just remembering that the Quileutes were said to shift into wolves."

"And who told you this."

"Well no one told me. I over-heard it though."

"From who?"

"The Cullens."

Jacob moved then, not quite shaking but even more tense than before. "And why would you believe the Cullens?" he grit out.

"Because they're bleeding vampires."

The car screeched to a halt. Billy and Jacob both looking at her like they couldn't believe what she just said. In his shock, Jacob let her hand go and Nandi instantly bowed at the pain that came rushing in, a pained groan escaping her.

Her hand was grabbed quickly, Jacob murmuring an apology.

Again, Billy recovered first. The car moving again, Billy shaking his head with a dry laugh. Changing direction and heading to the reservation instead. He needed to confer with the Elders.

"Do you know what's wrong with you, child?"

Nandi bit her lip before shaking her head. "No, Mr. Black but I think it's vampire magic."

"'Vampire magic? Why do you say that?"

Nandi stared at Jacob. Jacob could turn into a wolf so he wasn't human. Maybe whatever magic was on the Mark didn't affect him. She slowly pulled the collar of her shirt down so that it was peeking out.

He could see it.

Jacob gave a deep growl, her body vibrating with the sound. Quicker than what she thought, the boy tore her shirt, so that all of the Mark was revealed, her black cami protecting her modesty.

" _Leech_ ," he snarled, the word coming out garbled, his voice not wholly human-sounding.

The car stopped again, this time the back door opening and Jacob was grabbed instantly, ripped away from her. Two shirtless men held him down. One of them was definitely not 16 and when he spoke, there was Command in his voice. But it was too late as a giant wolf exploded from the pile, tossing the two males away before they too exploded into large wolves.

Nandi didn't see what happened after. All she knew was the cold and the pain. This time she _screamed_ ; it hurt so bad. He was branding her again, his nails cutting into her chest and tattooing her soul with his Claim, etching his name into it. And oh, god it hurt. She screamed, Jasper not there to cover her mouth as he sliced into her.

Then it was gone, Jasper gone with it and the warmth back.

"Shit. Shit, shit. I'm so sorry Nandi. I forgot." Nandi was crying into his naked shoulder, her small hands grasping him tightly.

Jacob shushed her and carried her into the house, mindful of her ankle.

She was settled onto the couch, Jacob holding her hand once more.

Billy wheeled himself into the living room, pausing at the sight of the two. He sighed before tossing cloth at his son.

Nandi looked over and saw that Jacob was starkers, as naked as the day he was born. She looked away quickly, clearing her throat. Jacob was somehow able to get into the clothes while maintaining contact with Nandi.

"Can I use your phone?" A moment later a phone was handed to her. She dialed her brother. He picked up on the first ring.

" _Nandi, is something wrong_?"

" _Okuxhunyiwe_ , I hurt my ankle. I can't walk on it at all."

" _Where are you_?"

"I'm…" She turned to the crowded room. "Where am I?"

Billy gestured for the phone and she handed it back to him, settling firmly into Jacob's warmth.

"Mr. Balewa, we found your sister on the road in a great deal of pain….yes she's fine now, my people are helping her…She was also experiencing some serious chest pain…no, she didn't want to go to the hospital…uSathanay?" Billy looked seriously over at Nandi. "Perhaps you should come over; we may have something you should know…no, I can't say over the phone…Let us know when you make it over and we'll have someone come out and meet you. Here's your sister back."

"Daryl. I know I said it was a dream, but—"

" _I know, Nandi."_

"You know? Oh, God. I tried to tell you that—"

" _You've been hallucinating again_."

"No, Dee. It's not like—"

" _I've called Doctor Karen, Nandi. She can't come to Washington so you'll be headed back to California, in Redding this time, for your appointment this weekend. I also asked_ Ugogo _to come out. You always got better faster with her._ "

"Daryl, if you'd just listen—"

" _Nandi, I'm gonna get you some help, okay, baby? No more of this uSathane stuff_. _Please, cub. It didn't do you any favors before either_."

"Daryl, wait. I promise it's not like—"

" _I gotta go now. We're_ so _close to solving this, baby. Nandi, it's not bears killing people. These_ murders _are tied to Seattle somehow; I'll be in Seattle the same time you're in Cali. Tell Chief Black that I'll be by in an hour or so. I love you, cub._ "

"But big brother—!" Click.

Billy cleared his throat, getting Nandi's attention.

"Nandi, can you tell us about this vampire magic?"

Nandi quickly covered her Mark, kind of curling into herself. "I don't know if I should…"

Someone snorted, one of the men that held Jacob down, the younger one. "I knew it. She's another leech lover, like Swan. Protecting their _beloved_ Cullens."

"I don't feel safe!"

"As if we'd hurt you!" The man stood quickly. Jacob sat up, growling.

"Paul! Shut up." The older man commanded, and shockingly the younger boy did.

"Whatever, Sam." Paul muttered, sitting and glaring at Nandi.

"Mr. Black," she called turning to their Chief. "You understand what I mean, right? Jacob turned into a wolf after seeing the Mark. If I show it again, in this enclosed space, I'm dead, sir and so are you. I'd much rather not kill us both."

Billy sighed, a russet hand wiping his wizened face. "She's right. Whatever vampire magic is in this Mark, it affects the wolf. You'll all phase. But Jacob has to stay. Whatever the magic is, as long as Jacob is touching her, it counter-acts it."

Sam looked over in surprise before slowly nodding. "When she screamed in pain, he was there and she was quiet again, whatever pain gone." Sam turned to Jacob, who was rubbing circles into the girl's hand. "But Jacob, you were the wolf and then you phased back to quiet her. Is she your imprint?"

"No, she's not. But she feels like—"

"Family, yes. She does."

"Yeah, like you guys feel to the wolf but somehow more. It's like I found my sister, daughter and mother all at the same time."

" _ **Pack**_."

Jacob nodded, " _ **Pack**_."

Even Paul, nodded at Nandi, his voice coming out in that strange growly dual-tone. " _ **Pack**_."

They all watched her expectantly, their eyes gleaming, the wolf at the forefront. Nandi squeeked.

"Uh, Pack?" It came out as more of question than a confirmation but they all nodded and then the Wolf—Wolves(?) were gone.

"So, that happened. Okay, not too much can shock me at this point. About the uh Mark. You see Jasper, h-he—"

"Leech!"

"Yes, Paul, he's a vampire. We know, now if everyone would stop interrupting."

"No, leech at the line." Instantly, they were gone and Nandi was moving. Jacob remembering to grab her as he went.

At the tree line, right before Forks and La Push met, there stood Jasper and the rest of the Cullen men who seemed to only be there to keep Jasper from going in.

And Jasper did not look happy. He was an angry snarling, growling mess. Teeth bared at the now phased wolf-men. Jacob had phased as well, leaving Nandi over by a huge tree for her to lean on.

"Sam," That was Edward. "We've come for the girl." Edward must have read the wolf's mind, for he responded to the growl. "Jasper imprinted on her. He won't harm her."

Carlisle stepped forward, still clad in the white doctor's coat. "My son cares deeply for the girl. He will do anything for her and she is his, as Emily is yours."

Sam snarled deeply at the name. But the russet brown wolf stared, his large head cocked. He was thinking something. Edward responded.

"Yes, she's his sun and moon. See him, he's not functional without the girl. Clearly, they're mated." The wolves stared, they're glinting eyes searching then they growled, deep and loud. They crouched as though to spring.

"Edward! What is the meaning of this?" Carlisle bellowed.

"The wolves, they scented the air, Carlisle. They know we lied." The Cullens sank into defensive stances.

Then the wolves pounced.

 **~The New Girl~**

Okuxhunyiwe- big brother

uSathane- the devil

Ugogo- grandmother

 **A/N:** This was such a long chapter, ya'll. I couldn't find a good place to end it so it kept going and going and going. 3k words, 10 pages. Woah

 **Reviews**

 **Breenieweenie** Thanks for reviewing and sticking with this story. I don't like how weak Nandi is either, but as strong as she is, she's still human and Jasper, though a major jackass is a vampire that terrorizes her. He literally cut into her to etch his name onto her. A pain that she will remember for some time. Something that has also exhausted her spirit. This holds her tongue and keeps the 'yes, whatever you want, Jasper' coming. Soon though, she'll find her spine again. It's already starting. Love the insight though, maybe I haven't conveyed her fear enough. Let me know if that's the case.

 **Lightbabe** Thanks for reviewing and sticking with me. But yeah, dude. Nandi can't catch a break. But at least now she has the wolves as allies, so there's that going for her. Aaaanndd Jasper let her drive! (hahaha yeah not much of a win)

 **Beachgirl25** You're like in my head or something. Because originally some of that was going to be part of the plotline but I felt that was too predictable, which you proved by saying that. I don't know if there was some confusion with the dream thing. Nandi didn't have a dream; she lied, looking for a reason to explain to her brother about her freakout, only because he couldn't see the Mark. Jasper was a real asshole and totally etched his name into the girl's skin. That happened to poor Nandi. As far as the funny grandmother, well Daryl did call Ugogo, so maybe more help for Nandi, since she's gonna need it. Thanks for reviewing, doll and sticking with this story. Hope you like this chapter as well.

 **Geezerwench** Okay, so first welcome to The New Girl! Thanks so much for reviewing! I hadn't read too many notable fics that explored the darkness that lingers in the Cullens past. And I'm hoping to do such a plotline justice. Hope I have/will.

Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter; the next one should probably be this weekend since I'm just so excited about the confrontation! Lol Anyway, did this meet you guy's expectation? Anyone saw this coming ( **Beachgirl25** talking to you haha)? Hate it? Love it? Let me know your thoughts!


	14. The Confrontation and the Aftermath

Chapter 14

The Confrontation and The Aftermath

Jasper was a blur of motion. The wolves were cut down just as the Cullen men were. He took no prisoners; his right leg coming down hard on Paul's hind leg just as his arm shot out and tore off Edward's left arm. Sam and Jacob abandoned their tag team on Carlisle and Emmett, venom leaking from the bite wounds from their insanely sharp teeth. As one they turned to the most threatening vampire, but seeing him attack the mind reader gave them pause. Even Paul, limping towards the blonde one, stopped mid-growl to stare gob-smacked at a now one-armed Edward.

Then the wolves moved towards the traitor-vampire, the blonde empath meeting them in a tangle of fur and limbs with a loud growl. There was a huge crash-crack, like the crack of lightening right before the storm. Jasper's too-fast pale hand shot out and struck Sam's front leg, he somehow maneuvered his way from Jacob's large maw, agilely dodging a giant paw and delivering a quick combo of hits to the wolf; Jacob stumbling with the attack. One last hit to the temple, the wolf was out with a high yelp, Jacob phasing back into his human form and a limping, snarling Paul not too far.

In much the same manner, Paul was systematically cut down as Jasper attacked his legs in quick powerful strikes until the wolf had no more movement, phasing back in his defeat. The final wolf, Sam, paused as he took stock of the battle and seeing his beaten charges phased back and the still able-bodies Cullens outnumbering him, Sam phased back in a great show of faith.

Jasper paused considering the naked man. He felt him out with his gift and finding him no threat, Jasper quicker than he ever was, struck the human Sam one final time in the leg, a great crack sounding in the clearing and a great bellow of pain from Sam had the other out of commission wolf-men snarling weakly, unable to do much of anything with their injuries save for glare hatefully at the blonde vampire.

Only for all of the Quileute wolves to growl heavily when they saw where the blonde vampire was heading unhurriedly.

Nandi Balewa watched wide-eyed as Jasper went full vampire on them in a way she hadn't seen before. She couldn't follow the fight but she knew that the blonde was responsible for the sounds of agony that made their way to her. A loud crack made her flinch and Sam crumbled to the ground in a show of extreme pain. Nandi opened her mouth to protest, to plead for Jasper to stop, don't hurt anyone else when she saw him make his way to her in a leisurely pace, paying no heed to a sobbing Edward or the snarling wolf-men trying to make their way off the ground. And then he was there and Nandi felt relief, that terrible painful ache in her chest gone, as though it had never been. Nandi was filled with a strange lightness and fear.

Jasper watched her with dark eyes, his clothes splattered with the blood of the wolves. He stood just on the other side of the tree line, not passing the welcome to La Push sign. He crooked his finger at her in one universal gesture of come here.

Holding on to the tree for dear life as though it could save her from the angry vampire, Nandi tried to burrow into it, shaking her head at the blonde.

"Nandi, come here now." His purring voice seemed to promise violence.

Crying now in her fear, Nandi shook hard, and her shoulders shaking as she tried so very hard to get breath back into her lungs so that she could tell him that she _couldn't_. Her ankle—Jasper she can't move.

"I _can't_!" She sobbed out finally; breaths ragged still holding onto the tree like it was her lifeline.

"Oh, kitten," he smiled with a shake of his head. "If I have to fetch you, I promise that you will not like it. Now _come_ _here_."

Her mind blanked at that. Then the memory of the Marking returned; the awful pain as he carved into her skin, that terrible fire burning her spirit, her very soul damned to the fires. Hot and cold warring in her heart; to freeze in an agonizing death or to burn in hell's blazes. She did both—Jasper made it so. He could hurt her so bad if she didn't listen to him. So bad.

With a steadying breath, Nandi looked around hoping to find a way out or a crutch or something. There was nothing. Jasper still watched her, almost impatiently so. Nandi slowly let go of her tree and lifted her injured leg as high as she dared before she hopped towards Jasper, her ankle jostled painfully with every movement, tears streaming down her brown face, she continued despite the pained whimpers escaping her with every step.

She was almost there, just a few hops more…then Jasper moved further away. In her shock, Nandi tripped, her injured ankle coming down hard on the forested ground. A scream sounded from her, hot tears trailing down her face as she cried into the earth.

" _Now_ , kitten. Come here." But he…he moved. How was she supposed to go to him if he moved?

"If I have to call for you once more, kitten; I'll take that as your refusal to obey and will punish you accordingly in front of your new…friends."

The wolves answering growl was near deafening, but all the same they couldn't move, beaten as they were. Jacob watched her with tearful brown eyes, apologetically whimpering for her pain.

Nandi closed her eyes slowly, hoping to find some inner strength as she lifted herself on shaky arms. On her hands and knees, she didn't know where to go from there. So she crawled, keeping her ankle high up. Across sticks and rocks, she crawled, paying no mind to the sharp rocks cutting into her hands and knees, the fallen branches scratching her exposed brown skin. She crawled to Jasper like the pet he took her for. And he watched her with dark eyes glittering in approval. She continued to move with him as he moved back, an exhausting and painful game of cat and mouse. Finally he stayed once she got to him and she collapsed at his feet, her head falling heavily on his shoe.

He caught her before it could, kneeling and pulling her hurt body into his lap, only for him to stiffen. His brow furrowing and then his lip going up in a silent snarl. Nandi found her head jerked back as Jasper buried his nose into her neck. Then he released her, and she fell back without his arms to catch her fall.

He stood over her, real anger on his face, violence in his eyes. "You smell heavily of shifter, little Nandi. Which one has scented you so?"

He was in front of the downed wolf-men suddenly. He yanked a snarling Paul up by the neck. "Was it this one?" Jasper growled out, shaking the angry Paul at Nandi.

Nandi cried, softly shaking her head. "Jasper, _please_."

Jasper moved on to the crumpled yet growling Sam who seemed only moments away from shifting, his eyes gleaming with his wolf. Undaunted, Jasper yanked the broken man up also. "Was it him then, kitten?" Jasper didn't wait for an answer; he sniffed the man himself and found his answer. Sam was dropped unceremoniously and Jasper was walking over to a roaring Jacob.

"We have a winner, kitten!" Jacob was grabbed then by his broken arm, he bit back the pained yelp and met the blonde's cold eyes squarely. "So," Jasper said coolly, his hold tightening on the shifter's arm. "You're the one who tried to scent my little Nandi."

"She's not yours, bloodsucker." Jacob spit out.

" _Oh_ but she is." Jasper bared his teeth before he called over to the crying girl. "Kitten, why don't you come on over here and tell little Jacob here our little secret."

Nandi was crawling before she could think of it. Jasper's power over her absolute in that moment. Jacob watched sorrowfully as she made her way slowly and painfully to them, tears silently trailing down her face.

Jasper looked down at the near prostrate girl and smiled encouragingly. "Go on, kitten. Tell him. Better yet, _show_ him."

Nandi looked away as she bared her Mark. Jacob shook in his anger, the wolf knowing what that Mark meant now.

"You _collared_ her?" Jacob asked, horrified. "I may not know what that Mark says, but I can smell the intent, leech. You've broken the treaty and we will not stand for this."

"Calm yourself, pup. No treaty has been broken. The girl is unbitten; your land untouched, the line wasn't crossed. So tell me, what has been broken?"

"You cannot take humans!"

"I cannot feed from them as per the treaty, and I have not. But the girl is _mine_."

"This is war, Cullen. We will not stand for this. She is pack!"

"She is mine, wolf! And if it's war you wish, then perhaps I should kill you all now. After all, what is a pack with no alpha?"

"No, Cullen." Sam interjected with a pained rasp. "War will not be brought onto our people. You are right; the treaty remains unbroken. Take the girl and go." Sam looked away.

"But Sam!"

" _ **Silence!**_ " Sam roared, his voice carrying that growly dual-tone, Alpha Command lacing his words. "Neither she nor yourselves are allowed in La Push."

Jacob made some kind of whimpering noise as he bowed his head unable to shake off the Alpha Command.

Jasper watched the Alpha for a time before he nodded, scooped a tearful Nandi up and turned to leave. "And they say you can't teach an old dog new tricks." But Jasper nodded respectfully at Sam.

The Cullen men followed behind, still nursing their wounds, Edward had managed to get his arm reattached with Carlisle's help. They all started to leave when Paul spoke.

"Sam, Nandi's older brother is on his way to pick up his sister. What will we tell him?"

"The Cullen doctor will clean himself up and then take her to the hospital where he will treat her. We will let Mr. Balewa know that his sister has been taken to the hospital." Sam shifted then, calling the other wolves to help.

Carlisle, coven leader once more, nodded at the wolf. Sam did not return it, turning his back on them in blatant dismissal. The Cullen patriarch sighed, but turned to leave for home so as to clean himself up and get their cover story right.

"Jasper you take her to the hospital, take the truck that was left on the side of the road. I'll meet you at the hospital."

Jasper nodded and then he was gone as were the rest, the clearing empty of vampires, leaving only the defeated wolves.

 **~The New Girl~**

 **A/N:** This chapter was brought to you all by my awesome reviewers and those who favorited and followed. Thanks for the support you guys!

 **Reviews**

 **Breenieweenie** Hope I didn't disappoint. The fight scene was kind of hard since I'm more of a romance writer if you'd believe it. Jasper did go through those wolves and one in-the-way Edward. The pack-bond seemed like it's been nipped already with Sam's Command but we all know how Jacob finds loopholes, so hoping that he helps out Nandi.

 **Booklover345** Welcome to The New Girl! Hope I delivered well with this chapter.

 **Geezerwench** Your commentary is hilarious! But it is also hella insightful. So going back to ch 10, it did seem like Bella couldn't leave the house. I didn't mean this physically, of course, rather that her allegiance with the Cullens needed to be reaffirmed and solidified before she could say goodbye to the vamp life, which was not only central to their home.

 **Beachgirl25** Okay so Nandi kind of took a step back in her fear of Jasper, hoping she can find her footing again. I'm hoping her granny could help her find her strength again, at least quicker than Jasper can sap it from her spirit. LMAO Alice having to shop at Walmart! I may just do an omake with that alternate plotline its so hilarious and imprint her to angry smelly Paul too! Who chews her shoes all the time hahaha. Those three things you listed is totally awesome, of course I'll have to throw some wrench into those plans because I'm evil like that. And you nailed it; Jasper was sooo upset with her and so freaking mean too! Loving the speculation though. I will say about the mates thing TO CLARIFY FOR YOU AND ALL that the Cullens being scented lying wasn't necessarily because they aren't mates, rather because the Cullens, especially Edward does not actually believe it. They think of Nandi and Jasper's "relationship" as Jasper owning the girl; they don't see it as something so beautiful as a mating. Hope you like this chapter, doll.

 **Guest reviewer** Thanks for sticking with this story! And thanks for taking the time out to review!

Okay people, so now that happened. Next we enter in the clueless big brother. Nandi prepares for her trip to California and Jasper gets wind of it. OH! And enter Ugogo (maybe if my muse acts right)


	15. A Grandmother Knows

Chapter 15

A Grandmother Knows

Nandi was bewildered to find herself placed into the backseat of the forgotten truck; Jasper quick yet gentle about it. Unexpectedly he licked her Mark, leaving her skin glistening with his venom? It seeped into her skin and that strange lightness was felt again. Then she was moderately sped to the hospital where a now distractingly shirtless Jasper was explaining to the dazed nurses about her injury occurring when she tried to get out of the truck by herself, and due to her stubbornness it was further aggravated when she refused to allow him to carry her. The swooning nurses only nodded, still ogling the blonde.

"You can place her right there, dear. Doctor Hawkins will be with her shortly," the head nurse instructed, staring unabashedly at Jasper's sculpted torso.

Carlisle emerged from the back, clean and unharmed, chart in hand and was pleasantly surprised to find his 'son' there. With a fondly exasperated shake of his hand and a mutter of 'boys,' Carlisle removed his white coat and threw it at Jasper who put it on.

"I'll take this one, Janice," Doctor Cullen smiled at a twice-dazed nurse, who only nodded slowly, eyes wide and face red.

"S-sure, Carlisle. I-I-I mean Doctor Coc-Cullen! I'll have her moved to room 142," the nurse was gone before Carlisle could even finish nodding his head in thanks.

"Well, Jasper, you wait out here—"

"With the rest of Forks? I don't think so. I'll be in my truck Carlisle." Jasper strolled away, Nandi's tattered sweater in hand.

Carlisle sighed before heading over to room 142.

Carlisle examined the girl's vitals then prodded her terribly swollen ankle, and asked her to rate the pain level. The girl only glared balefully at him, grey eyes narrowed and her white teeth bared in a mock snarl. A knock at the door was a lovely respite from the glaring human girl.

"Here to take Miss Bayleewa for x-rays," a different nurse, a guy this time in green scrubs, wheeled Nandi out of the room, effectively breaking Nandi's piercing gaze. The nurse leaned down, "Don't worry, honey. It happens to the best of us. We call it the Cullen Effect," he smiled sympathetically.

Nandi rolled her eyes at his laugh. _He wouldn't be so enamored if he knew how devious and inhuman those Cullens actually were._

-.-.-.-.-

Nandi was wheeled back to room 142 and left there for Doctor Cullen; she felt as though she was awaiting judgement. She didn't have to wait long for there was a knock at the door. It wasn't the 'good' doctor. It was her brother.

"Nandi, what did the doctor say?" Nandi only shrugged her shoulders, not looking at him. The large man took a seat in one of the chairs by her bed; he stared into his sister face and sighed when she wouldn't look at him.

"Is this about going to California?" Still the girl showed no sign that she heard him. "I only want to help you, Nandi. You were young when you first started seeing things, so you don't remember, but I do." The large man sighed again, looking down and shaking his head, his dark dreads hiding his face. "Nandi…it was bad, baby girl."

"Oh, don't be so dramatic!" A low voice called from the doorway.

Nandi looked up, her face brightening. "Ugogo!"

"Aye, child. It is me, the one and only." Nandi's grandmother was a large woman, rounded belly and strong arms with large calloused hands that spoke of hard work. Her skin was browned to a deep cocoa and she had the same striking grey eyes that Nandi and her brother held with laugh lines that spoke of a happy life. She was clad in dark pants and an off white Madiba shirt with deep blue and orange and brown designs along the collar and bust; a solid blue Zulu hat with orange beading sat atop her head and her long gray dreadlocks were twisted in a single large intricate braid.

Nandi was enveloped in her grandmother's warmth, her large hands tugged on one of Nandi's braids which were definitely worse for wear.

"Your hair, child! Here let me fix it before Daryl falls into dramatics about the past." Ugogo made quick work undoing the braids, Nandi's hair left huge and crazy curly, framing her caramel face in shades of reddish brown and hints of burnt orange. "There you are, my _esisikazi kancane_."

"Mama, I wasn't being dramatic and you know it." Daryl grumbled from his chair.

"Hush, boy. There's no need for such drama. We remember things differently, it seems." Ugogo played in Nandi's curls, tugging on the springy locks. "It wasn't bad, but it wasn't a whole lot of good neither, now; you're right about that. In fact, I remember—"

Carlisle entered with a knock, a genial smile on his handsome face, a large manila folder in hand. Gray eyes sharpened on the blonde doctor, Ugogo's fine brows furrowing as she searched him. Her gray eyes widened, and her large hand slowly released Nandi's small one.

" _Idemoni_ ," she whispered, sinking into the vacant chair next to Nandi's bed.

Carlisle paused, a frown on his beautiful face. "Demon?"

Daryl stood, squaring his large shoulders, winter eyes narrowing on Carlisle. "You misheard, doctor. My grandmother is tired from her flight so forgive her for her ramblings. How is Nandi's leg?"

Not missing a beat Carlisle was all smiles and the good doctor once more. He sat the x-ray pictures up on some kind of window and flipped a switch so that they could be seen. "Miss Balewa has a lateral malleolus fracture. She fractured her fibula. The good news is that it's stable so no surgery is needed. We'll have to put a short leg brace on her for the next few weeks, maybe less."

"The bad news?" Daryl questioned.

"Bad news? No bad news, Mr. Balewa. Just be sure that she stays off that ankle."

"Will do. Thanks, doc."

Carlisle nodded then left, a last curious look at the large silent Zulu woman.

"Mama," Daryl started once the blonde doctor was out of sight and the door closed. "You can't just go calling people demons like that. This is a small town too, and you _know_ how that goes."

Ugogo turned slowly to look at her grandson. Her gray eyes squinted at him almost uncertainly. "Dee, my beloved _umzukulu_ …are you saying you don't feel it?"

"Feel what, Ma?"

Ugogo swallowed, her voice coming out heavy, words almost weighted. "That…doctor. There was no life to be sensed. There was this subtle shade of darkness to be seen. He was golden but he was shrouded. Boy, how did you not sense it?"

Daryl paused, thinking. "Mama, I know you're in tune with the spirits and the earth and all, but I'm not. I don't…"

"Believe in this craziness? It's okay, Dee. You can say it, but I remember a time when that wasn't always true. Lord know if it wasn't for that promise to your mama…"

"What promise?"

"Never your mind about that."

"No," Daryl insisted. "What promise did you make my mom?"

Ugogo threw Daryl a look that said drop it. He met it head on, almost disrespectful with his challenging stare. The large woman gazed upon the caramel skinned man, considering. After a moment she sighed, and her slate eyes softened. "Not here. The walls have ears."

As if to prove such a point, another knock was sounded before the door was again opened with a nurse to help Nandi dress so that she could be fit into her brace. Daryl stepped out while Ugogo remained to help Nandi dress when the nurse had to get the brace.

Ugogo was helping Nandi dress into a one of the dresses that Daryl brought, a fancy red number that she didn't know her granddaughter owned. It was as Ugogo pulled Nandi's hair to the side to zip the dress that she saw the tattoo that was so much more than a tattoo.

"Child, what devilry have you gone and fallen into?"

Nandi turned confused eyes to her grandmother. "I don't know what you mean, ma'am."

Ugogo pressed the point. "This tattoo, child. How and when did you get it?"

Nandi's eyes widened. "You…you can see it?"

"'Can I see it?' It's bold and red as a fox in the snow, baby! Of course I can see it. Where'd you get it, girl?"

"I…it was…"

"uSathane." Ugogo only nodded at the wide-eyed girl. "Yes, the devil has marked you, baby girl. The spirits whispered of something like it. But, I swear baby girl, I thought it was just echoes of the past."

"The past?"

"Yes, child. You don't remember much of anything and that's because your mama's last wish was for you chil'ren to not know. I know you don't know what I'm going on about, but like I told Daryl, I'll let ya'll know the full truth about yester-years events when we get home." Ugogo considered Nandi's Mark. "That tattoo of yours. Daryl can't see it, can he?"

Mutely, the shocked girl shook her head, her curls bouncing with the movement.

"I thought as much. If he did, ooh child that demon of yours wouldn't know what hit him!" She sobered up and fixed Nandi with a solemn look. "But first, you're lost to your fear of the devil. You've lost yourself in the icy fire, baby. We got to fix that before you can become who you always were. Don't no man want no weak woman, now. You're better than that. I can't fight your battles for you, little lion, but I'll be sure to help you find some heart before you hand yours over. You ready to learn yourself? To stop being afraid? To find warmest embrace in the cold?"

The nurse came in, brace in hand. "You ready?"

Nandi glanced at her grandmother for a long while. She didn't know what any of that was that Ugogo was talking about but she did know one thing: she was ready to find out. Lifting her chin and tossing her wild mane of curls from her face, she gave her answer.

"I am."

Jasper found himself bombarded with much hostility from his family. Initially, he went out to his truck, but beside it he found Edward and Emmett. Wordlessly, they grabbed him and headed towards the forest. A somber Alice climbed into his truck and drove it away. There was a blur and they were at the Cullen manor. He was released as everyone headed inside.

Carlisle stood in the living room, a weeping Esme and livid Rosalie sat on the couch. Jasper was flanked by his two escorts.

"Jasper, you are my son and I love you dearly, but what happened today was unacceptable. You nearly brought war to this family with the wolves. You were so very cruel to the girl and—"

"And you ripped off my arm!"

"Peace, Edward!" Carlisle snapped at the seething telepath. He turned back to Jasper. "And you ripped off Edward's arm. Luckily, we were able to reattach it, but this behavior—your actions; it is unacceptable Jasper. This family will not stand for it. _I_ will not stand for it." Carlisle took a steadying breath before fixing the empath with a sorrowful look. "Jasper, understand that we love you, but we cannot have this. We've considered it as a family, but as coven leader, my word is absolute."

"And what is your word?" Jasper inquired, an almost bored expression on his face.

"Have you no respect, soldier?! You will be silent!"

"Will I, Carlisle? You summon me here so that you may cast judgement upon me, but where was this judgement when Edward was slaughtering 'criminals' left and right? Where was this judgement when Rosalie went on a killing rampage, torturing and killing any who reminded her of her rapist? And where was this judgement, oh great and honorable coven leader, when Esme played mother to human toddlers, threatening exposure?" Jasper payed no mind to Esme who flinched before burying her face in her heads, sobbing anew. With a sneer at the patriarch, he continued his attack with words. "You only save judgement for the fuck up of the 'family.' The 'weak link.' The monster. I know what you all think of me, how you've _always_ thought of me, even you Alice, my little _wife_ ; you've tried so hard to change me and make me into a pretend-human like your 'family.' Secretly, you all never wanted me here; I've _felt_ it. No Jasper doesn't belong, not the murderer, the human drinker; he slips, he's too weak and depraved, so _very_ depraved, right Edward? He's not good enough for the great Cullen crest, not really, but we'll allow him in for Alice."

"Jasper it was never like that!" Alice screamed at him from the entrance of the home, with vampiric speed she moved in front of him. "I loved you, wholly and truly. You were everything I'd ever known, everything I've only wanted to know. Did you _feel_ that? But… you don't love me and you were never mine; it's clear to me now. I gave you all of me, but you were never yours to give. I see that now."

Jasper looked at his wife, his companion of fifty plus years. For so long he thought she saved him, delivered him from such a horrid existence, but in truth she kept him. She kept him sane and she kept him together until _she_ came along. The girl that was born for him alone. Did Alice truly see that now? Before Jasper had assumed that Alice was his and he was right, even now she belonged to him because she truly loved him but he didn't belong to her. He couldn't. Alice was right, again of course. Jasper was not his to give, and Alice was not his to keep.

The two lovers shared a silent conversation with their eyes. It was an apology, a thank you. There was understanding and forgiveness and if only's and I did love you too Alice. A million things were said with that look but the goodbye in their eyes was the most poignant.

"I only want you to be happy, Jazz. Truly. And I see that it is no longer with me. Don't destroy this for yourself Jasper. And if you continue your cruelty to your m-m-ma—to the girl, you'll never know true happiness Jazz."

Jasper nodded at the sprite like vampire before he turned back to Carlisle. "I will hear your judgement for you are right. I was cruel in my treatment to little Nandi; for this I have no excuse and I am deeply sorry for it. She is mine as I am hers and I don't understand how I was able to cause her pain as I did. I…I only want her safe and whole and the wolves…they aren't safe at all and for her to deliberately put herself at risk like that. Carlisle…I didn't think. I just acted; she had to be punished for her actions; she needed to understand. I _had_ to impress this upon her, Carlisle. As for Edward, well, he shouldn't have gotten in my way."

"Jasper, the unknown consequences of Marking a human have started to make themselves known. Your obsessive and now cruel actions towards the girl is one of them. The other being the chest pain Edward gleaned from the shifters' minds. You don't understand the ancient magic you called upon and now we can only watch as the events play out that you've set into motion. But the girl takes precedence for you and all else falls second." Carlisle started once more, his tone especially serious. "It is clear that the girl is your focus and for her, you will disobey all manners of laws, be they mine or another's. For her, you've made yourself rogue and carry yourself as a nomad, so a nomad, you will be. Jasper Whitlock, we hunt with you no more. You will carry the Cullen Crest no longer. This coven knows you no longer."

Jasper merely bowed his head, accepting. Then he departed from the Cullen manor for the last time.

 __ **The New Girl** __

 **A/N** : This chapter was a doozy to write for some strange reason. I just feel like this story is like one of those terribly dramatic soap opera and its like almost not believable as far as fanfictions go. So, I kind of took a step back from it but then I knew any longer and I would lose whatever keeps me writing it and then yeah, I wouldn't update anymore. Sooo I'm just gonna go with it. You guys didn't like my last chapter, which was expected as Jasper was a total asshole but this is indeed Darksper so yeah. Things like that are going to happen. Anyway, Ugogo made her appearance and things will get really interesting now, in my opinion anyway.

Thank you to those that are still sticking with this story. Let me know what you all think. Or don't; I've decided I'm gonna write this how I like so yeah. The PMs with you all's "suggestions?" More like demands…consider them disregarded ahaha. Anyway so yeah, I'm curious myself to see where I end up with this story.

 _ **Reviews**_

 **Lazy-freaky-cool** So I will say, I don't like the way Nandi is being treated either, but it's a necessary evil. I'm curious to see if you'll still ship Jasper and Nandi as the story progresses. And more, I'm curious to see if I'll still pair them myself.

 **Lightbabe** The Cullens are jerks I guess, but they've seemed to reach their breaking point. You tell me if their bond is a mating one.

 **Guest** The Cullens have found their breaking point, apparently there are even some things that Carlisle won't forgive or stand for. I wouldn't count on Nandi escaping Jasper's claws but maybe she can give him a bit of a run for his money.

As always you guys, let me know what you think. Some of you all's commentary is positively insightful and/or hilarious.

P.S. Idk why but I keep saying yeah like some kind of old timey gangster HAHAHA


	16. An Ancestor's Story

A/N: I'm so sorry for the late update you guys; this chapter just didn't want to be written, a notion that was further strengthened by Real Life. I have the outline for the next chapter so rest assured that it won't be so long an update as last time. Also I want to address my reviewers and my followers with an apology and a bit more of a clarification. The last time, I wrote anything for Fanfiction, I was like 14 or something. I was super new to this and honestly, I still feel rather new since I'm more of reader than a writer. Those that PMed me with their feelings towards how I write my story and where I'm going with my plotline, well, it got to me since I'm not used to such criticism since I don't really write. Anyway, I won't allow myself to be affected by them again. As you wonderful people have advised me: this is MY story. I'll be sure to remember that. Anyway, on with the story! (Sorry for the lack of action, but this needed to be written before anything could really happen.)

Chapter 16

An Ancestor's Story

"Alright, Ma. We're home." Daryl announced needlessly as the family entered, Daryl supporting a limping Nandi.

"Aye, you irritating boy, we are. Where's my offer of drink and food, you mannerless man?"

Daryl grit his teeth but nevertheless he sat his sister down on the couch, being sure that her leg was elevated. "What can I get you, ma'am?"

Ugogo pretended to deliberate for a long while. Then she turned her slate twinkling eyes to her grandson with a smirk on her face. "Perhaps madumbi stew?"

Daryl frowned. "Ma, you know I don't have any madumbi."

Ugogo held up a sack. "That's alright, Dee. I have some right here."

Quickly, Ugogo made her way into the kitchen, finding everything with ease as she started preparing the evening meal. Daryl sighed and made his way back to his smirking sister, resigned to waiting.

"You know how Ugogo is, Dee." Nandi said, shaking her head. "She'll tell us on her own time and not a minute before. But smile, big brother, for real, at least we get some madumbi stew." Daryl only grunted before going to help Ugogo mince some veggies.

Sometime later, the family was seated at the now empty dinner table. The food was eaten with leftovers put away; the dishes and kitchen clean and Daryl's gray eyes were watching his grandmother expectantly.

Ugogo sighed, the wrinkles on her chocolate weathered face becoming more pronounced. "Alright, child. I suppose I've put it off long enough. Understand that your mother, Tatani was a beautiful woman, glowing brown skin and a womanly figure; Tatani was a prize. She was also the spitting image of your great-great-great great-grandmother, Philani who caught the eye of the devil too. This devil was as pale as he was handsome and he had his sights set on young Philani.

Now Philani recognized his cold skin and his red eyes and she knew what he was. She wasn't repulsed by him though, no. She was as fascinated as he. When the sun sank, the pale man with the snow skin would find young Philani and they would entertain the other's curiosity. In time, there was love, and the two had decided to start a new life together away from the disapproving eyes of the hostile village, but then one night the pale man did not come, and then another night found Philani waiting for him and another and another until Philani had given up entirely on the winter devil.

She had decided she'd wait one final night for her winter love and then she would accept the proposal of one Niko Siyabo, the chief's son and your great-great-great-great-grandfather. Africa is large and vast, inviting all manner of beings to her such as Philani's village chief. The Chief's village was different for the Chief's blood carried the blessing of his god, Sekhmet, the warrior goddess of Egypt. She Marked him a Hunter, complete with mane and sharp teeth to go along with his roar."

There was a long silence as the two Balewas processed the implications.

"You mean…?" Nandi broke first. Ugogo nodded.

"A lion he became, child. And so too, did his son. They protected the village from the cold devils who wanted to devour them. Too soon, Philani was wed to the chief's son. He was a good husband, but her heart belonged to another. One night, while the chief and his son were away, Philani snuck away to await her snow-skinned love one last time and out in the distance she saw a pale-skinned man. Overcome with so many emotions, Philani ran out to meet him and came up short. It wasn't her love. These men spoke different from her and they carried chains. Terrified, Philani turned and ran back to the safety of her village. It was the wrong decision.

"The pale man followed her back to the village and the village, bereft of the protection of the chief and his son, were quickly overcome by the men with chains. Just when everyone thought that all hope was lost, there was a thunderous roar. The chief and his son had returned. They made quick work of the slavers, but were furious that Philani had placed their village in danger.

"She was exiled, the union broken on counts of betrayal. Ashamed but deserving, off she went only to caught unawares and captured by the slavers." Ugogo took a breath and visibly collected herself. She cast a look at Nandi whose wide storm eyes were riveted on Ugogo, her small hands gripping the table tightly.

"I'll spare you the details of her harrowing times in captivity. Just know that Philani discovered herself pregnant with her husband's child. The child was not blessed with the goddess' Mark, nor was his daughter or her son or his daughter, but his daughter's beautiful Tatani bore a son that had the Mark of Sekhmet, Ancestor Siyabo's inheritance strong in his blood—"

"No!" Daryl was shaking; his eyes wide as he did the math. He raised a large hand and pointed at his grandmother, deep voice barely hiding the tremble in his words. "No, no, you can't _possibly_ be suggesting that I…that I have some sort of genetic mutation that allows me to…No, Mama, I understand that you're religious, but I asked you here to help Nandi, not to fill her head with these stories—"

"You be silent, boy!" Ugogo exploded, gray eyes fierce. "They are _not_ stories; they are the Truth. A Truth that has long been hidden from you. You wanted to know about that night and I think that it is high time that you've learned what really happened the night your Mama and Daddy died… but I love you." Ugogo sniffed, her composure all but gone, as large tears fell. She reached across the table for Daryl and Nandi's hands. "You are what's left of my daughter, my beautiful Tatani, but if you wish to maintain your ignorance, then you tell me now."

Daryl was the first to say yes. He gave a hesitant but firm nod to his grandmother, voice soft and respectful once more. "I would like to hear what you have to tell. I don't think Nandi should hear it though; she internalizes things so deeply. Perhaps, with the history of how frightening her night terrors and hallucinations were, we should hold off on finishing this conversation, Mama."

Ugogo turned to Nandi but hesitated, then nodded at Daryl. She opened her mouth to speak only for her granddaughter to quite thoroughly grab her attention.

Nandi gripped her grandmother's hand tight, her storm eyes firm with resolve although there were tears pooling, making her seem all the more pitiful. "Ugogo, I told you at the hospital that I was ready. That hasn't changed. I don't want to be afraid anymore, but most of all I want to _understand._ Understand what it means to be Marked and C-Claimed." Her eyes closed, a lone tear trailing down her face. Nandi bowed her head over her grandmother's large hand, her mane of curls hiding her face.

"I just have to know what really happened to Mama and Daddy, even as something inside me clenches in unremembered pain at the thought. Something inside me recoils in absolute despair and I can catch the echoes of an encompassing loss of self. But through it all, my entire being, my whole self is vibrating with the _need_ to know just as much as the fear of this knowledge freezes my insides so terribly."

Her head finally rose and her eyes were positively glistening with her plea when next she spoke. "Please, grandmother! I have to know what really befell my parents!"


	17. History Repeats

Chapter 17

History Repeats

Ugogo sat stunned at the sheer resolve that she could see in her youngest grandchild. Nandi's glistening stare was unwavering, her grip almost painful; Daryl completely forgotten. Finally, Ugogo closed steel eyes and silently nodded.

"My little Tatani at four years old had an imaginary friend; she called him Sabastian. 'He's so lonely, Mama' she would say to me. She said he needed her to be his friend, said that he loved her and they would be best friends forever. No, best friends for eternity. And I, the damned fool, merely smiled and told her that both she and Sabastian needed to go to bed.

Sabastian remained with my baby for years. I remember that strange things would happen like she'd have a dress I wouldn't remember buying for her. I-I thought I was just overworked and maybe her Daddy got it and didn't tell me. But then sometimes her hair would be in these elaborate styles and Tatani would swear that she didn't do it. Sabastian was her friend for years until one day, she didn't mention him again. I r-remember just thinking that she finally outgrew imaginary friends and I thought nothing of it. Truly, I was worried that she held onto this Sabastian for as long as she did.

Only she didn't let him go. He never went away. Tatani had just turned sixteen and I remember coming home after work late one night. She was yelling at someone, high-pitched voice verging tears. She was saying she wasn't her. 'I'm not her,' she had yelled. 'I am never gonna be her! I am Tatani!' I remember rushing up the stairs to her room only to find it empty of anyone else, her window open but no one was below it. I checked her closet, under her bed.

'Who were you talking to?' I demanded. She was quiet and her reddened eyes were so heartbroken. 'Nobody, Ma. Myself.' I had no proof it was anything else, maybe she was on the phone with some friend or something and they had an argument. Maybe she really was talking to herself. Teenagers feel the strangest things. But, whatever it was, my baby's heart was just crushed, so I gathered her into this hug and held her real tight like, feeling more and more like I was losing her.

We never spoke again of that night. She went on to finish school and go to college where she met Anthony, your daddy. And everything was okay; Tatani got married, had you, Daryl and then later on Nandi. Then Tatani received a call and the Earth whispered of bad news, bad omens." Ugogo face was blank even as tears steadily fell from her eyes. It was clear that she was no longer with Nandi and Daryl, no she was in the past, reliving what promised to be the worse day of their lives.

"Late at night, there was a knock at the door. 'Who the hell is knocking on my door this damn late?' Anthony had reached for his shotgun and went to the door. Tatani tried to stop him, but this more than anything angered him. 'Is it for you then? Guess no one told them it's past curfew for my wife.' He yanked the door open, gun in hand then froze, his whole body locking up in fear.

'Philani, mi amor, you know why I've come.' He moved past the still frozen Anthony. He was terrible, red eyes too bright, skin too pale, face too beautiful. The Earth's whispers grew louder and louder until all that there was vibrating in my ears were bad omen, bad omen, say goodbye, goodbye. 'For the last time, I am fucking Tatani!' It stopped me cold, not only was this the first time I heard my baby cuss, but I was brought back to that night when she was sixteen. It was him she was talking to. 'Sebastian.' The whisper was so soft, almost silent, but he heard it.

He turned those blood-red eyes towards me, quirked a perfect eyebrow and then smiled, real genial-like. 'My Philani told you about us?' He was suddenly in front of Tatani, her hands in his and I could see so clearly that he really loved her, adored my daughter wholly and completely and just as clearly, I could see that Tatani wanted nothing to do with him. Anthony had come and the sight of another man holding his wife was too much for the harried man, even as Tatani was staring at Sebastian with the most hateful look I've ever seen on my daughter's face—it was too much for Anthony.

"There was a loud boom; Anthony had shot Sebastian, impossibly the shot bounced off him and hit my baby. She was blown back in a spray of blood. There was so much blood. Sebastian was grief-stricken and then infuriated, too fast he had a stunned Anthony in his hand, but then there was a shift in the Earth and a yowl was heard; Sebastian knocked back by a small impossible lion who had yet to even grow into his mane. Sebastian took one final look at my baby then left. And young Anthony, now recovered rushed over to a-a d-d-dyingTatani but then the little lion who was only running on instincts..."

"Mama...no..I didn't..I-I couldn't have..."

"Daryl, he was running on instincts. He didn't know. Baby, you didn't know. Anthony was deemed a threat to his mom and the lion thought...he thought he was protecting her." She finished in a near whisper. Shaking her gray head, she said again with pleading eyes beseeching her grandson, "He didn't know-

"NO! You saying that I-I...I killed Daddy?" His voice incredulous, voice pitched high in his disbelief. "Nah, Ma. I don't believe THAT!" His hands balled into tight fist and he brought them down onto the table with a loud bang that made the females at the table jump. Daryl shook his head slowly and stood up from the table, backing away slowly. "No! You can't just SAY stuff like that!" His hands found themselves in his dreads and he pulled at them harshly, blue eyes wide in horror. "Why, Ma? Why would you say that?"

Ugogo rushed from her seat and gathered the large man to her; she hushed him and ran her hands down in his back in soothing motions. "Baby, you didn't know. You couldn't have known."

Ugogo flinched when he pulled away harshly, his large hand coming up as if to strike out, only to pause before it could hit. Daryl's wide eyes stared at his hand as if he'd never seen it before. His eyes teared before they were shut tightly, his hand forced stiffly down, hidden behind his back like a little boy would a stolen cookie. He didn't meet his sister or his grandmother's eyes. Only bowed his head and walked slowly away.

Daryl broke into a fierce sprint the second the door shut behind him. His mind was racing; he was unable to latch onto a thought before the next one came. All he knew was that his chest hurt, his head felt like it was about to explode and his eyes stung with the tears he refused to shed. So he ran. He ran until he couldn't run anymore, until his lungs were ready to explode and his legs felt like jelly and the tears unbidden finally fell as he collapsed on the ground in a clearing of some sort.

The large man heard the crack of a twig breaking. Hastily he wiped his face clear of sorrow and stood up, his hand going for his gun in his holster only to remember he was unarmed, his gun locked away in the safe at home. He settled himself into a fighting stance, his dominant leg back and his hands up, right level with his eye and the left at his chin.

He could barely make out the emerging figure in the darkness, but that pale skin and yellow hair was unmistakable. It was one of the Cullen's kids. What the hell was he doing out here so late? He didn't get a chance to ask before the kid was on him.

"You!" the kid growled, his hands tightening to a painful grip on Daryl's shoulders. "You and your goddamn sister! You're the fuckin' reason why I'm-I'm _lost_ and fuckin' mateless."

Daryl struggled under the kid's grip now. He didn't know what the hell the kid was going on about, but he recognized sadness when he saw it. And Lord forgive him, he knew what misplaced anger was.

"Why the hell did she make me mark her? I should have just gone with you and maybe it wouldn't be so fucked up right now." Abruptly, the kid released Daryl. "I didn't mean to hurt her. I didn't want to. She just…I just. She was with _them_ and they would have _killed_ her and she doesn't understand."

Daryl watched the kid warily now, absently rubbing his shoulder where the kid grabbed him. The Cullen boy was hysterical, Daryl doubted he even remembered he was there as the kid continued to mutter to himself, his shoulders hunched and his hands running through his hair in almost too quick motions.

Daryl blinked. He could have sworn the kid blurred for a second. The kid was still mumbling to himself, rather quickly too, and what the hell was with the buzzing sound?

"…cast out…so-called family…didn't mean to…hurt my Nandi…" Wait. What? Daryl was in front of the kid before he could register it.

The kid had stopped talking and was watching Daryl almost curiously. And expectantly.

"You hurt my sister?" Daryl near growled; he didn't quite recognize his voice. It had always been deep, but what just came out was James Earl Jones deep.

There was a brief flinch, Daryl saw the remorse in the kid's eyes before it was gone; the boy's face blank. But that was all Daryl needed.

He reached for his neck but grabbed the boy by the shoulders, trying desperately to hang onto his senses. He was so angry. He had the sense of mind to know that the kid wasn't who he was angry with, but damn, he had never had to fight himself so strongly before. Sure, there were times he seemed to fight something, but a trip to Doctor Karen took care of that. This though…this was different. It didn't even feel like him. It felt like… someone was screwing with his head.

Daryl looked up at the boy and found him staring at him intensely with those strange golden eyes, a smirk on his face.

Enraged, Daryl threw the boy from him. A growl in his throat. He swallowed it back and closed his eyes, counting back from ten, an exercise that was proven useless the moment the boy opened his mouth.

"Yes. I hurt your sister." The kid drawled, no, not a kid—a kid didn't have eyes like that—looking Daryl in his eyes, his face serious. "I made her crawl to me on her hands and knees across the forest floor, broken ankle and all. She tried to tell me, begged me really, not to make her do it. But I told her to and so she did, crying pitifully the whole time. And your sister? She's mine; even got the patented stamp of Jasper. So you know she's authentic." Cullen smiled, as though he and Daryl were both sharing in a private joke together.

Daryl didn't even get to eight before he was on Cullen again, his hand pulled back, a fist formed and he let it fly. Cullen caught it, but was surprised for some reason when Daryl's strength overpowered his and he was sent stumbling by the force of the blow.

Daryl grabbed him by the shoulders again, his knee coming up for a strike to the gut when Cullen turned his body, his hands coming up above Daryl's arms and bringing them down sharply on Daryl's forearms, breaking Daryl's grip.

Cullen took a step back, falling into a fighting stance Daryl didn't recognize. His feet were shoulder width apart, but he was crouched, his body tense ready to spring and his fingers were curled at his side. He watched Daryl cautiously now, although his face showed confusion too. Daryl even swore he saw him sniff the air.

Cullen pounced and damn was he fast, but Daryl was faster. Daryl feinted right then went left catching Cullen with a fist to his gut. Cullen grabbed Daryl's hand before he could move it and twisted. Daryl could feel the strain on his wrist. The blonde was trying to break it. Daryl brought his leg up quick, Cullen dropping his hand to block the blow and Daryl came up with his other leg, connecting with the blonde's temple.

Cullen staggered back, assessing Daryl again, his brow furrowed in confusion and a bit of fear on his face now. But there was excitement too. Daryl could have sworn he was feeling these things too.

Daryl went for Cullen again. Whatever Daryl had thought before about Cullen; he was still a kid. And Daryl was about to spank that ass.

They met each other, Cullen's fist caught by Daryl. His elbow blocked, but his head-butt met Daryl and the large man stumbled, blinking the stars out of his eyes and catching a sharp elbow to the face for his moment of inattention. Daryl spat out blood and lunged for Cullen; his hand finding the kid's throat as he wasn't prepared for how fast Daryl was coming.

Daryl slammed the kid against a tree, his fist coming up to knock the boy out, before he paused right before it could connect. He was just a kid. What the hell was wrong with him?

Daryl dropped Cullen and backed away, his eyes on his hand. It would the same one that almost struck Ugogo. Damn, now he was beating up kids. That's not how things were done. Sure, the kid provoked him intentionally too, but Daryl recognized it for what it was. The kid was hurting and lashing out; misery loved company after all.

Not really paying attention, Daryl dodged Cullen and kicked out, his leg connecting. He thought about what to do with him.

"Guess I should tell your parents. Let them handle this the right way; before I pull out my belt."

The boy froze. His golden eyes flashing with a hurt Daryl flinched at the pain on the boy's face. Cullen bowed his head, bangs covering his face. His hands curled into fists and he barked a laugh that wasn't really much of a laugh.

"They won't care, seeing as they kicked me out."

Daryl regarded the boy; he wasn't breathing harshly but he was favoring his left side, his right being where Daryl had kicked him.

"Either they discipline you or I will. I am a firm believer of it takes a village."

Cullen tensed, obviously considering his options before he forced a shrug. Relaxing his body and stuffing his hands into his pockets. He turned his back to Daryl, calling out over his shoulder almost bitterly,

"Easy there, Ranger Rick. We'll go see dear ol' dad and mumsy."

Daryl nodded, seeing the boy's demeanor for what it was. A truce.

"Lead the way then, kid."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Daryl Visits the Cullen House Part 1

The silence Daryl left behind was ringing. Ugogo was still facing the door hours later, although her she was asleep, her arm cradling her head on the table top, the dried tear streaks showing she cried herself to sleep. Nandi who had fallen asleep sometime after Daryl left, she had intended to wait up for him, but the pain meds had kicked in and she was out, drooling on the table. Awake now for some reason and unwilling to get up, she just sat at the table still, her foot asleep. Nandi's mind was racing with

everything she had learned. Her mother and her father (as far as she was concerned it was that Sebastian character's fault) was killed by one of Jasper's kind, a vampire. Oh and yeah, apparently Daryl could turn into a freaking lion.

Ugh, her brother always got the good genes. He was tall and his eyes were a deeper blue than her own, which was more of a gray and oh, yeah—he could turn into a freaking lion! But her? Her, who actually had a damned vampire breathing down her neck, carving up her collar bone with his name, controlling what she ate and where she went—what does she get? A glorious mane of hair and lovely brown skin to entice said vampire.

Life was so fucking unfair.

Honestly, Nandi had no idea what to say or what to do in the wake of Daryl's rather dramatic exit, not to mention the absolute mind fuck Ugogo just put down. Honestly, Nandi herself was still kind of in shock. She had no idea what to do with that knowledge of how her dad really died, so she didn't. She did know that she didn't blame Daryl one second. But she knew Daryl had to be hurting something fierce.

The phone rang. Ugogo didn't stir. Nandi carefully maneuvered her leg off the stool it was propped on. Then using the chair for support, she stood and semi-dragged her leg over to her forgotten cell phone.

First, she noticed the time. No way, they slept for that long. If her phone was tweaking and iOS wasn't fucking with her, both she and her grandmother had been sitting or asleep at the table for almost 24 hours. What the fuck?

 _I need a gaaaaangsta to love me beeetter than all the otheeeers do. To always forgiveeee me, ride or die wiiith me_.

Oh, right her phone was ringing.

It was Jasper.

"My brother's in danger from a newborn army? What the hell can babies do? And why is there an army of them?"

Jasper spoke again.

Nandi let out a gasp, her mind blank except for one thing.

"What the fuck is he doing in Seattle?"

* **20 Hours earlier** *

Daryl followed the Cullen boy as he expertly navigated his way through the forest; Daryl getting an idea of how deep he had ran into the trees. He was also wondering why it wasn't incredibly pitch out right now. He couldn't see the moon, but it had to be a full one tonight because Daryl could see everything. He could even make out the scars on the Cullen boy's neck and arms. _What the hell?_ He hadn't heard of the Cullens being scrappers, but clearly the kid could fight and fight well at that. He didn't quite kick Daryl's ass, but he definitely gave the dark man some go. And apparently some others as well if the scars were any indication.

The kid turned around as if feeling Daryl's stare and quirked a brow. He followed where Daryl was looking; his eyes widened noticeably and his jaw clenched before he quite pointedly rolled down his sleeves, covering his scars. Daryl didn't ask any questions.

And the kid didn't offer any answers.

Daryl followed after the blonde. His veteran law enforcement eyes cataloguing the teen. While the blonde didn't walk with his head down, his bangs did cover his eyes and his hands remained shoved in his pockets, his shoulders weren't hunched anymore but they were still quite tense. Cullen was clearly defensive and uncomfortable. The two continued a long trek to the teen's truck and Daryl have a start when he saw just how deep in the woods they were. He hadn't known he ran THAT far.

Cullen folded himself into the drivers seat, immediately starting the truck. It cane to life with a quiet roar, all power and Daryl felt a twinge of envy. As If Cullen could sense Daryls thoughts, he smirked, caressing the steering wheel lovingly the tightening pale hands and peeling out in a beautiful display of the trucks awesome four-wheel-drive.

"What are you?" Cullen murmured, his voice like velvet chocolate in Daryl's ears.

Daryl felt his tongue lighten and his pupils dilate as he was overcome with the utter urge to just vent. To come out about the horrible revelation of his parents deaths and the implications ugogo made and even

that moment of blind anger where he almost struck his grab, a woman who for all intents and purposes was his mother. Just as Daryl was giving in, his mind recoiled and his skin felt crawly, as if he was too much for it and ready to explode out of it. A growl was building in his throat.

 _ **End him. Kill the unnatural one.**_

Daryl's hands balled into fists and he shifted in his seat, body half turned towards the blonde. He began to salivate, prey in sight.

 _ **End him. Kill the unnatural one**_.

His mind blanked. The Voice the only thing left. The Directive the only thing driving Daryl to silently unbuckle his belt as he got ready to pounce...

Then it was gone. The Voice gone. The need to vent gone. And they were pulling into the driveway of a gorgeous home. Cullens brows were furrowed and Daryl could have sworn he heard a creak as Cullens hands tightened on the wheel, but Daryl said nothing and neither did Cullen. Silently the two made their way to the door. Daryl winced when Cullen tried the key and it didn't work. The blonde stood staring at his key as if it betrayed him.

Daryl took pity on him and rang the bell. Not even a minute went by before it was opened. The large Cullen with the dark hair answered.

"Hey man. How can we help you?" He intoned, not even sparing his 'brother' a glance.

Daryl was starting to feel a but awkward and not a little sorry for the silent blonde next to him, but he came to the Cullen home for a reason and outcast/in trouble or not, Daryl had to at least try to do this

the right and legal way.

"My name is Daryl Balewa. Are your parents home?"

Still not looking at the other Cullen, the large Cullen hollered over his shoulder.

"Ma! There's a man here to see you! He has dreads!" He paused, staring at Daryl as though considering then he turned once more, bellowing "Can I have dreads?!"

Daryl couldn't help but chuckle at the dark haired boy's antics. His laugh died in his throat when he saw the Cullen matriarch and her golden haired daughter. _Damn these people have good ass genes_.

Daryl picked his jaw off the ground and averted his eyes from the scantily silk clad (maybe underage) blonde.

"Mr Balewa," Mrs Cullen practically purred, her amber eyes raking Daryl's large frame. "Is everything alright?" The gorgeous brunette opened the door wider, her robe falling open a bit and revealing curious black lace hugging perfect breasts. Daryl cleared his throat and hastily looked away and into sparkling golden eyes.

 _Huh. For everyone to be adopted, they all had mighty similar features…_ Daryl observed absently also noticing that Mrs Cullen never once looked at her 'son.'

"May we come in ma'am?" Daryl pointedly gestured to the still silent blonde. Mrs Cullen seemed to look through her son. There was hardly any recognition at all.

All the same, the brunette nodded. "Of course, dear" sounded her musical voice.

Inside, all were seated and Daryl, ignoring the tension in the room, began to address his concerns.

"Ma'am," he started but was cut off by a trilling giggle.

"Oh, dear you can call me Esme. Ma'am makes me feel so...old." she canted her head to the side, gold eyes suddenly mesmerizing, glittering in her beautiful (too beautiful) face. Her only black hair fell in lovely waves, exposing the ivory column of her neck and somehow the robe loosened, hinting of perfect breasts. "Now do I look old to you, Mr Balewa?"

Daryl's tongue was stuck in his throat and the more he fell into too golden eyes, the harder it became to do anything. Out of the corner of his eye, he peeped the other Cullen with the messy bronze hair Edmond or Ed-something descend down the stairs and take up sentry next to his mom. At the same

time Daryl's arm went cold and fighting to look down he saw that the blonde male Cullen was gripping his bare arm tightly, the kids face screwed up in deep concentration. A wave of lust fell over Daryl, his storm eyes dilating and an erection forming so rapidly, it left him lightheaded.

The Cullen matriarch was suddenly all the ranger could see. She coquettishly looked at Daryl from underneath long lashes, her red lips quirked into a soft smile, a secret glittering in her eyes.

"Why don't you tell me what brought you to the middle of the woods, dear?" The auburn haired Ed Cullen appeared next to his mother and whispered in her ear, eyes on his blonde brother. "Tell me why you were so hurt and angry, Mr Balewa," Mrs. Cullen beseeched.

Unbidden Daryl's mind replayed the night's events. The conversation with Ugogo. The blind run leading to the wood. The fight with the blonde Cullen kid. Ed's eyes went wide and Daryl felt the stirrings of that Anger again. Only this time is was much stronger. He felt something pushing on his head, giving him a slight headache and increasing that Anger even further.

Esme's alluring golden eyes suddenly infuriated Daryl, inexplicably he had the urge to tear them out of her too beautiful (unnaturally beautiful) face then crush them under his boot/paw. He wanted to tear her apart as well; his teeth would cut into her and he KNEW it would be so easy to just rip her apart, piece by piece. It would be so fucking easy to _**kill the unnatural one**_.


	19. Confrontation with the Cullen Clan

Chapter 19 Part 1

Confrontation with the Cullen Clan

Daryl gave a guttural growl, storm eyes firmly locked onto startled amber. Before the vampiress could blink, Daryl had vaulted over the glass coffee table and about had the Cullen matriarch until one of those damn unnaturals—the one with the russet hair—stepped in, swiftly throwing the other out of Daryl's line of sight.

He lost his prey. The unnatural one took his prey. _Kill the unnatural ones_.

Before he knew what he was doing, Daryl had the kid by the throat, and although he wanted to end him, this one wasn't his prey. Edward went flying, unseen due to the speed of the throw. He crashed through walls and trees alike, impossibly unable to stop his descent.

In the shock of it all, Daryl was able to bypass the others and finally had the one called Esme by its pretty little alabaster neck. He absently wondered what was inside the unnatural one, wondered if it would still work if he popped the head off to look inside.

" _Esme!"_ something sobbed out.

One large brown hand held a shoulder as the other gripped the unnatural's neck tightly and began to _pull_. Hideous cracks formed on marble skin, an inhuman screech sounded and the other unnaturals growled, the blonde clad in silk giving a curious keening noise.

There was only a rush of wind; that was the only warning Daryl had before he felt the impact, his prey gone and a predator now before him. Daryl gave a sniff towards the unnatural one, just to be sure. The too sweet scent was the same as the others with something a bit different, something sharp. It marked this one as predator.

 _Mates_ , his instincts told him.

The blonde Cullen patriarch and leader crouched defensively in front of Daryl's prey, its eyes black with rage.

Where one would be wary, Daryl only let out an answering growl towards the strength that was declared in this one's eyes. _Yes, finally a challenge_.

He mimicked the blonde patriarch's stance, although he couldn't keep the laughter out of his eyes or the fierce smile off his face that was more a bearing of teeth. _These things were fun as hell_.

Something in his expression gave the Cullen head pause. Cullen's eyes lightened to a more wary yellow, though his bearing didn't change. "Mr Balewa—no, Daryl. Please, lad. You don't want to do this."

The dread head blinked lazily, feeling more in control than he had in a long while. The voice was gone as though it'd never been. He felt so alive, _awakened_. He sniffed the air again.

"Nah, Cullen. Pretty sure this is exactly what I want to do. You unnaturals are pretending to be people and that's not right. No sir; not right at all." The dark man shook his head regretfully, long dreads swishing with the movement. "And you see, that one over there," he continued, cocking his head towards Jasper. "See that one laid hands on my sister, and that I just cannot abide. I'm the big brother, y'know and so I gotta do big brother shit like kick this family's ass. Seeing as we can't exactly handle this in the courts since you're not ahem— _human_. Sooo~," he cracked his neck and rolled his shoulders sinking into a fighting position.

"What if we apologize!"

Everyone, Daryl included, looked at the one who spoke. It was the burly and brawny looking one. Daryl cocked a brow. "Apologize?"

"Yeah, man. You're the big brother right? Your job is to make those who fuck with your sis sorry and that they never do it again. Well, we can make that happen. We'll apologize to her and then leave. She'll never have to see _any_ of us again."

At this Jasper gave a start, snarling in protest before he could stop himself.

"Oh?" Daryl fixed a sharp glare on Jasper. "You've got something to say?"

"Nandi is mine," Jasper declared firmly. "But I will apologize. I…I treated her wrong, and she didn't deserve that. I'm not going anywhere unless she comes with me." He met Daryl's gaze unflinching, almost in challenge.

"Well, shit, goldie locks." Daryl called, barking out a disbelieving laugh. "You've got some brass balls, boy; I'll give you that. See before anything else though," he fixed his face into something frightening, grey eyes positively glacial. "We have to have us a lil' one on one, man-to-man kind of… _talk_."

 _We're ooofff to see the Wizaaaard! The wonderful Wizard of Oz!_

Carlisle held up his phone, the source of the noise. _The All Seeing Alice of Oz_ flashed back at everyone. Daryl nodded at Carlisle, who immediately answered, Alice's high soprano coming through clearly.

"Carlisle! It's Bella!" she shrilled instantly. "I couldn't _see_ her, so you know that meant Black and company. So I went to her house and she wasn't in her room and neither was Charlie—in the house not the room. That'd make no sense for him to be in her room, why would he even-!"

"Alice," hissed Carlisle, interrupting her rambling. "Focus, what about Bella?"

"It was the newborns, Carlisle. There was a scent in Bella's room! Her room! Some of Bella's things were missing. A sweater, a pillow, and a hat…"

Carlisle bowed his head. "So they've got her scent."

"Well that's the thing Carlisle…"

"Spit it out! What, Alice? What is it?"

"They weren't—they weren't hers," Alice continued quietly, her voice shaky and in a near whisper. "They were Charlie's."

Loud gasps sounded in the room, but Carlisle paid them no mind. He clutched the phone and spoke deliberately. "Where is Bella, Alice?"

"Oh, Carlisle! You know how Bella is! Once she realized that they had Charlie's scent, she made up her stubborn little human mind and I _saw_ it. She was going to Seattle after Charlie to _save_ him! I couldn't-!"

"Where the blazes are you, Alice Cullen?"

There was a long pause that seemed to go on forever. "I'm on the 101 north," she finally answered, her voice calmer, if a little apologetic. "I'm about ten minutes out from passing Port Gamble; that's where Bella is. She left with the wolf. That's why I didn't _see_ it! Her junk of a truck broke down. I'll be picking them up and going to save Charlie.

"We'll hit Seattle in one hour, eleven minutes and forty-six seconds. I know you're angry, Carlisle, but Bella's my sister. I _love_ her, and I _couldn't_ let her do this alone with the wolf." Her voice shrilled defensively, arguing her case. "If I came to you earlier, you'd have kept me from going, wanting to plan and such, and we'd have lost Charlie _and_ Bella! And the wolves would be at our necks, once they found out about the newborns and Victoria; I _saw_ it! And you know I'm right."

"Mary Alice Cullen," Carlisle hissed fiercely into the phone, his eyes dark with anger. "You and your visions! They're subjective, Alice! They're not set in stone; you _know_ this! Why would you—" Carlisle cut himself off, visibly calming and collecting himself, shooting a semi irritated, semi-grateful look Jasper's way. "You can't save Charlie and Bella alone, even with young Jacob. Once you get to Seattle, _wait for us_. We're coming. This is not a request. You _will_ wait."

"I'll wait for forty-seven minutes," then she pitched her voice low, it vibrated the phone, yet her words came out clearly with a just a hint of a buzz. "Charlie will head to the coffee shop in the western part of town; he'll run into one of the older newborns there as he leaves. She'll grab him before he can even think to reach for his gun. She's going to bring him immediately to Victoria, who's waiting in an unfinished parking garage…"

"Alice…"

"So, I'll wait for forty-seven minutes. Any longer, and Charlie's dead, which means Bella won't be too far from joining him. And I won't lose my sister."

 _Click_.

Carlisle looked at his phone then calmly placed it in his pocket. He didn't look at anyone as he headed to the door. "Let's go."

Daryl, who stood by and listened to the Cullen conversation was trying to piece together what was going on. He understood that Alice had visions and Officer Swan was in danger, but he didn't know what it meant about the newborns, what they were and why they were dangerous, or what the hell the Cullens were doing with a pet wolf. He also didn't know what the beef was with this Victoria. He did understand that the unnaturals were attempting to leave when he wasn't finished with them.

"Cullen, we're not finished here," he growled out.

Carlisle turned slowly, the promise of violence crackling in the air, his eyes black once more and his knuckles absolutely white as he clenched them into fists tightly trying to reign in his anger and fear.

"I'm going after my daughters, Mr Balewa," he declared very quietly, his black eyes narrowed. "I don't want to fight, but I will. We _all_ will if you attempt to keep us from going after our own. And while you may be something _other_ , I doubt you'd be able to handle the entirety of my family."

Daryl wanted to lash out, wanted to accept the challenge. And it would be a challenge, one he felt he might be able to meet, but he hesitated. Not because he was scared, no it was the look in Carlisle's eyes. A desperation that he himself felt when he found his sister hysterical about uSathane. It was fear also—not necessarily of him, but the fate of Cullen's 'daughter'. And Daryl could understand that. While the beings before him weren't human, and made his very being bristle with violence, with the need to erase their wrongness from the world, Daryl couldn't ignore this evidence of humanity.

He nodded, standing down.

"I'm coming with. I've got beef with your boy, Jasper there, and I like Chief Swan, so I'll help protect him. Not to mention I still need my apology."

Carlisle nodded tersely, then turned his back on Daryl, typing rapidly on his phone. "We're running to the airport; I just bought a plane; we'll take it and fly it to Seattle. Keep up, Mr Balewa." Then he was gone, the other Cullens gone with him.

Daryl smirked and followed after, easily catching up to the near flying family as they blurred through the countryside. He was equally amazed at his speed and immediately comfortable with it, as though he'd had the ability his entire life.

Carlisle, to his credit, merely blinked in surprise. Then he sped up, his family and Daryl following suit.

They made it to the airport quickly. Carlisle cut his eyes to both blondes; Rosalie and Jasper nodded and was gone instantly, although Jasper looked mutinous all the same.

They weren't gone long, back with several papers in hand and a besotted man who obviously worked there in tow; the man punched in a code that opened the hangar, passing off equipment and keys to the blonde female eagerly.

She thanked the man, touching his arm appreciatively. Daryl couldn't help his disgusted grimace when he saw that the man looked like he was about to offer his soul to Rosalie if she gave even the slightest indication that she wanted it.

Carlisle cut his eyes to Jasper again, jerking his head to the enraptured fool. Jasper casually shrugged, his gaze almost lazy on the worker, and the adoring man blinked, suddenly embarrassed and eager to leave.

They all boarded the plane, not exactly first class, but able to comfortably fit them all with a few seats to spare. Surprises of surprises, the pilot was none other than Daryl's former prey.

"Her name is Esme, she's like a mother to me." The russet haired Ed-something said, eyes trained warily on Daryl's large frame.

Daryl shrugged then leaned forward, smirking when he saw the boy flinch before he could stop himself, a scowl on the boy's face.

"What are newborns and who's Victoria?"

The Cullens all exchanged weighted looks before Carlisle gave a sigh and nod of his head. They explained newborns were freshly turned vampires and wasn't _that_ a shock! The unnaturals were vampires. They told him how someone named James became obsessed with Miss Swan and how Edward (that was the russet haired boy's name) destroyed this Victoria's mate, protecting his own, and now she was back for revenge.

"Well, shit." Daryl said after taking it all in. "Soooo… not bears killing people?"

Carlisle grimaced, shaking his head sadly. "No, not bears." Taking in the threatening look the dark skinned man slanted his way, Carlisle hastened to explain. "We don't drink from humans! We feed from animals; it's why our eyes are gold."

Daryl nodded, swallowing back a growl, though his face tightened in repressed anger. "The murders in Seattle? The people missing..?"

Carlisle sighed. "Victoria and her newborns. See, a new vampire is generally….hungry; it takes some time to wean them, but so many new vampires and you have…so much death."

"Just how many newborns are we dealing with here?"

Again, the Cullens shared a look with each other, before Carlisle spoke again.

"A veritable army."

Daryl let out a whistle. "An army, huh. Guess it's a good thing I'm tagging along." He settled back into his seat before slanting a look Carlisle's way, considering his next words. "So, Alice has visions…"

Carlisle nodded curtly, not expounding on the statement that was clearly a question. Jasper had no such compunction.

"Alice can see the future."

"Jasper!" Carlisle hissed. The brawny son adopted a disapproving frown.

Jasper shrugged, unrepentant. "If he is to fight with us, he should know our strengths and weaknesses. Let's not forget that I don't answer to you anymore, Cullen," he sneered, eyes hard. "I'm only here for Alice." He turned back to Daryl and nodded at his 'brother.' "Edward there," he continued, "can read minds. And I, well I'm an empath. I can feel what you feel and sometimes," he met Daryl's eyes squarely. "I can change what you feel."

Daryl bit back his anger. _It was him! He's the one who's been messing with my head!_ Daryl leveled a knowing look Jasper's way, his irritation clear. "Fuck with my head again and I'm ripping yours off." Without waiting for a reply, he turned to the mind reader of the 'family.' _Read me loud and clear, Ed-boy. You tell my secrets, I rip out your tongue and tear off your fingers. What's in my heart is between me and the Lord Almighty alone_. "You get me?"

Edward grudgingly nodded. "I can't help what I hear. I can't exactly turn it off."

Daryl shrugged, agreeing. "I feel you on that, but see I don't really care what you hear; it's what you _do_ with the information. Listen all you like, really, but the moment you tell what you hear, is the moment we now have a problem. And that's it, that's all."

"I'll do my best to respect your privacy, but that which concerns my family and can harm them, I will freely and cheerfully offer up."

"Do that, kid. That's definitely your prerogative. Just know that once you do, well," Daryl bared his teeth in a mockery of a smile. "That ass is mine."

"We're here." Esme announced from the pit just as the plane pitched forward.

Everyone quickly exited the plane, Carlisle already on the phone with Alice to get her location. Then they were piling into their luxury car rentals and absolutely _flying_ down the lit streets of Seattle.

Snatches of conversation was had, in which Daryl found out that Alice only saw once you _decided_ and Edward couldn't read the Swan's girl mind. Before he could ask about _that_ particular story, they were stopping.

"Alice!" Carlisle and Esme cried out in relief, quickly enveloping the waif like girl in their arms, the very picture of relief.

"Bella!" Much more carefully, but no less relieved the Swan girl was gathered into the arms of the loving parental unit the Cullens were portraying. Then the Swan girl practically collapsed into Edward's arms, suddenly spent and absolutely clinging onto the man (?).

"Oh, Edward!" she swooned, actually _swooned_. "They have Charlie! They've got my dad and I _had_ to come. I _had_ to. Please don't be mad at me!" Then she started to cry softly into Edward's shirt, whom gathered her up tightly and shushed her gently, running his hands soothingly through her hair.

Before Daryl knew it, he had the Edward kid by the shoulder, his grip almost crushing as he was about to jerk the unnatural from the Swan girl, but he stopped himself at the last moment just squeezing Edward's shoulder warningly. The boy took the hint and untangled Swan from him, just staying close, but not touching. It was enough to calm the violence raging inside the dark skinned man as he was able to fight his instincts that screamed to end the wrongness.

"Where's Charlie, Bella?"

"He's um on his way? I texted Charlie and told him that I came to Seattle with Alice to go um shopping?"

Although she was giving answers, her voice pitched high at the end, turning everything the girl said into a question. The tense situation aside, Daryl thought it was pretty funny. Edward, the nosiest vamp ever, picked up on his thought and shot him a dirty look.

"Charlie will be leaving the office soon then headed to the café downtown where Bella's told him we will be meeting up for a late brunch. The only thing is I can't _see_ anything past that because of him!" She pointed quite accusingly at a nonplussed teen.

Said teen, turned his nose up and sneered at the elfish girl, disgust clear on his face. "Not my problem leech."

Daryl paused to consider the teen. He couldn't explain but the boy felt…familiar. It was the strangest thing. It kind of felt like his sister was standing right next to him, but not really. It was confusing.

"We don't have time for this, wolf."

"Jake, _please_. My _dad_."

The teen, Jake, immediately calmed himself at Swan's pleading. He clenched his teeth, but nodded all the same, stepping back from the vampires but not giving them his back.

"Exactly, Bells. Your _dad_. The bloodsuckers are the reason he's in danger in the first place! But you don't seem to care because here you are—with him!"

"Jake…"

"Whatever, Swan. I knew I should have brought the pack."

"Yeah," Jasper drawled, cutting in. "You probably should have." He turned to the Swan girl. "Isabella if you still want to have a dad, I'd _suggest_ we probably get a move on, but that's just what _I_ would do if I wanted to keep _my_ dad from dyin' a horrible bloody death from vengeful newborns."

"Jasper," Edward growled out, looking like for the unlife of him he wanted to cover the Swan girl's ears.

"Yes, Cullen? Did you want me to lie? Apologies, Miss Bella." His face softened, a sympathetic smile forming on his face, but his eyes were hard. "If you continue justifying your relationship to the wolf Jacob, your dad might go away forever because of really bad people."

"You mean monsters," Jacob rumbled, shaking as he looked at the blonde, all animosity present.

"Why, yes, dog," Jasper smiled at Jacob really slowly, all teeth (too much teeth). "I meant monsters."

Daryl stepped into the blonde's line of sight. To Jasper's credit and Daryl's surprise, Jasper did not react besides slanting a look his way.

"Chief Swan, everybody." The Jacob kid finally took notice of Daryl. His eyes narrowed in confusion before widening in recognition.

"You're Nandi's brother!"

"Yes, and you're obviously from the reservation. What are you doing with the vamps?"

"So you know about them?"

"Well I kinda—"

"Hey! Focus everybody. My dad."

Nothing more was said, they all slid into their respective cars, Bella staying with Edward. Daryl feeling drawn to the Jacob boy. Going at incredibly illegal speeds on residential streets, they were pulling into a semi full parking lot.

…..

A startled and slightly awed Chief Swan met them at the parking garage of the restaurant. He gawked, mouth agape and eyes slightly dazed at the group, starting as his daughter broke away and ran full speed at him, his arms coming out to wrap around her, shocked at Bella's uncharacteristic behavior.

His shock soon turned into suspicion and then anger, his eyes narrowing on the pretty boy boyfriend that broke his little girl's heart much too often.

"Dad! You're okay!" his girl cried, her face buried in his shoulder like she used to do as a tike, back when she used to run to him when Jacob Black's sisters wouldn't share their toys, back when she called him 'Daddy' instead of 'Charlie.'

He hugged her close, rubbing his hands soothingly down her back. "Hell's Bells, I'm fine, kiddo. What's gotten into you?"

Suddenly and much too soon, Bella stiffened in his arms, aware now and embarrassed. Woefully, Charlie released her, not much for public affection himself, but for a second he missed the days when Bella used to hug him and call him her favoritest person in the whole world, 'but don't tell Mom,' she'd say.

Swallowing back emotion, Charlie let his daughter go and Bella turned to the boy who seemed to always be present when she distanced herself from her father, not even meeting his eyes.

"Sorry, Charlie. I just uh- I-I heard…" Charlie saw her blindly reach back, and the Cullen boy, that damn Edward was there, grasping his daughter's hands without thought.

"Bella heard you were in Seattle and that the murders were happening here. She just wanted to make sure you were okay." He rubbed the back of his neck with a pale hand, almost sheepish. "I uh, I told her that you'd be fine, that you can take care of yourself, Chief Swan, but she needed to know her dad was okay, and well I kinda wanted to be sure also." His strange ocher eyes were suddenly soft and serious and Charlie found himself hating the kid a bit less.

"Aw, kid, I'm fine. You know your old man can take care of himself. Been doing it for a while now."

"I know dad, but with everything going on, the…the people going missing and the murders, I uh, I worried is all."

"I appreciate the concern, Bells. Your old man isn't going anywhere and neither are you for that matter because you're grounded."

"Grounded! What, why?! And I'm 18, Dad."

"Because you came all the way to Seattle without permission and without telling me and—is that Jake?"

Jacob Black waved innocently from the passenger side of a Land Rover.

"Hey, kid! Whatcha doing all the way out here and does Billy know where you are?"

"Bella isn't the only one that worried about you, Chief. Dad and Sue couldn't leave the res, but they wanted assurance too."

"Alright, alright. Guess I'll start checking in and calling back home so another search party isn't sent out." Charlie said glibly, but his pinked cheeks and soft eyes betrayed his sincere appreciation for the concern. "Esme! Oh and uh Dr. Cullen," he noticed the beautiful couple and their 'kids.' "What brought you out here?"

Carlisle's eyes crinkled. "Call me Carlisle, Chief Swan. Alice called my wife and me on an… impromptu road trip with your daughter, and we were understandably concerned."

"Bella!"

"Carlisle!" Bella gasped out, looking betrayed.

"Bella!" Charlie called out again. "You involved poor Alice Cullen in this? You didn't get her parents' permission?!" Turning to the Cullens. "I'm sorry about this Carlisle. I know how worried my kid makes me. There's more than a few gray hairs my girl and your boy caused me."

"Not a problem, Charlie. After Alice explained the situation, we found ourselves concerned for you also."

"And so you brought your entire family to the place people are being murdered…?"

"Well, naturally, I forbid them to go but then they said they'd just sneak away like Alice if they couldn't come with. You've made quite the impression on these kids, Chief Swan. On Forks as a whole."

"Well, uh, thanks for that. These knuckle-headed kids would be the death of us."

Bella let out a near hysterical laugh and Carlisle's smile became strained.

"Yes, well. Sorry we interrupted your break. Let us treat you to dinner. My family and I already ate—Alice's way of buttering us up."

"Don't I know all about that one!" Charlie laughed. "Bells makes my favorite meal whenever she wants something. I come home to fresh fish and cold beers and I know she's wanting something or done found herself in some trouble. While I appreciate the offer, Dr. Cullen, I'm just going to grab something quick then head back to the office. We can all grab dessert afterwards, your treat."

"Edward has always been curious about what it is that you do, Dad!" Bella interjected quickly. "He's been thinking about a career in law enforcement."

Charlie raised a brow, taking in Edward's stylishly windswept hair and slight build skeptically.

"I thought you said he was going to be a piano playing doctor, Bells and heal the world with his beautiful lullabies."

Emmett snickered loudly. "Too right, Chief Swan. It was actually me that was thinking about going into criminal justice. All those _Criminal Minds_ marathons got me interested."

"A TV show is what you're basing your future on, son? Kids these days…"

"Well, like I told Dad, it's either that or the military. I'm stopping the bad guys one way or another."

"Me too, Charlie!" Jacob called. "I uh was wondering about it too. Now it's too early to be thinking about my future—"

"Are you kidding, son? This is the perfect time! We'll call Billy and let him know you're safe, parents like when you do considerate things like that."

"Dad…" Bella near whined, quite chastened.

"Hint, hint, Bells." Charlie continued. "Well let's go then, boys. That is if you're okay with it, Carlisle, Esme…?"

"Cullen, uh I mean Emmett, didn't you say that you needed to do something somewhere else?" Jacob asked almost pointedly. "I'll take off with Charlie and you and your… _brothers_ can meet up after."

"Oh, of course, Jacob." Esme cut in with a beatific smile. "You're absolutely right. Emmett, honey, didn't you want to catch up with Jasper and his friend, Darr...ren? I'm sure Chief Swan wouldn't mind you shadowing him later. Let young Mr. Black shadow him, I'm sure one at time will allow for a better understanding and teaching." Looking up at Charlie underneath her lashes, red lips smiling genially, the vampires silently implored the chief. "Don't you think so, Chief Swan?"

Charlie blushed hard, quickly darting his eyes away from the beautiful woman. _Get a grip, Charlie-boy. That's someone's_ wife _and the husband is right in front of you!_

"Y-y-yeah… It'd be easier with just one of you uh," Charlie floundered, clearing his throat hastily, searching for a safe distraction to get his footing back under him. He looked directly at the patriarch, steadfastly keeping his eyes on Carlisle. "Say, uh Carlisle, just where are your other kids? I see Alice and Emmett and Rosalie in the car but where is the other one with the blonde hair?"

"Jasper. He decided to stay back at the hotel; college entrance exams stop for no one."

"Ah. Didn't take him for the studious sort."

"Yes, well. We'll see you boys in an hour or so." Esme sang with a soft smile of encouragement. "Us girls are going _shopping_. I need new curtains for the living room."

"And I have my nurses going spare right now back in Forks. I'll calm them down, check in with them and catch up on some much needed rest then we can grab that dessert, Chief. My treat."

"Sounds like a plan, let's go Jake."

…..

"So where is it you work when out here, Chief?" Jacob asked after long moments of companionable silence.

"Since they're not all that sure that the killings are human or animal, I've split my time between the disappearances in the city and as a favor, I've been looking into the disappearances in Seward Park. That's where we're headed now."

"So you find clues to help you find people? Are you any closer to finding out what happened to them?"

"What do you think I do as Chief of Police of Forks?" Charlie asked, eye slanting towards the 'inspiring officer.'

"Uh, you solve cases and help people feel safe."

"That's a nice thought Jake, but I really—"

SKRRR CRASH!

Jacob's quick reflexes had him covering Charlie Swan just as a van t-boned the passenger side. The car went airborne for a moment before CRASHING back down and rolling, rolling until it stopped with a loud clang, Jacob's world going sideways as the car stopped on its left side—the driver's side. Jacob's head flew back hard against the headrest as the airbags deployed, and the siren went off, adding to the bells already ringing in his head. The teenager was dazed, his eyes going in and out of focus, his head swiveled shakily to and fro, and his blurry sight just barely made out the slumped form of Charlie. His eyes widened only to narrow in sudden determination. He had to get Charlie!

Injured and fighting back the urge to shift, Jacob tried to wake Charlie, who did not stir at the teenager's frantic prodding. Forcing himself not to panic, Jacob let instinct guide him. One hand held firmly onto the headrest as he broke his seatbelt, freeing himself, the headrest creaked as it was forced to take the teen's considerable full weight. Searching blindly for the door handle, Jake's hand was able to take in how mangled the metal on his side of the door was, but the handle was there. He pulled it but the blasted door wouldn't budge and Jacob could smell blood and it wasn't his own, that coupled with Carlie's loud labored breathing, Jacob had to hurry.

Moving quickly, he brought his legs up to his chest and kicked out the cracked window shield with all the strength of the supernatural, one kick sending the shield flying. Jacob crawled out, ignoring the glass as it scraped against him, he changed his position so that he was half inside the car with his legs outside. The chief wouldn't budge as the teenage shifter tried to pull him out even with his incredible strength and the leverage his new position allowed. Jacob couldn't figure out why until his tearing eyes landed on the goddamn seatbelt. Of course. The teenager tried to unbuckle an unconscious Charlie before simply ripping the seatbelt off, catching the chief's weight under the arms and swiftly dragging him out through the wind-shield and away from the wreckage with an inhuman quickness that would have dazed a conscious Charlie.

The teen deeming the Chief of Fork's police was a safe distance, set him down on the grass only to freeze once clear as his senses screamed danger. _Leech._

There behind the wheel was the red headed bitch. She locked eyes with him deliberately, opening the door of the van that ran into them and _disappeared_. The teen's shifter eyes barely caught sight of her until she was a ways away. She was fast, but Jacob would be faster. Without thought, the teen took off after the red head as she darted into the park, a growl reverberating from him as he gave chase.

…

Daryl, who had stolen away with his newfound speed once he realized Charlie didn't know about the supernatural, quickly bent the corner in one of the Cullen's rentals. Jasper for whatever reason decided to tag along. The two surreptitiously trailed after the conspicuous police cruiser.

"Why are you still here, man?" Daryl asked the silent vamp in the passenger seat next to him.

Jasper stared resolutely ahead at the blurring buildings.

"I asked you a question, Cullen."

"Whitlock," the blonde snarled, face screwed up into a near demonic visage with his anger; he'd never looked more the vampire.

There was silence.

It crackled in the small space of the car.

Jasper breathed, working his clenched jaw into a more relaxed grimace. "My name is Whitlock. Jasper Whitlock. Not Cullen. _Never_ Cullen."

"Whitlock," Daryl worked the name around in his mouth, a new question burning on the tip of his tongue. Daryl rolled his large shoulders. "Fuck it, man. I'm not even going to ask."

The wheel jerked, the car skidding as they narrowly missed colliding with what was definitely a drunk driver who just blew through a red light.

"Imbongolo!" Daryl yelled out of reflex as he pumped the brake just in time.

The car stopped, the seatbelt the only thing keeping the two from flying through the windshield.

There was a deafening POP!

"Tell me that wasn't what I think it was," Daryl whined.

"Tire popped. Gotta run it before we miss Charlie."'

"Yeah, you're right. Not like it wouldn't be faster on foot for us."

The two took off after the cruiser, being careful to stay in less populated and shadowy areas. A loud crash had them quickening even more.

Jasper and Daryl arrived just as a large wolf that had to be Jacob disappeared in the thick tree line, a copse of heavy greenery swallowing his bounding form and the beginning of a growl.

Daryl took quick stock of the bleeding and unconscious chief Swan and a dark eyed but calm Jasper. The chief was losing blood quickly, a piece of shrapnel from the crash pierced his leg and side if the dark splotch on his pants was any indication.

"You go after him and" he paused to sniff, under the coppery tang of blood, picking up on the sickly sweet scent that marked one of _them_.

"Victoria." Jasper supplied, still calm next to a bleeding Charlie Swan.

"I'll follow after once I have him safe somewhere. Keep your phone on you."

Jasper nodded then disappeared without a backwards glance.

Daryl turned back to the unconscious chief and carefully placed his hand at the nape of Swan's neck, holding his seriously concussed head off the ground, his other hand going under the chief's knees then lifted the man as though he weighed nothing, Daryl's stride not faltering the least as he carried Swan bridal style to lay in the shade of a large elm, far away from the wreckage that was starting to smoke.

The dark man removed his jacket and belt. He quickly wrapped his belt tightly under Charlie's groin, his make-shift tourniquet hopefully buying the chief time. Daryl hoped the shrapnel hadn't hit anything vital. There didn't seem to be any gushing, so maybe not an arterial wound, but Daryl wasn't a doctor.

Making certain the belt was tight above the wound, Daryl turned back to the slow burning cruiser. The car was flipped, but hopefully, what Daryl needed would be in the passenger side. Lying flat on his belly in the shattered glass, Daryl didn't even wince as he reached a long arm into the car, hands blindly feeling along for the glove compartment. Moments later, Daryl blurred back to Charlie, brandishing a first-aid kit triumphantly.

The kit was basic, having only anti-septic, bandages and gauze, but it would do. He ripped the leg of Swan's trousers, exposing a mess of purpling bruising underneath all the blood leaking out of what was definitely going to need stitches. And Jesus, whatever stabbed the chief, might have nicked something important, because Swan was losing color and the damn stab wound kept bleeding, a bit slower with the tourniquet, but still hadn't stopped.

Working quickly, within seconds, Daryl's inhuman speed had the wound flushed with the antiseptic, gauze used liberally into the cut then bandaged snug.

Daryl picked Swan up again, ready to race him to the nearest hospital when his hearing picked up someone quickly approaching, his nose telling him next that it was the Cullens.

Carlisle wasted no time as he seemingly materialized, dropping next to the chief, taking in Daryl's quick first-aid with an impressed look that bordered on insulting. The doctor nodded decisively then turned to his family who was waiting impatiently for instruction and holding themselves stiffly, eyes black with a reluctant hunger.

"Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, go after Jacob." They all turned with relief and were gone. "Esme," he turned to his wife, apologetic but firm. "Love, you're not a fighter and that may be needed, and Charlie needs medical attention. Daryl may have slowed the bleeding, buying Chief Swan time, but that's it. Charlie is running out of time—"

A car _skurrreedd_ up; Carlisle sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in a human gesture of annoyance and resignation.

The car, a dark blue Escalade, passenger door flew open the moment the car came to a stop. Bella flying out and running straight to Charlie, a sob escaping her as her hands fluttered over him uselessly. She turned tearful brown eyes Carlisle's way, who noticeably softened his countenance.

"Bella, he needs a hospital and Jacob went after Victoria—"

"Victoria," the teen whispered hoarsely, overcome with emotion. She clutched her father's hand, head down and long brown hair obscuring her from the world. "Did she do this?"

Carlisle hesitated. Technically, he didn't know, but it didn't take a vampire to figure out what most likely happened. The pause was enough that Bella growled impressively for a human, looking up her eyes were bright, almost manic and her teeth were bared almost feral.

"Go, Carlisle. Get that…that _bitch_ ," she spat. "I'll drive Charlie to the hospital."

Edward wordlessly picked up Charlie and carefully deposited him into the backseat of the Cadillac. He made to drive, but Carlisle stopped him.

"Edward, you're the fastest of us all, and with your ability, you can prove invaluable against whatever we may be facing."

Edward hesitated, torn.

Esme stepped forward, a soft smile on her face. "Go, I'll stay with Bella."

Carlisle hugged his wife close, Edward embracing Bella, both whispering under his breath endearments and if their "I love you" sounded like a good-bye, no one said anything.

Bella tearfully, but resolutely slid in the backseat with her comatose father, her hand finding his as she whispered soothing nothings, Esme behind the wheel as the Escalade sped back towards the city.

"Well, now that Swan is heading to safety, maybe _now_ we can go help Jasper against an army of newborns." Daryl said pointedly, as he tied his long dreadlocks back, loosening his broad shoulders in preparation.

"Of course. Why did you stay when I sent everyone else away?"

"You're a vamp," Daryl pointed out with a _duh_ tone. "Swan was bleeding."

"Ah."

It wasn't too much later until they found themselves turning back around as they followed the scent, coming upon the rest of the Cullens.

"Their scent turns back towards the city." Emmett informed.

"Bella." Edward breathed, quickly disappearing.

"No! Edward!" Carlisle called after him. He turned to the clairvoyant. "Alice?"

Alice's fey like features blanked. Her wide amber eyes seeing past her surroundings. Precious moments later, she finally blinked, coming back to herself. "The parking garage!" she exclaimed. "In the original vision there was an unfinished parking garage on the west side of the city —the one Charlie was going to be taken to; that's where she'll be!"

"West of here," Carlisle mused grimly. "It's fairly abandoned with dilapidated buildings and all of the construction going on."

"The Detroit side of Seattle," Emmett chimed in, with a half-hearted laugh, yelping dramatically when Rosalie slapped him upside the head with a fond smile.

"Let's go."

…..

They arrived at the parking garage, which looked far too innocuous for a parking lot full of blood sucking vampires. Edward was nowhere to be seen, nor was Jasper, but according to Daryl's nose, at least Jasper should be there….

And there! Daryl moved with a swiftness, he was somewhere else before he registered the action; the air behind him displacing with something—no…someone.

"It's a glamour!" Rosalie's bell tones called out. "Don't trust what you don't see!"

She was hit by an unseen someone from the side, and went flying, crashing into the concrete wall.

"Rose!" Emmett bellowed, rushing over to her with a grace that a large man like him shouldn't have.

Daryl dodged again, and struck out with all he had, connecting solidly with his unseen assailant. He inhaled, nose catching the sickly sweet scent with a copper tang, and followed the smell left and up, grabbing what felt like a shoulder, his other hand found the arm and _pulled_ , feeling it come off in his hand. He followed it up with a reach up, dodging a leg as his large hand wrapped around a broad throat and _pulled_ , with a _cracking_ then a _POP!_ what had to be the head was in his hand and the kicking, flailing body went limp instantly.

Daryl looked up to see the Cullens struggling against unseen forces. They were losing.

"Your nose!" Daryl grunted as he took a hit to the chest, knocking the air out of him. He followed right, moving at the tale-tale sound of air displacing, ducking low over what might have been a kick and reaching out again, hands finding a leg and an arm before the invisible being could move, and kneeing up with his full strength. The body flew up, Daryl's tight grip on its upper arm, the only thing keeping it from flying away with the momentum, but it did send the dark man falling forward, his unseen opponent underneath him, their position leaving Daryl vulnerable. Before, the vamp could capitalize, the dreadhead quickly straddled the vamp, settling his full considerable weight on the invisible vamp.

"Follow your fucking nose!" he roared out over his shoulder to the Olympic coven.

Large brown hands found shoulders then feeling their way up to a slender neck, not pausing as freezing hands immediately seized his forearms in a painful grip—the dreadhead _squeezed_ then _pulled_.

The unseen forces started to flicker in and out into existence. The struggling being underneath him was discovered to be a distressingly young boy, Hispanic and sporting dark wavy hair and dimples, large red eyes frightened and panicked. Daryl froze at the youth; he could almost smell the *similac on the boy. He took in what must have been dozens of newborns that were suddenly revealed and so was a snarling, fighting but clearly injured giant russet wolf. Then there was Jasper.

The blonde Cullen—no, Whitlock. Whitlock was an absolute _force_ unto himself. Quicker than Daryl could scarcely follow, Jasper had dismembered and beheaded several newborns, dodging and striking all the while. Daryl watched as the amber-eyed blonde went for the jugular of a snarling brunette, and tore out the brunette's throat with his _teeth_ , her head rolling as Jasper dodged another vamp while ripping off the arm of a screeching red-headed man.

Then it was all gone as Daryl was broadsided by what felt like a truck; his nose not warning him in time.

"A forklift!" Daryl groaned, more than frustrated, shoving the still invisible vehicle away from him. That one second of inattention, dazed and irritated cost Daryl dearly. The newborns were upon him and all Daryl knew was red.

…

Jasper cursed as he backhanded a newborn. Nandi's brother just went down; the girl would be absolutely insufferable if he let her brother die, mutant or no.

With a long suffering sigh, Jasper started making his way to the slumped form of Daryl, only to slow, neatly side stepping a growling ginger. He could tell that no one else could see the newborns. One of the damn vampires had a gift and he suspected in order to be affected by it, the victim had to be outside the area before it was activated.

Useful. If only he could figure out which one of the fuckers it was, then he could take that one out and even the playing field.

Edward would be so useful right now, the mind reading dick….

Just as he made it to Balewa's side, all of Jasper's senses of get-the-fuck-out-of-there hit him full force. Not hesitating a bit, Jasper promptly ran to the other side of the building.

Not a moment later the forklift went flying across the space, taking a few vamps with it, but Jasper barely paid them any mind, no, the entirety of Jasper Whitlock's attention was on the giant fucking lion that was tearing into stunned newborns like they were kittens.

"What the fuck?"

With a roar, legs were torn off, arms ripped from their sockets. For some reason, the Toy Story movie popped into Jasper's head. He felt like he was in that Sid kid's room. Chuckling to himself, he decided to wait it out. And if his laughter was borderline that of hysteria, at least the mind-raping Eddie wasn't there to rat him out.

"I'll let fucking Aslan take care of the newborns."

"Dude, definitely not Aslan" Emmett sidled up next to him with the rest of the Cullens, all standing by, their emotions tasting of strong terror. "That's definitely Mufasa. Daryl's even from Africa. So totally Lion King."

"I-I don't know, Em…" Alice's shaky soprano sounded on the other side of Jasper, golden eyes wide. "I've gotta go with Jazz on this. That's totally Aslan."

Jasper slanted a look their way, but didn't respond. He didn't react when Alice edged closer to him, small form slightly behind him, until her tiny hand reached for his in comfort.

"Alice."

She whimpered, but let his hand go, taking shelter next to Rosalie and Esme, the women slightly behind Carlisle and Emmett.

Everyone gasped then. Looking up, Jasper didn't see much anything different. The wolf and lion were still tearing newborns apart. He prodded their emotions and shock and fear was prevalent. They must be able to see the battle now. So, the gifted vamp was dead then. That was actually disappointing.

"Is that actually Mr. Balewa?" Esme asked Carlisle in hushed tones.

"Carlisle's eyes were riveted on the lion. "Look at the eyes, love. Their windows to the soul."

Esme gasped, seeing blue-grey eyes on the rampaging beast. She turned to her husband. "He's still in there."

It went quiet then. Much too quiet.

Then the Cullens and Jasper were scattered and thrown like bowling pins after a strike. Recovering quickly, they surrounded the huge lion, but didn't attack. No one wanted to harm Daryl.

"Stay back! He's running on instinct. He doesn't recognize us as friend!" Jasper warned as he dodged a large paw, able to feel the primitive emotions of _hunthuntkillhunt_. "If you strike to kill, I will return the same to you. This is Nandi's brother, and I am responsible for her happiness. I cannot allow you to hurt her by hurting him." He risked a look at Rosalie.

"Give me your phone. I have a plan."

Jasper turned to the injured wolf, who was trying to keep the lion from harming the Cullens. "Keep him busy, Jacob!" The lion was allowing Jacob to lead him in a game of chase and play fighting, being careful with the wolf's injuries.

Rosalie's phone in hand, Jasper quickly dialed a number.

The phone rang.

And rang.

"C'mon, darling.' Pick up the fuckin' phone."

It rang.

Then a click as someone answered.

"Nandi, kitten it's Jasper." He spoke quickly. "Your brother took out a vampire newborn army, but now the Cullens and Jacob are in danger. Daryl is lost to his instincts. Talk to him and bring him back before we have to fight."

" _My brother's in danger from a newborn army_ " his girl's irritated voice sounded through the phone, groggy with sleep. " _What the hell can babies do? And why is there an army of them?_ "

Biting back a snarl at the damn service in the parking garage, Jasper repeated himself.

"There was an army of newborn vampires in Seattle. Your brother turned into a bloody lion. Like full on Alan type. And I need you to calm him down so we don't have to kill him."

There was a gasp on the other line. " _What the fuck is he doing in Seattle?_ "

"Nandi!" Jasper growled, fingers tightening on the cell. "So help me god. Focus, kitten! Your brother transformed into a giant bloody lion and _he's trying to_ _kill us_! _Talk to him_ or _we'll_ have to kill _him_!"

Nandi swallowed hard on the phone, her voice shaky and more subdued when she spoke next. " _O-o-okay. Okay_. _Don't hurt him, Jasper. Please._ "

"Alright. Listen, kitten," he spoke soothingly into the phone, voice soft. "I won't let anything happen to your brother. I know how much he means to you, but you've got to calm him down."

"Jasper!" Emmett called, voice panicked as he barely dodged a swipe from the giant feline. "Hurry it up, please. Jake seems like he's tiring!"

"Nandi, I'm putting you on speaker phone." Jasper turned to Jacob, who _was_ moving a bit slow.

"Jacob! One more minute! Just hold his attention for another minute! Everyone else, fall back!"

One by one, the Cullens did as instructed, Daryl the Lion occupied with the game of chase with Jacob the wolf.

"Jacob! Change back now! He won't hurt you!"

It was either a testament of Black's exhaustion or his trust that he changed back immediately.

The lion stopped mid-bound. Black seconds away from sharp teeth. It sniffed the Quileute, growled low in its throat, lips pulled back to show menacing teeth… and then it nuzzled the harried teen.

"Just as I thought," Jasper whispered, taking in the scene. "Jacob! Put the phone to his ear! Catch!" Then Jasper threw the phone.

Jacob did. Holding the phone out to the lion's ear, petting its mane as it looked away towards the phone, Jasper in its sights.

" _Daryl…"_

The lion froze.

"Okuxhunyiwe _. It's… i-it's_ kancane. _Big brother it's okay. You don't have to fight anymore._ "

"Holy shit. It's working." Emmett whispered. Esme elbowed him, face serious as she shook her head.

" _You've got to calm down now, okay. Remember the song that always used to calm me down. You said mom sung it to you and then you sang it for me. Well, I'm gonna sing it for you now._ " She took a deep breath. Then began, soft and high.

" _Thula thul, thula baba, thula sana, (Keep quiet, my child)  
Thul'u babuzo ficka, eku seni. (Be quiet, daddy will return at dawn)"_

The lion began to purr, laying down; his grey eyes calming. Jacob followed it down with the cell phone.

" _Thula thul, thula baba, thula sana (Keep quiet, my baby)_

 _Tul'ubab 'uzobuya eku seni (There's a star that will lead him home_ )"

Daryl the lion was still purring, lazily blinking.

" _Daryl? Daryl, you've done well. Now come back home, big brother. Let…"_ Nandi swallowed. " _Let Ancestor Siyabo sleep."_

Daryl the Lion closed its eyes. And with bated breaths, everyone watched as seconds later, Daryl the man was there.

Jasper caught Jacob's eye, gesturing for the phone.

Jacob shook his head, keeping the phone next to Daryl's ear.

" _Okuxhunyiwe? Dee? Dee you there? Daryl!_ "

The lion turned man groaned. "Baby girl, sshhhh. I'm sleep."

" _Daryl!_ " The phone cried out relieved. " _Big brother, you've got to stop scaring me_. _That's my job, 'member._ "

"Nandi?" He opened his eyes, taking in the destroyed parking garage, the writhing dismembered limbs, and all of the Cullen clan watching him fearfully. All at once, it came back to him. The battle, the forklift, the freckled tween.

Daryl sat up sharply, looking around him in dismay when his eyes fell on dark wavy hair.

"Nandi," he said, taking the phone from a startled Jacob. "Baby girl, I'll call you right back."

" _Daryl! Wai-_!"

Click.

"What happened after I went down?"

They told him.

"But we've got to burn this place now," Carlisle urged. "All that roaring and crashing, someone is bound to be here soon."

Daryl shook his head, dreadlocks out its ponytail, vampire's venom and his blood mixed in his hair and streaked across his face.

"The kid that made everyone go invisible," Daryl whispered. "Where is he?"

"Kid?" Rosalie questioned, stepping forward.

"There was a kid! I-I had him and I was about to….then I saw him. I saw him and he was just a boy. Ya'll turning kids?" Daryl turned to the Cullens with a growl.

"No, no, no, we don't." Carlisle stepped forward, voice purposely calm. "There's even laws against it. But we have to burn this place down to protect the secrecy. Any questions you have, we'll answer afterwards."

Carlisle turned to his family. "Rose, Emm gather everything together. Just like in Phoenix." He turned to his wife, "Esme, try to get a hold of Edward. Jasper…" Carlisle hesitated as he looked at the blonde, his face apologetic. "I know you don't answer to me anymore and I am sorry how things went, but I need you to double tap. We cannot have another Victoria…"

" _Victoria_." Everyone gasped together in realization.

"She isn't here." Carlisle hissed, uncharacteristically furious. "She probably never was." The Cullen patriarch turned to the clairvoyant. "Alice?"

The seer was already looking into the future, her face blank, eyes thousand miles away.

She gasped, an incredulous smile on her face. "Edward got her!" Alice spoke fast, brows furrowing as she relived what her vision showed. "She was never here; she somehow knew Charlie would be taken to the closest hospital; she met Bella there, stole Charlie, and used him to bait Bella away! Victoria had her a-and was about to… but then Edward got her! One of her newborns, Riley turned against her and together they killed her. Then Edward let him go, agreeing to meet up later and teach him about our alternative way of living.

"He's decided to call me and tell me all about it."

"My word!" Carlisle exclaimed. "Well, there's that. He's okay, Alice?"

On cue, Alice's phone rang. _Edwaaarrrddd the Neeerrrddd_ held up with a smug I-told-you-so face.

"Edward, I know about Victoria, already. Are you and Bella okay?" Alice paused, listening. "And Charlie?" She relaxed, nodding her head at everyone, giving an all-clear of sorts.

Jacob having heard enough once it was confirmed the Swans were okay, with the help of Daryl, made his way out of the garage. The two sat, contemplating their night as the Cullens committed arson.

"Sooo you're uh…" Jacob said searchingly.

"Yup," Daryl sighed. "And you're…"

"Yup."

The caramel-skinned man relaxed only to shoot up abruptly, startling the weary teen-wolf. "Shit! I never called my sister back! She's gonna kill me!"

"Just 'rememba who you ah...'"

"Lion-King jokes? Seriously man?"

….

*Similac: It's a brand of infant formula. So essentially, the newborn was still a kid to Daryl.

Okuxhunyiwe: big brother

Kakane: lioness (kind of ironic that Daryl calls Nandi that…or maybe its not so ironic hahaha)

A/N:

First, thanks for sticking with this story. I know updates are not at all as "regular" as advertised, and I do apologize for that. My new job is super demanding and when I do THINK I have time to write, RL or the dreaded writer's block give me a kick in the rear. I appreciate all of you guys and literally YOUR REVIEWS HAVE INSPIRED ME ALL OVER AGAIN to work this story until it's finished!

 **GeezerWench** : Not sure if the "who's fighting who" was a rhetorical question, but the confusion is intentional. Jasper has been "exiled" and yet Daryl's supernaturalness has him on edge where "The enemy of my enemy is my friend" mentality kind of kicks in. Hopefully the continuation of the confrontation helps clear much up. S/N: I've had half the chapter written for some time now, but it felt more than lacking.

Also, YOU WRE RIGHT ABOUT SEKHMET! Daryl is definitely Marked. Chagrined, I'm hanging my head a little, wondering if I made it super obvious, or you're just really smart… Next Chapter, we return to Nandi and how she's dealing with it all…

 **Elsac** : Welcome to The New Girl. I hope you enjoy this update and thank you for your follow and review.

 **EdieJay** : Hiiiiiii Your review of me inspiring you actually inspired me to stay true to this story and continue it because you're right a good POC is hard to come by and I want to do mine justice. Thank you for reviewing !

 **Inabellclo** : First, Happy belated birthday! Second, welcome to The New Girl. I hope you enjoyed this update!

All my favs and followers : THANK YOU! NEXT UPDATE coming soon…


	20. Kitten's Got Claws

Chapter 20

Kitten Got Claws

"….Baleewa….Miss Baleewa!"

Nandi snapped her head up, horrified to realize that the entire math class was looking at her. Honestly, she should have just stayed home. Why did she think she could get through school with everything that was going on? _It's been two days…_

Teacher Russel stopped short, his wizened face twisting into one of concern. Nandi didn't realize she looked on the verge of tears.

"Are you alright, Miss Baleewa?"

Positively mortified, Nandi found herself nodding her head, but at the site of his sincere concern, the tears started to fall.

"Class, open your books to page seventy-two, and do problems ten through twenty. Miss Baleewa, let's step into the hall." Nandi stood, keeping her head down so that her newly styled hair covered her face, the large curls not hiding the tears dripping off her chin.

The door shut behind the teacher with a soft click. Teacher Russel sighed and when he spoke his voice was soft, as though he thought he might frighten Nandi away or maybe he just hated tears.

"Has Mr. Cullen done anything…untoward?"

Nandi flinched at the pain that thinking of Jasper caused. It was the strangest thing, but both her brother and Jasper's absence created an ache in her. Dare she admit it, but Nandi actually missed the overbearing jerk. Sure she wanted to kick his ass, but she didn't want him _gone._ She was so surprised by the mention of her pain-in-the-ass sort of boyfriend, she didn't realize what such a violent reaction implied.

Teacher Russel's lips thinned, and his face looked as though it was carved from stone, but his voice stayed that gentle, almost consoling tone that made Nandi cry in the first place.

"Do you want to talk to the counselor? Do you uh need to see the nurse?"

Nandi's brows knitted together in confusion. What the hell was Teacher Russel going on about? Why would she need the nurse?

"Teacher Russel…why would I…?"

"Does he hit you? Are you injured, Miss Baleewa?"

"Does who hit me? What…?"

They caused quite a commotion, the receptionist having been spying in the first place. Well, she wasn't spying, she just happened to look over and noticed how distraught the poor new girl was. As a concerned faculty member, she would be remiss in her duties to leave a student to suffer.

"So, I'm sorry Miss Cope, but I won't be late again, honest," a young sophomore was saying, ringing his hands and smelling strongly of booze.

Miss Cope smiled absently and shooed the teen away. "Get to class, Adrian. Don't let it happen again, now." Then Miss Cope hurried with all due haste to a shouting Nandi not too far from her office door.

"What seems to be the problem here, Gerald?"

Teacher Russel sighed heavily before gesturing to a frustrated Nandi. "She needs the counselor and maybe a nurse, Irene."

The receptionist, Irene Cope, gasped, appropriately concerned. "Are you hurt, sweetie?" Not waiting for a reply, Miss Cope placed a comforting arm around Nandi, leading her to the counseling office. "I'll take her; you can get back to class."

The math teacher hesitated. Looking extremely uncomfortable, he shook his head at Miss Cope.

"I, uh think I should accompany you. Miss Baleewa is my student, Irene, and so she is my responsibility and if she is being…abused by, uh Mr. Cullen, then I would like to know that not only will my student receive the support and help she needs, but Mr. Cullen won't get away with it."

The bell rang then, signaling the end of class, and eliciting the throng of teens into the hall, chatter filling it.

"Abused?!" screeched a thoroughly surprised Irene Cope. "By Jasper Cullen?!"

Unfortunately, her voice carried through the hallway, a slight echo following them. Everyone stopped, heads all turned towards Miss Cope, taking in a frozen Nandi with dried tear tracks on her brown face and her sympathetic math teacher.

The whispers started furiously.

"… _a woman beater…_ "

" _It's always the quiet ones._.."

" _What a fucking bitch, lying on Jazzy-poo like that_ "

" _Poor new girl_ …"

"… _As if he'd ever lay hands on a girl._.."

Nandi blanched, well and truly mortified. "Jasper never hit me!" she attempted to correct everyone, but no one would believe her and she was ushered into the counseling office by Forks good Samaritans.

A slim older woman with kind eyes and salt and pepper hair greeted them with a concerned look. Before Nandi could begin to explain the huge misunderstanding, the two candidates for "faculty of the year" answered for her.

"This is my student and she needs help—"

"As a member of the staff, I couldn't ignore a crying distressed student—"

"Crying? Distressed?" questioned the counselor. "Why were you crying?"

"She says that her boyfriend hits her!"

Nandi sputtered, "I never said-!"

"Your boyfriend hits you?"

"He's not really my—"

"It's alright, hun," interrupted the well-meaning counselor, voice soft and sympathetic, almost that of pity. "You're safe here. He can't get you anymore; dry your tears."

"If you people would just _listen_ to me!" Nandi screamed, breaking away from her two escorts. "Jasper doesn't hit me! I was crying because my brother is in bloody Seattle and I haven't heard from in two ruddy days!"

There was a long silence as everyone took in how big a misunderstanding this was, but it was soon short lived as Miss Cope stepped forward, real concern on her face.

"He went to Seattle? Was he investigating the…murders out there?"

Nandi nodded, feeling her eyes well up again. She knew that he could handle himself, and if Jasper was to be believed then he could _really_ handle himself, but it's been _two days_ without word, without a call, a text…

Nandi was worried, Lord was she worried! Not even a peep from Jasper….

"…Chief swan in Seattle's emergency room; think it was the serial killer…."

Nandi started, "Chief Swan was attacked in Seattle?" Jasper didn't say anything about that! "How long ago, ma'am?"

Miss Cope nodded sadly, looking away from Nandi. "Bella's there with him now…"

"How long ago?!"

Miss Cope was absolutely miserable, but she whispered in the tense room, three damning words. "Two days ago."

Nandi shuddered, her legs threatening to give out at the news. The math teacher caught her, having stayed close. Nandi shrugged out of his hold, attempting to control her composure, but the lump in her throat and the tears in her eyes belied said composure.

"My brother's gonna be okay!" Nandi screamed, not liking the pity in their eyes. "He's going to come home and I'll kick his ass for making me worry so much, but he's coming home."

"Miss Baleewah, honey, its—"

"Shut up!" Nandi cried, eyes shut tight against their skepticism. "Daryl is okay! And the name is fucking Bah-leh-wa! Not Baleewah, or...or… Toby! You can't just rename people because you're too fucking lazy or dumb to learn how to say something that isn't some cookie-cutter backwater bullshit!"

"Miss Baleewa—Balehwah!" exclaimed Miss Cope. "Detention!"

The dark skinned girl snarled, incensed. "Don't bother, _Irene_ ; I'm leaving." She tossed her wild curls and left the office, slamming the door behind her, only to walk into a full attendance lobby. Nandi bared her teeth at the nosy students of Forks High and stalked off to her car, speeding home without a look back.

….

Nandi Balewa was pissed. Her brother was going to be the death of her. She had paced the length of their porch she didn't know how many times, and she was in desperate need of a manicure, due to having chewed down her nails out of fear and anxiety. And she ruined her twist-out running her hands through her hair and pulling on the strands in helpless frustration.

She was regretting her angry outburst at school, but those people were acting as though she'd never see Daryl again, and that just wasn't true.

Not to mention the damn Mark was burning again; not nearly as painful as before, as Jasper did something to it before she left the hospital, so it wasn't _hurting_ , but his vamp magic could only do so much she guessed, so it was still a real annoyance.

In short, ya girl was stressed the fuck out. And it was all her brother's fault. And Jasper's too, of course. Because that controlling jerk rigged her car to give out after 15 miles, or something because once she made it home, she grabbed some cash and started to leave, but the damn car wouldn't start! Damn it all, she couldn't even drive to Seattle to make sure Daryl was okay, and she tried calling but it was private and wouldn't redial.

Oh, and Ugogo still hadn't said a word; her once proud grandmother seemed diminished somehow, her eyes red and bloodshot from crying herself to sleep. Now all she did was burn sage in the backyard and murmur prayers in her native tongue.

Which was just as well, since Nandi didn't even know where to begin with the Truth.

"I can't just stay here and _wait_." Nandi decided. "I've got to do something. I've got to—"

There was a blue Escalade pulling up. Daryl's large frame stepped out of the driver's side. At the sight of her brother, Nandi was flooded with a relief so strong, she staggered with it, tears rapidly forming and a lump growing in her throat. Then her brother smiled, dimples prevalent, looking for all the world like he just had a day at work. And his nonchalance absolutely infuriated her. After worrying her senseless, he actually had the nerve to swagger up to her, arms extended for a hug.

Nandi stepped back, pinning her big brother with a glare, grey eyes cold. "Daryl, you stupid, inconsiderate, _imbongolo_!" She screeched, small hands balled into fists at her sides. Her brother froze, grin falling off his face, lowering his arms and adopting a sheepish countenance. "You just took off without a word, no call or anything! It's been two days! Two bloody days! We were so worried! How dare you—you-you can't just _leave_ …" With a hysterical scream she dissolved into tears, her brother's face softening as he tentatively reached out to his sister again, slowly embracing her, gently shushing her.

Nandi's arms came up, hugging her brother around the waist, grip tightening as she held on to him with everything she had, as though he'd disappear otherwise. Likewise, Daryl gathered her closer, large beefy arms swallowing Nandi's small form entirely.

"I'm sorry, baby girl. There was this kid; a boy, no older than 14 and I couldn't just let him die without any burial. I couldn't do it. But sis, I'm so sorry, okay. For everything," Daryl murmured into his sister's curls. "For going off the grid those two days. I meant to call, I did. But I needed time; it was just…I'm sorry, okay? Not believing you about _uSathane_ , the dreams, Dr. Karen. All of it. I'm so sorry, baby sister."

"I really screwed up, huh?" He gave a self-deprecating laugh, hanging his head, dark dreads obscuring his face. "God, I'm sorry. You gotta believe that." He pulled back, ducking his head to stare into his sister's disbelieving storm eyes. "There's going to be some changes. I've got my own demons to deal with, same as you, but we're going to get through this together. You and me, okay? And I'll start by kicking _uSathane's_ ass."

" _Never,_ " she rasped. _"_ Leave me in the dark like that again and no, you'll start by apologizing to Ugogo. Then _we'll_ kick Jasper's ass."

Daryl deflated, but nodded, planting a kiss on Nandi's forehead before stepping away. "Yes, ma'am."

…

Nandi stayed behind, trying to reset herself. That damn brother of hers could really set her off, only to calm her right down, leaving her all discombobulated. It's one of the reasons that he never really got in trouble with Ugogo, whereas _she_ would be the one to get popped in the mouth or reprimanded.

Quickly wiping the tears off her face, Nandi breathed in deeply, then out, trying out a tremulous smile.

"He's okay, girl," she whispered to herself. "Daryl's back and he's fine."

"—Audacious boy!" Ugogo's voice sounded from the back of the house.

Nandi immediately rushed over to the two, ready to break up the ugly fight. Although she knew her brother would never lay hands upon their grandmother, Ugogo was old school; and there were a good number of switches available on the trees in the yard.

"Dee! Ugogo!" Nandi yelled out, hands splayed in protest.

"Tell me again about Ancestor's power, Daryl," Ugogo was pleading, grey eyes twinkling in her wizened face.

Nandi watched gob-smacked as Daryl adopted an air of great importance; his chest puffed out comically, his chin squared as he looked down his nose at Ugogo with a self-important smirk.

"Well, I don't know, Ma… Ancestor Siyabo said not to say anything, but _maybe_ for some chalaka…."

Nandi heard Ugogo let out a girlish squeal, her large hands clasped in front of her chin as she _pleaded_.

"Alright, boy. I'll make you all the chalaka you want _and_ ," she added, wagging a halting finger in Daryl's face. "I'll make my famous brownies _with_ the coco bean from home."

Daryl gasped and Nandi saw him concede to the strangest haggling she'd ever heard. Her brother pretended to think about Ugogo's latest offer before nodding succinctly.

The two actually shook on it, like important businessmen.

"Now tell me, Daryl-cub. What was it like?"

Daryl sat in the grass and gestured to the ground; Nandi observed as Ugogo eagerly folded herself onto the grass, staring up at Daryl, looking for all the world like an eager child at story time.

Nandi was shocked for a second time. She listened mouth agape as Daryl regaled their grandmother with his time with the Cullens. Nandi found herself silently sitting beside Ugogo, just as captivated by her brother's tale. Daryl described going after the Swan girl from school; saving Chief Swan from a car wreck and finally battling _vampires_. Her brother could fight them! Not only just fight but win!

He could also turn into a giant lion. While Nandi knew this, having had to calm him down on the phone, it was still strange to have it _confirmed_ by the source! Ancestor Siyabo's power flowing through their veins….

It put them on equal footing with the vampires.

"I'm not alone." Nandi breathed, tears welling in her eyes as a huge burden was lifted off her chest. Ancestor Siyabo's ancient power, lions, vamps…. It was out of this world, the stuff of fiction, dreams….

"I'm not alone," Nandi whispered to herself, a slow disbelieving smile brightening her face.

Daryl looked as if she slapped him; his face absolutely crumbled and Nandi thought he might actually cry.

"Nandi, _esikasi kakane_. I'm so sorry."

She looked up, storm eyes shimmering with so much _joy_ , so much _relief_.

"Dee, I'm not alone in this."

"No, baby, no. You're not alone."

On impulse, Nandi lowered the neck of her shirt so that her collarbone was showing.

 _Iaspis_.

Daryl furrowed his brow, "When the hell did you get a tat—?" He froze, sniffing, then his eyes went wide. And this time he did cry.

"Jesus, Nandi," her brother whimpered, wind taken completely out of his sails. "That night…when you were crying in the shower… uSathane did this?"

Nandi couldn't speak. _Daryl could see it._

"You kept saying 'get it off. Get it off.' Baby girl, you _begged_ me to get rid of it. You…you said he _carved you up_." Daryl looked high, his pupils completely blown out in rage.

"You were hysterical, baby sister. As though you were being tortured, and you came to me. ' _Bajubilise,_ Daryl,' you said. Remember? You said ' _okuxhunyiwe_ , fix it for me,'" Daryl hiccupped. "And what did I say to you that night, Nandi? What did I say to you?!" Daryl roared, jumping up and pacing the yard with furious strides.

"I asked you if you were on drugs," he answered himself. "I asked if you were _hallucinating_ again! I made an appointment for you to go see Doctor Karen!"

Daryl shook with fury, but it was all directed inward. His brown hands fisted in his dreads. "I was going to put you on meds again, make you into a damn zombie…" he whispered, distraught, sinking to the ground again and buried his face into his knees.

Nandi watched wide eyedas her powerful brother, with all his strength and his alpha male personality, dissolved into tears, his broad shoulders shaking with them.

Ugogo started towards Daryl, but Nandi knew that was the wrong thing to do. She shook her head, and wonder of wonders, her usually obstinate and omniscient grandmother actually listened, heading into the house.

The Marked girl approached her brother. She sat in front of him, then pushed down on his knees. He let them fall into the grass, but didn't lift his head, dreads hanging in his face.

Nandi crawled into her brother's lap, tucking her head underneath his chin, and automatically he held her to him, burying his face in her autumn curls.

"Dee, you weren't there when I was M-Marked," Nandi stated, ignoring her brother's flinch. "You didn't _know_ _how_ to be there, but Dee," Nandi halted, feeling that she had her brother's attention. "You know _now_ and you're here _now_. That's enough, and I love you all the more for it, _okuxhunyiwe_."

"I'm _so_ sorry, baby girl." Daryl whispered into Nandi's hair. "I've screwed things up with you, and I'm sorry." Daryl's hold tightened, but his breathing began to ease. "You're not alone in this anymore, never again, okay?"

"I'm _not_ alone in this anymore. We're gonna get through this together, 'member? Dee," Nandi started, voice serious. "I know we don't really do the feelings thing. I uh, I know you're my big brother and all, but you practically raised me. Ugogo helped where she could, and I love her for it, but let's face it, you can't raise a kid when you're a whole continent away. _You_ were there to get me through my first period, _you_ taught me how to cook; _you_ taught me to dance for junior prom, and _you_ scared that creep Sonny Crockett away in eighth grade when he got really uh, creepy." Nandi let out a deep breath. "My point is: you may make mistakes, but what parent doesn't?"

Daryl was silent for an awkward moment. Nandi resisted fidgeting. "Nandi," he croaked, voice tight with emotion. "Baby girl you sure know how to break a man down." He let out a wet laugh. "God, I love you little sister." Daryl planted a kiss in her hair. "I'm going to kill Jasper Whitlock, soft and slow. I'm going to hurt him real bad."

Nandi frowned. She was strangely conflicted at her brother's calm words. What Jasper did to her was wrong, true, but he saved Daryl from vampires; Jasper braved his own family for her brother. He was a controlling dick who didn't understand her boundaries and he could be unexpectedly cruel… but he also attacked the wolves out of some misguided notion of them being a danger to herself, and he _saved her brother_. For that, Nandi could forgive him anything.

"Jasper is my fight. I'll decide if and when _I_ receive my pound of flesh."

Nandi felt Daryl stiffen and the air was charged with a new tension. "Nandi, you can't possibly ask me to _let_ him get away with—"

"I'm not _asking_ anything, big brother. I'm _saying_ that I am a big girl, and I _need_ to handle this—handle Jasper—my way."

"Fuck that." Daryl gently but firmly removed Nandi from his lap, standing then helping his sister up. "You can't call me a parent then decide that _you_ know what's best. You can't call me your parent then tell me that I can't end someone who hurt my kid sister, emphasis on the 'my kid' part."

"I-I know how it sounds, Dee. I do, but I can't let you kill Jasper. I can't explain it, but _something in me_ , something in my very being cries out an absolute _no_ and I can't let you—you just can't…No. Jasper is my fight, my battle, Dee. This," she indicated her Mark, that damnable Mark, "is my war, and you can't wage war for me, big brother. You can help me walk this journey I'm on–and I'm asking for your help- but you've gotta let me walk it. You've gotta let me do this. _Please_."

Daryl stared at Nandi, his disbelief more than apparent. He shook his head.

"I can't, Nandi. Baby, I'd give you most anything, but I can't do this. He hurt you." Her brother reached out to grasp her slim shoulders, grip hard but not bruising as he shook her a bit. "Nandi, he _carved you up!_ He Marked you, like property, like you aren't your own person, like you aren't my blood!" Daryl roared, spittle flying from his mouth.

Nandi flinched when the grip on her shoulders tightened to near pain. Daryl released her, taking a step back and visibly calming himself. "I'm going to kill him, sis. I am, and I wanted to do it for you, but now I'm going to do it for me."

Then he turned and walked away.

"Dee you can't!" Nandi screamed at his back, having caught up with him. "He saved your life!"

Daryl paused, but didn't turn. Encouraged, Nandi continued, speaking fast, her words heavily accented, as she scrambled to keep her brother there, away from Jasper.

"He protected you from the vampires, Dee. You were a-an _ingoyama (lion)_ and couldn't discern friend from foe. The Cullens they, they were _ngizokubulala_ ( _going to kill you_ ), Dee! But Jasper _he wabamisa (he stopped them)_! Dee he stopped them, he saved you, _awuboni (don't you see_ ), you can't kill him and I can't hate him after returning you to me. You're one of two of the only family I have… _bajubilise (please)_."

"I would have killed the Cullen vampires; Jasper didn't save shit," Daryl spat, face screwed up, offended. "I beat the newborns didn't I?"

Nandi wrinkled her nose at his language but considered, "Yeah you beat the baby vamps, but the Cullens aren't exactly rookies, now are they? Be honest here, do you _really_ think you could have taken on a pack of experienced vamps?" She held her hands up defensively, "I'm not bagging you, Dee, big brother I _know_ that you're powerful with or without Ancestor's blood, but honor demands that you admit that Jasper saved you and that _we_ owe him for it."

"You wanna talk about honor? What does that _creature_ know about honor?!"

"The Old Ways of the Zulu—"

"Now you want to invoke the Old Ways?" Daryl's voice was cold. He raised a meaty hand to forestall any reply. "I'll honor the way of Zulu, Nandi, but help me understand: why are you protecting him?"

Nandi froze, eyes wide, heart in her throat. She opened her mouth, but couldn't find the words.

"Do you love him?"

"…." Nandi still couldn't find the words, her silence damning. She bowed her head so that her wild curls hid her turmoil. "I don't hate him," she decided. "I _can't_ hate him. Something in me or maybe it's something in him _, I don't know what it is_!—but it, this feeling, I don't understand this protectiveness, Dee. I don't…it's not love; it can't be…!" she shrilled. "…it can't be," a whisper now.

Daryl considered his sister, only to sigh, his face softening. He hugged his sister to him, all signs of annoyance and irritation forgotten.

"Oh, Nandi, Nandi," he murmured. "Baby girl, I almost wish you would have chosen creepy Sonny Crockett."

"You won't kill Jasper, right?"

"….no, not today anyway, but I'm still kicking his ass."

"The way of big brothers would allow for nothing less." Nandi said, nodding sagely.

"Damn right."

"So uh," Nandi fidgeted. "If you get a call from Forks High, remember when you said you loved me so much and—"

"Nandi, what did you do…"

"Well, see what had happened was…."

"Nandi Ariel Balewah!" Ugogo boomed, storming out the house. "Luh girl, if you don't get your tail in this house and explain to me why Forks High says you're suspended!"

The caramel skinned girl flinched, hanging her head as she headed into the house.

"Suspension Nandi?" Her brother asked, shaking his head disappointingly.

"Hey! You were gone for two days and they were acting as though you died, and I couldn't have that. I couldn't." Nandi raised her head, storm eyes fierce. "So yeah, Daryl, suspension."

"This is guilt tripping, for real, sis." Daryl deflated. "Don't think this will work all the time, but I'll go talk to Ugogo. I'll be getting the full story out you though, young lady, and _then_ I'll decide what your break out of school will be like."

Nandi sighed, nodding and hugged her brother one last time, finally feeling the realness of the situation.

 _Her brother was home._

…

"A fucking lion, Carlisle!" Rosalie raged. "Whitlock has captured the attention of some sort of super-shifter!"

"Try saying that five times fast," Emmett whispered to an unamused Alice.

"I didn't _see_ this." She trilled. "Carlisle why didn't I _see_ this?"

"You can't see shifters, Alice," Carlisle reminded the seer gently then his amber eyes brightened. "But _this_ is still most extraordinary! To think there may be whole species of shifters out there!"

"Yes, love, it's quite fascinating" Esme called softly. "But what does this mean for us? What of the Volturi?"

"Sod the Volturi," Rosalie hissed, she threw an accusing finger at Edward who was uncharacteristically silent. "They want to kill us because of Edward's pet human. And now Mufasa wants to kill us too because of Jasper's pet human!"

"I _so_ knew he was a Mufasa," Emmett whispered to Alice.

" _Shut up, Emmett!"_

"Hey!" Rosalie called sharply. "Don't tell my husband what to do!" She turned to said husband. "Shut up, Emmett. I appreciate Bella saving Edward, I really do. But the humans are trouble, Carlisle; we should leave while we can, maybe join Tanya in Denali."

"I won't leave Bella." Edward spoke, finally.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Then don't; bring the little chit with, but her humanity ends."

"I won't change her—"

"Wake up, Edward!" Rosalie screamed. "Her days are numbered. _Our_ days are numbered until _her_ number comes up! Would you damn us all to save her?"

"We're already dammed; Bella is not—she's good and—"

"Oh, spare us your 'woe-is-me' spiel, bro," Emmett cut in, face serious. "Bella _wants_ immortality. She _wants_ to be 'damned.' I say we give her what she wants."

"Bella doesn't understand what she's asking for," Edward hissed. "Besides, I thought you were against changing Bella, Rosalie! You more than anyone was on my side, what changed, Rose" Edward peered at his 'sister,' pleading with her and reading her mind.

Emmett stood, furious at Edward's facetiousness, but it was his wife that answered. Rosalie's eyes widened in disbelief then narrowed in anger. "You can't be serious? What changed? _What changed?!_ How about the bloody lion! How about the goddamn Volturi! How about I don't want to die, especially not over some quim!" She turned to Carlisle, their coven leader, who was listening and watching with sad eyes. "Carlisle, I say we put it to a vote," she gestured for Carlisle to take over.

Carlisle sighed, but stood. "All in favor of changing Bella and leaving Forks?"

"Carlisle!" Edward called, betrayed.

Carlisle refused to meet his son's eyes, but his thoughts gave the game up.

"Alice?" Edward turned to the seer, only to find that she was gone. The extent of his family's betrayal sent him reeling.

"Alice went to retrieve Bella, of course. She should be here," Carlisle chided Edward. "Her vote is most important."

There was a semi-awkward silence as they all adjourned for a few moments; in which Edward fumed to himself. It wasn't long before a heartbeat could be heard, signaling Alice's return.

Bella and Alice entered the foyer. Bella's heart thrumming in her chest, belying her calm disposition. She cleared her throat just as Edward seemed to recover his voice.

"No!" The telepath cried, face twisted in anguish. Bella flinched, but ignored him.

"You all know what I want," she started. "And I know how much I'm asking for." The brunette paused, visibly gathering her courage. "The only thing I can think of...for...it to be fair is to just vote."

Edward growled. "You don't know what you just..."

Bella's brown eyes blazed. Hurt by her boyfriend's vehement refusal to keep her, spurned her anger, she rounded on him. "-Just... shut up!" She turned to the smallest vampire. "Alice?"

Alice smiled softly at Bella. "I already consider you my sister," venom tears gathered in her eyes, and her smile stretched wide. "Yes!"

Bella smiled back. "Thank you." Bella turned hesitantly to the immortal blonde bombshell. "Rosalie?"

To the brunette's surprise, Rosalie actually smiled, even if somewhat sadly. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry, both of you, for the way I've acted. And I'm really grateful... that you were brave enough to go and save my brother. And while this isn't a life I would have chosen for myself, and I wish that there had been someone to vote no for me… I vote yes.

"Becoming one of us is the right move." _Either that or we kill you._

Edward _snarled_ , picking up on his 'sister's' thoughts. Emmett stepped into his line of sight, making himself impossibly huge. The telepath looked away just as Emmett broke into a booming laugh, distracting Bella from her scrutiny.

"I vote hell yeah! We can pick a fight with these Volturi's some other way."

Esme nodded tearfully, motherly love shining in her eyes. "I already consider you, a part of the family. Yes!"

Edward turned to the patriarch, picking up on his 'father's' thoughts. He scowled. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"You know what this means," Carlisle intoned. "You've chosen not to live without her...which leaves me no choice. I won't lose my son." Carlisle cast an assuring smile Bella's way, nodding.

"I'll wait until after graduation...to make it easier on Charlie," Bella decided. She turned to her recalcitrant boyfriend, hesitant but brown eyes pleading. "I want you to be the one to do it."

Edward's face could be carved from stone. Bella would have despaired, if not for him stepping forward and holding out his hand, which she gladly took. The two said their goodbyes to the rest of the Cullen clan before leaving.

Before the night was over, Bella found herself engaged and soon to be immortal. Graduation never seemed so daunting.

…

 **A/N** : For all zulu translations, I figure I'll just put them in parentheses in the same sentence. It helps you all, so you don't have to scroll to the end to find the translation. Or at least, that's my hope. If you readers prefer the small glossary at the end, let me know.

Thanks you for reviewing and favoriting/following!

Next chapter we get back to our favorite empath. Also, I've already started writing the next chapter, so expect it within the next two weeks or so. RL takes precedence, of course.

The Cullens voting on changing Bella is almost directly from the end of New Moon. I didn't write out the whole "marry me and Edward-I choose-you!" bit, since I'm sure everyone has probably seen/read it. If you'd like me to write it out, let me know!

 **Reviews** :

 **Beachgirl25** : I love that Jasper got his ass handed to him. Idk about Rose becoming besties with Nandi; then again, they are both alpha females, so maybe real recognizes real… I have a hate/love relationship with Alice. Her bubbliness and spontaneity and general giddiness and excitability reminds me of myself, however she does seem short sighted and dependent upon her visons and sometimes she plays God, which I don't like. Thanks for reviewing and sticking with this story!

 **GeezerWench** : Thanks for the review and thanks for sticking with the story. I hated Bella's character in Twilight. She was wimpy and had no backbone, bending at the slightest thing. I hope my Bella is true to who she is which is an impressionable teenage girl that has low self-esteem who is hopelessly and desperately in love.

 **Inabellclo** : Thanks for reviewing and sticking with the story. Hope you enjoyed this update.


	21. Chapter 21: It'll Be Alright

Chapter 21

It'll Be Alright

Jasper was pissed. He was headed to grab his girl when he was hit with a phone call from his best mate, Peter. Apparently, his bitch of a maker didn't know when to quit. Maria was building her army again.

"Are you sure, Peter?" He yelled into the phone.

" _Yes, fucker. I'm sure. Char and I started to head your way, but my Spidey senses started tingling. It was a bad fuckin' idea. You and your girl need to make ya'll way here_."

"You said exactly a month last time I spoke to you," Jasper hedged. "Me and my Nandi…we're going through a bad patch…"

"… _what did you do, Jazz_?" A woman's voice inquired.

"Char?"

" _Who else would it be?_ "

Jasper sighed. "Pete's left hasn't he?"

" _He's close by. He doesn't go far from me anymore, what with that bitch hanging around_." Char hesitated. " _So, Jazz tell me about your girl, Nandee?_ "

"Nandi, Char," Jasper corrected automatically. "And she's, man she's a little spitfire and she has this _hair_. Char, it's this big, curly wild thing. Like her. I just want to bury my hands in it… She really brings out this other side of me, and I wanna shake her just as soon as I want to kiss her. She's stubborn—"

" _You're stubborn, too, hun…_ "

"Yeah, but Char, she's just so _defiant_. Her eyes'll flash this stormy grey and she has all this righteous fury when she's angry. She'll toss that wild mane of hers and she'll tell anyone what's what. And she smells _divine_. Sex and thunderstorms, I just wanna rub myself all over her. I want to bleed her dry. I want to keep her always."

" _Woah, Jazz_ ," Char broke in, taken aback by this impassioned side of her maker. " _She brings out the romantic in you, too, I see_."

Jasper went silent. His mouth snapping shut with an audible click.

" _Jazz?_ " Char questioned. After a moment, she sighed. " _What did you do, Jasper?_ "

"…I screwed up, Char."

" _Oh, Jazz. What happened?_ "

"I hurt her, Char. I was just so _angry_ and she was being so _unruly_ and disobedient and I couldn't have that. She had to listen; I had to make her see."

"… _you hit her?_ " While hesitant, Charlotte tried her hardest to sound impassive, but she couldn't picture her good ol' boy maker hitting his woman out of anger.

"No!" Jasper yelled. "But I Marked her."

Char gasped. " _You Marked a human! Are you_ crazy _, Jasper! No one Marks humans! Are you okay?_ "

"I know, I know. I don't regret it, Char. Nandi may be a lot of things. Stubborn, stupidly defiant, and she always feels like she's right—"

" _She's a woman, Jazz_ ," Pete's voice sounded with a laugh.

" _And what is that supposed to mean, Mr. Man?_ " Char asked, seemingly affronted.

" _Why, it just means that she is right, as women usually are, sweet thing._ " Peter simpered. " _So get your head out of your ass, Jasper!_ "

" _Oh, go and chop some wood or somethin'_ ," Charlotte shooed her husband away. She came back to the phone. " _Jazz, sug, don't mind Pete. We just want you to be happy. Alice never made you happy, she changed you. Now, before you say anything, just think about it. I bet you've ditched the polo shirts and you're wearing Wrangler jeans right now and a flannel, and you're probably thinking about getting the Hat_."

Jasper looked down, bemused to find that Charlotte was absolutely correct. "You forgot the boots, Char."

" _Oh, please, sug_ ," she huffed. " _That's a given. My point is you're getting back to the old you, the_ real _you and I know that you know how to woo a girl, and further, honey I_ know _that you wouldn't treat a girl so bad. Maybe it's the Mark, Jazz…_ "

"You think it's affectin' my head?"

" _I don't know, Jazz. Hun, no one really Marks humans. They feel so much so quickly, they're like sea foam. Gone just like_ that _. I just mean to say that as much as you think you've tied your girl to you, you've also tied yourself to her. It's kind of a two way street…_ "

"I know, Char. Don't you think I fuckin' know this already? I wanted her, she was placed in my path specifically for me. You can't tell me otherwise. I just…needed to Claim. I didn't really think it through…" There was a long pause. Neither said a word, but Charlotte knew that Jasper wasn't finished. "The Mark allows me to feel her, to sense her and yeah she feels so much, but I'm an empath. I get feelings more than anybody can.

"Char, understand that I'll do it all over again. I really mean that and that's what's messin' with me. I hurt this girl, _my_ girl and I'm sorry that I did it the way I did, but I'd still do it again because she's _mine_. Not her brother's, not her gran's. Fuckin' _mine_."

" _She's also human, Jazz. You need to keep that in mind before you unleash the beast. Be patient with the girl, make up with her, apologize or at least show her that you're willing to dial it back a little. You want her, don't you?_ "

"Yes…."

" _Well, don't you?!_ "

"Yes, goddammit! I want her!"

" _Then you've got to play ball or she's going to hate you, and while you may like her defiance—don't deny it, Jazz, I know you—you don't want her resentment or her hatred._ Please _, Jasper_."

Jasper paused, swallowing back his retort. Something wasn't right. "What is it, Char?"

" _It's Pete, Jazz,_ " Charlotte whispered. _"…whatever he sensed, it scared the hell out of my man, Jazz. And Peter…he's one tough character. My man doesn't scare easy, Jazz. Whatever is going on, or going to happen, it requires you and your girl here, so hun, I say this with so much love but we need you to get your shit together,_ " she paused, collecting herself and audibly calming. When she spoke next, her voice was soft and full of love. " _Jasper, you know I love you second only to Peter. I want you to be happy, and I feel like she's good for you, but you've got to be good to her, y'hear?_ "

"Yes, Charlotte. Jeezus, woman, I'll be better, okay?"

" _Good. We love you, sug_."

Jasper sighed, clutching the phone, his thoughts racing, but he replied calmly. "Love ya'll too. See you soon."

Click.

Then he called someone else.

" _Hello_ ," a reedy voice answered.

"Jerry," the blond intoned.

" _S-sir?_ "

"I need you to do two things for me."

" _O-of course, sir_."

"Kill Jasper Cullen. It's Whitlock once again."

" _And the other thing, sir_?"

"I need you to find someone for me. He's like me. Try looking in England. I'm sending you his last known whereabouts and a sketch."

" _I got it. I'll see what I can do, Mr. Cullen—sorry sir, Mr. Whitlock sir_."

"Don't fail me in this, Jerry."

" _I-I won't sir, you can—_ "

Click.

Now it was time to go see about his girl. He missed his little spitfire.

. . . . .

Daryl gave her a few hours to get herself together, to calm down while he smoothed things over with her grandmother. In that time, Nandi had since reapplied her mascara and salvaged her ruined curls into a messy bun.

Nandi found herself heading back to Forks High of all places. After Daryl worked his magic on Ugogo, they _both_ insisted they go to the school and speak with the principal and counselor. Nandi found this all so unfair, and frankly it was embarrassing, but she couldn't show it. After her outburst earlier, not to mention Miss Cope's big mouth lying self, it was instantly all eyes on her in the school.

Reflexively, Nandi raised her chin, glad that she had her hair in a huge curly puff ball, edges slicked to the gods; her grey eyes peeked out from her curly faux bangs. She was of the belief that even when you feel your worse, you should look your best. It was why she was clad in her best high waist jeans and her cutest crop. That's what she told herself, anyway; it had nothing to do with the fact when asking after Chief Swan that Bella Swan mentioned the Cullens were back.

That was just a coincidence.

" _Look, she's back…"_

" _Damn, lying bitch…_ "

" _Oh, wow, her brother is so hot…_ "

" _She's so strong…_ "

"— _got some nerve, showing up_ "

The whispers followed. Nandi didn't bat an eye, and although she _knew_ that Daryl had to have heard them too, he didn't say anything, just threw a supporting arm across her shoulders, slipping something small into her hand.

Nandi looked down at the object and gave her brother a questioning look. "Really, Dee?"

Daryl shook his head. "Ma gave it to me, had me tweak it; she said it's so I can find you, baby girl."

Nandi shrugged and put it around her wrist, blending it with her other wristbands, so it was kind of hidden.

The principal met them at the office, quickly shooing the curious and eager students back to class. Then the balding and pudgy man beckoned the Balewas to follow them into his office. Three people were already waiting: a middle aged woman with a caked face, an even older woman with graying hair but kind eyes and an awkward thin older man, whom could not look any more like he wanted the floor to swallow him up.

"Mr. Balewa, Miss Balewa," the middle-aged balding man started. "I'm Ronald Klein, Principal of Forks High. I'm sorry you had to come here under these circumstances. The inappropriate outburst that young Nandee made—"

"Nandi," Ugogo interrupted.

The stout man cleared his throat and nodded hastily, "—young Nandi made was out of order, and so she has been suspended. I've asked our guidance counselor, Dr. Harrods, to be here along with our receptionist Miss Cope and _Nandi_ 's math teacher, Mr. Russel," he turned to Daryl. "These three are the staff that your uh daughter? er, uh had a disagreement with."

Daryl didn't correct the man, nor did Ugogo.

"I understand that you had some concerns of course and, my staff would be happy to work through these concerns. We'll get your daughter the help she needs, perhaps look into some anger management."

"Before anyone says anything else about anger management," Daryl interrupted, voice tight with anger. "I want to know what happened and what exactly was said."

The principal nodded quickly then gestured for his staff to meet Daryl's request.

Miss Cope, the middle aged receptionist spoke first. "Hi, Irene Cope, here. I was working in the office when I overheard Nandee—excuse me, _Nandi_ and Mr. Russell. They sounded upset and she was crying. I came over to see what was wrong and that's when…."

"When what, Irene?" The principal asked before anyone else could.

"When Mr. Russell told me that his student was in an abusive relationship! I was concerned of course and went to console the victim."

The lanky older man made a noise of protest, but Nandi outright protested.

"Please, that is _not_ the truth," the teenager scuffed. "You were just being nosy and looking for something to gossip about at the next Walmart shopping trip, Lord knows no one has a life in this town."

"Miss Balee—er Balewa!" Miss Cope exclaimed, hand pressed firmly against her chest and face appropriately taken aback.

"No, sir. Daryl they're not telling the full truth," Nandi turned to her brother. "And _you_ said a half truth is a full lie. They're lying on me!" Ugogo arched a brow. "I uh, mean they're telling a story on me. Sorry ma'am."

"Calm down, cub. Why don't you tell us what happened?"

And so Nandi did. Feeling more vindicated by the second at the equal expressions of outrage on both her guardians' faces.

"You mean to tell me that not only did you refuse to call my sister by her given name, but you steamrolled her until she broke and want to punish her for it?"

"Well, now I can see how that seems like the case to you, Mr. Balewa," the principal was quick to intercede. "But honestly, that doesn't excuse your—sister was it?—from using profanity towards our staff." 

"No, it doesn't," Ugogo spoke up. Daryl turned to the elder Zulu woman, incensed. "But if you punish my granddaughter, then you must also punish your staff."

"What?" Miss Cope broke out. "That's ridiculous! What have I—I mean _we_ —done wrong?!"

"You provoked and needled my granddaughter when she was already distressed! You practically harassed her! And _now_ , to add insult to injury, in addition to the emotional distress you've caused her, you also brought into question her very character. The school thinks she's a lying, faker who's crying wolf against the teen heart-throb Jasper Cullen!"

"What?" Miss Cope claimed, trying her hardest to look surprised.

"Oh, don't act like you haven't heard the whispers, some of them don't even _bother_ to whisper." Ugogo looked dead into Miss Cope's wide blue eyes when she spoke next. "Chile, you are damn lucky I'm Saved because I will snatch you up by your hairspray stale hair and _drag_ you. If you don't wipe that stupid look off your face, acting like you don't know what the hell we're talking about it—"

Ugogo made to take a step forward. Miss Cope cowered behind the principal.

"Ma!" Daryl was quick to restrain Ugogo.

"No, Dee. Because of the staff here in _esteemed_ Forks High School, my baby has been Doctor Huxtable'd! They've just about killed any kind of respectable rep Nandi could have! So, Mr. Principal, I'll give you one or two options: You forget the suspension and punish your staff for the trouble they've caused my Nandi _or_ ," she fixed the stout man with a firm look, dark face serious, eyes cold. "I will sue this school and its staff for the deliberate emotional distress of a student, and its principal's negligence of his students' welfare.

"Even if the lawsuit doesn't pan out," she continued. "The media just eats stories like this up," "I can see it now, can't you Daryl? 'School Scandal in Small Town.'"

"Now _wait_ just one dang minute," Ronald Klein drew himself to his full height, face red, stubby finger in Ugogo's face. "You don't come into _my_ school and threaten _my_ staff—!"

"If you don't remove your finger and _lower your voice_ …" Daryl loomed over the man, rolling his shoulders in silent threat.

The shorter man did, also taking a step back, Miss Cope following closely. Nandi looked around to find that the guidance counselor was _taking notes_ and on the phone! Doctor Harrods hung up, looking expectantly at the door, pen poised in hand. Honestly, everyone seemed to forget about the slender doctor and the awkward math teacher, whom appeared to be trying to sink into the floor.

"Dee, maybe we should just—"

Her words died in her throat when the door to the office opened only to admit one blonde vampire.

"Nandi," he called, closing the distance between the two quickly. He took her hand in his, dark amusement and something close to regret in his amber eyes. "Why does everyone think I beat you?"

"Jasper—"

"Take your damn hands off my sister." Daryl whispered, his form shaking and voice a register deeper. "I'm only going to say it once. _Please_ try me."

There was a new tension in the air. Silence rent the room. And then there was an unseen shift.

"Yes, well," Ronald Klein suddenly laughed agreeably. "I can see now that my staff made a horrendous judgement call. I'm terribly sorry that you had to come here, Mr. Balewa, Miss Balewa." He turned to Ugogo, but smiled kindly at Miss Cope who was no longer cowering, but smiling also. "If you would still like to, er, drag my receptionist, you are welcome to do so."

"Alright, Whitlock, enough."

"But wait, there's more." Jasper whispered back to Daryl, who cracked a smile despite himself.

Doctor Harrods suddenly let out a growl. "Well this was a waste of time," she said, crumpling up her notes angrily. "Mr. Klein, I can't believe the behavior of your staff. It's frankly disgusting and in my professional opinion, they need some retraining."

"Of course, doctor."

"Um…" Nandi began meekly, head down and eyes lowered, looking for all the world like a kicked puppy. "Am I still suspended, sir?"

"Oh, goodness no, young lady. You should be in class, there's still a good three hours in the day."

Ugogo cleared her throat and stepped forward, well and truly confused. Her fine brows were furrowed. "Now, hold on. My baby isn't suspended?"

"No, ma'am," beamed the principal.

"And you're gonna punish your staff?"

"Yes, ma'am," beamed the principal.

"And I can drag your receptionist?"

"Yes, ma'am," beamed the principal.

Daryl grabbed Ugogo by the arm quickly. "Oh, no, you don't, Ma," he admonished. "Leave the poor receptionist be."

"But, Dee—"

"No, buts, miss Lady. No hurting receptionists." He hugged her to him and threw a strained smile Nandi and Jasper's way. "Well, baby girl, we'll just take off. Jasper," he pierced the blonde with a stare. "Make sure you find your way to my neck of the woods."

Jasper actually pulled Nandi into his arms, against the wall beside the door, cheek resting against her temple, eyes locked on Daryl. "Oh, I'll be seeing you, _sir_."

Daryl clenched his jaw at the sight, but seeing how comfortable and dare he say, happy, Nandi was, he let it be, making a mental note to get the blonde back for this.

"Or maybe I'll be seeing _you_ ," he nodded meaningfully at his sister, who nodded back, hand coming up to play with the string around her neck. Daryl turned to Ugogo. "C'mon, Ma."

Ugogo cocked her head, long silver dreads trailing to the side, and raised a brow. "You're explaining this when we get home."

"Yes, ma'am," Daryl beamed with the same _Stepford Wives_ mindless grin the principal was sporting, though his eyes were dancing with amusement.

The large woman shook her head at Daryl and then locked eyes with Jasper's challenging amber. "Protection isn't required just from the physical, _idemoni_. I'll see you at home, Nandi."

Then the two departed.

"C'mon, kitten. Let's get to class."

"Jasper?"

"Yes, ma'am?"

"You're explaining this afterwards."

"Yes ma'am."

…..

"…and that class, is why the North won the war."

"The North didn't win; the South just also didn't win."

"What's that, Jazz?" Emmett asked loudly.

The teacher paused, surprised. She had a classic timeless beauty about her, that didn't seem all that diminished with her considerable age. "Jasper? Did you have a differing opinion?"

The class all turned to the usually silent and pained looking blonde.

" _You know he hits girls._ "

" _I don't believe that he beats women,_ " someone whispered from the back. It wasn't loud by any means but the empath heard it and if the tightening of Emmett's eyes were any indication, the brawny vamp heard it too.

Jasper shrugged, dismissing the whispers. "Well, what about the Revolutionary War?"

The teacher's eyes brightened with eagerness and she turned away, suddenly excited about the Revolutionary War.

Emmett rolled his eyes and spoke at that vibrating vampiric speed. "You didn't have to whammy her, bro. It's not like Nandi is here anyway…"

"Shut up, Emmett."

"Yes, sir! Mr. Major Whitlock, sir!"

The bell saved Emmett from Jasper's wrath and with a giggle, the large man displayed a grace that made many raise their brows as he effortlessly dodged a half-hearted swipe from the blonde empath.

Quickly, Jasper navigated the school hall, meeting Nandi at the door.

He took her book bag and threw an arm around her waist, bringing her into his side, where her intoxicating aroma of sex and thunderstorms teased his senses. Ignoring the whispers of his abusive tendencies, his cold hand found the exposed skin of his girl's half shirt, long fingers finding the belt loop of her jeans. Although she shivered, Jasper picked up the faint scent of arousal and had to swallow back a growl.

They made their way to Jasper's large truck, where Nandi let out a surprised yet pleased squeal when she discovered that he installed handles so that she could lift herself into the passenger seat.

"Oh, Jasper…" she threw a soft look his way, her emotions softly buzzing, tasting of something sweet.

Jasper shut her door and made his way to the driver's seat. He started the truck, but didn't put it out of park. Instead he just turned his head and stared at her, his eyes taking on a strangely soulful quality.

He reached one pale hand over to take her smaller hand. She flinched at the movement. He could see that she hadn't meant to flinch and he could feel that she was also sorry for doing so, and he really felt like shit just then.

"I missed you, kitten." He murmured, swallowing down the surprisingly bitter apologies on his tongue, he ran a chilly thumb over the back of her hand, his eyes sincere, trying to convey the apologies he wouldn't let himself say.

Nandi bit her lip, looking uncharacteristically shy, her eyes lowered, thick lashes hiding that grey stare he loved; she spoke to their clasp hands. "I missed you too."

A frown tugged at the empath's lips. He wanted to see those expressive grey eyes. Now that he thought about it, his kitten hadn't given him much eye contact, in fact he would say that she was actively avoiding looking at him since leaving the office.

To test it, Jasper ducked his head, trying to catch her eyes and she busied herself with her phone!

"Nandi," Jasper's voice was like silk and he hated himself just a little bit more when he saw his girl curl into the door. "Look at me."

She slowly brought her eyes away from her screen and up his body, and he felt her gaze like a slow caress. She stopped at his chin, the tangy spice of fear teasing his senses.

"Why won't you look at me?"

Nandi uncurled from the door, squared her slim shoulders, but did not move her gaze from his chin.

"Well, why won't you tell me what that was in Principal Klein's office?"

"Why won't you tell _me_ why the school thinks I beat you?"

Nandi sighed. Then looking at the upholstery, she recounted the most ridiculous story. Jasper could only shake his head disgusted. "Humans."

"Hey!" his girl cried, indignant. " _I'm_ one of those humans!"

Jasper smiled. " _No_ ," he drew the word out, expression softening unconsciously. "You're _my_ human."

Nandi blinked at his chin, decidedly unimpressed. "Was you claiming me as property and not my own person supposed to be romantic?" She rolled her eyes. "Please join me in the 21st century, girls don't like it when their boyfriends go all uneducated Neanderthal on them."

"Boyfriend?"

Jasper watched his girl freeze and embarrassment wafted off her strongly, he could make out the barest blush on her brown face.

"So, what happened in Principal Klein's office?" she spoke quickly, clearly trying to change the subject. He decided to allow it.

"What do you think happened?"

Nandi looked away and lowered her voice almost fearfully. "You used mind control."

Jasper put two and two together. He could see now what she was thinking. "And how do you think I did that?"

"…looking in their eyes…"

Jasper didn't know if he wanted to laugh or curse. He did neither, just put the truck in drive and headed out of the emptying parking lot. "Well, you're wrong."

"So what did happen then?"

"I'll tell you in a minute."

"Where are we going?"

To be honest, Jasper didn't really know.

"My brother is expecting me…"

This raised the empath's metaphorical hackles. The blonde stiffened, his grip on the wheel tightening.

"You think I'm afraid of your brother, kitten?" he practically growled. Only to blink the red rage from his eyes. He didn't really care all that much because if it came to it, he felt he could take the lion king. _A bullet could probably do it, and I haven't been huntin' in a while…._

"I _didn't_ say that, but if the shoe fits…"

The blonde made a sharp turn, going off road, the rough terrain sending poor Nandi bouncing in her seat, the seatbelt the only thing saving her face from planting on the windshield.

Not too long, Jasper hit the brake and put the truck in park.

"Jasper you freaking jerk!" Nandi screamed at him, her hands shaking as she attempted to undo the seatbelt.

The blonde reached over and wordlessly undid it for her. She scrambled to get out of the truck.

"I didn't use mind control on Principal Klein or his staff, but I did influence them."

Nandi stilled, her hand paused on the door handle, the sound of her heavy breathing cutting the thick silence Jasper's words created. She sat up, aptly listening yet refusing to meet his eyes. "How then?"

"I'm an empath. I feel emotions and sometimes I can even influence them," anticipating her next question, he continued. "And I don't need to look into your eyes to do it."

" _Oh,"_ Nandi looked thoughtful. "So…like Edward can read minds."

"Yes. I can…read feelings."

"That…is so invasive." Nandi snapped her head up, that ridiculously large bun jerking on her head. "Hold up. Have you ever influenced me?"

"Yes."

"You better not have—"she paused, trailing off; his answer just now registering. "Did you just say yes?" She peered incredulously at the blond empath. "Are you fucking serious right now? You...you…you've _mind_ _controlled_ _me_?!"

"It's not mind control, remember, but yes, I have influenced you before."

The brown skinned girl froze, staring disbelieving at him, only to shake her head moments later, letting out a rueful laugh that verged on hysterical.

"'Yes,' he says. So matter of fac _t_. Like it's all cool, like everyone does it; like it's _no big deal_ that he can reach right into you and _yank_ your fucking strings!" Nandi threw the car door open and stepped down, refusing to lose steam. "…dance, puppet dance!"

"Kitten…"

She whirled around, jerking back when she took note of his close proximity, their noses just about brushing.

" _Don't_ ," she spat. "Call me kitten right now! Why'd you do it, Jasper?"

"You were being stubborn," Jasper didn't stop to think his answer through; too late, he couldn't change it.

" _Stubborn_ , he says. God forbid Nandi has her own feelings! Or," she shuddered dramatically, both hands holding her cheeks as she made a horrified face. "What if she has a mind of her own?! Now," she adopted a deeper and more sophisticated voice and wagged a finger. "We'll be having none of _that_!"

"Nandi, calm down before—"

"Before you do it for me!" she whirled around, eyes flashing dangerously, the makings of a growl starting to tinge her words. "Why the _fuck_ do you even want Nandi? Why should Nandi even want you?"

"Why is Nandi referring to herself in the third person?"

His girl did growl this time, even bared blunt white teeth at him.

"You think this is a game? You think Nandi is a fucking joke?" She suddenly snapped her fingers and nodded her head, an obvious epiphany having occurred. "I got it, folks! He thinks Nandi is a toy! One he can _wind up_ and _wind down_ whenever he bloody well wants!"

"No, kitten. Jasper doesn't think that." Jasper blinked, chuckling. "Well, hell. Now, you've got me talking like this."

Nandi head shot up and the look in her eyes broke Jasper's non-beating heart.

"Fuck you, Jasper Cullen!"

"Whitlock." Jasper's voice came out unexpectedly harsh, and he knew he had what Emmett called his scary vamp face, cutting through Nandi's hysteria. The girl went quiet, and drew back, nervously playing with the curls in her face, her harsh breathing eventually evening out in the tense silence.

"Whitlock, huh" his girl whispered after a beat, stare clear yet cold. "Well, fuc _k_ you, Jasper _Whit. Lock_. I can't _do_ this with you! You're controlling and domineering and a real jackass, and I can't _believe_ that I almost fell in love with you!"

"What?" Jasper was stuck on stupid, even as Nandi continued.

"I'm _not_ doing this with you. I won't."

Jasper felt the stirrings of panic, dread setting in, but he couldn't stop his hissed "Who said you had a choice?"

"My _brother_ said I had a choice. Ancestor Siyabo says I have a choice. _I_ say I have a choice! If you want me to want you or be with you, then you're gonna have to _make_ me. You have to let me leave or _make_ me stay. I _refuse_ to freely, of my own will, be with such a…such a fucking monster." Nandi sneered, lip curled as she looked Jasper up and down. " _Idemoni_ indeed."

"No!" The empath was actually wounded by his girl's words; he staggered at the heavy hurt blanketing her. And just as she responded with anger, he did too. "This is bullshit!" Jasper yelled, starting to advance on Nandi but forcing himself to a stop. "A demon? A monster? What kind of monster saves you from werewolves, hormonal volatile _teenage_ werewolves?! You think those dogs wouldn't hurt you? They can't _control_ themselves!" He ran his hands agitatedly through his hair, his gaze wide and desperate, he was tripping over his words, speech almost too fast for humans to catch.

"W-what kind of demon takes on his former family to protect someone who hates him? Someone who tried to kill him? Your brother tried to kill me! Did he tell you that? Did he tell you how I would have taken on my old coven for him? For _you_?"

Jasper paused, for the first time the blonde felt a lump lodged in his throat, his almost 200 years of experience escaped him. All he knew was that he was fucking this up. Charlotte's pleas, Alice's warnings…. And his girl, his little caramel spitfire, Nandi looked absolutely through with him. He loved her fire, adored the flash of intuition in her blue-grey eyes and he would admit that he admired her defiance, but Charlotte was right—he didn't want his girl to resent him and right now, not only did she resent him, she almost loathed him.

Swallowing his pride, and the crazy thick lump of emotion threatening to choke him, the empath humbled himself.

"Nandi. I'm sorry."

Nandi cocked her head to the side, eyes searching his. "Sorry for what, Whitlock?"

Oh, but damn his girl was going to drag it all out of him. "I'm sorry I messed with your feelings. It was wrong of me to do."

"Why was it wrong?"

Jasper blinked at her, recognizing her game and trying to decide if he was going to play ball. He tilted his head in question and arched a brow.

His girl blushed prettily, shrugging uncomfortably. "I'm just saying. Maybe you're just saying that it was wrong because I say it's wrong, but you don't understand _why_."

"I understand your feelings on the matter, Nandi."

Nandi shook her head and looked almost pityingly at Jasper. "No, you may know how I feel, but you don't _understand_ my feelings."

Jasper was getting frustrated. Here he was trying to apologize, and even that wasn't enough! "What do you want from me?!"He growled.

"I only want to be seventeen!" Nandi cried, tears pooling in her eyes. "I want to crush on a bad boy and fall in love in the summer time. I want to sneak out to parties and sneak a beer. I don't want to hate myself for being such a weak bitch, not recognizing the girl in the mirror and losing every battle with you and you know what? _Everything_ is a battle with you! Everything!"

Jasper was instantly contrite and felt like the biggest asshole. He reached for her but she took a step back. "Nandi—"

"Let me finish!" She held up a hand, pleading. "Those two days of no word drove me crazy, Jasper. I was so worried for my brother, but I was also worried about you. I couldn't focus, I cried myself to sleep, chewed down my fingernails to the _quick_ , and walked a hole on my porch," she shook her head fondly and gave a sad laugh. "Daryl, the brute, helped me face facts. Honey, I was falling in love with you, and maybe, if I'm honest, I _do_ love you and maybe, if _you're_ honest, you love me too, in your own vampy way."

"Kitten—"

"But I'm not feeling very honest right now and Lord knows, you never were." She took his hand, her two small ones enclosing his, a warm palm found his chilled cheek and her next words were whisper soft.

"Some people will say that love is enough. They'll sing about it, write movies and tell stories about it. But I say fuck that. You don't know how to love me—and kill me or force me—I _honestly_ don't care because I'm not going to settle for _this_ kind of love."

She leaned in to kiss his cheek. Lips petal soft. "I deserve better, Jasper Whitlock. I _demand_ better."

Jasper leaned his forehead against hers, his arms coming to wrap around her waist. She smelled like goodbye.

"Nandi, I really am sorry. The Mark—it's affecting me and you, and I can be better, kitten."

She smiled, but her eyes were sad. She leaned into him, tiptoeing and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. She tasted like goodbye.

"Then _be_ better."

"Nandi—?" Jasper tensed. Too late, he heard rubber on gravel then breaking foliage. The Cullens' blue escalade made its way into the clearing, full speed.

"That's my ride, Jasper."

The blonde was so confused. "Nandi what—"

"Hey, baby girl!" Jasper spun around to find Daryl Balewa rushing out of the car.

Nandi looked at Jasper one last time and shook her head, she untangled herself from his hold, and stunned, he let her, his arms falling limply to his sides. He watched as she ran to her brother who enfolded her into a hug, ushering her into the car, glaring at Jasper the whole time.

"You good, sis?"

"I will be."

"It will be alright, child." Ugogo called from passenger seat. She looked unfazed by Daryl's harried driving.

Nandi shrugged, reaching up to remove the band from her wrist and passed the small plastic object up to her grandmother.

"Here's your Life Alert back. Thanks for coming to get me."

Daryl reached back just as Ugogo did and touched her knee.

"Always, baby."

They pulled off leaving a desolate looking Jasper in the clearing. Nandi refused to look back and if her heart felt like it was breaking the further away they got, well then tough.

"It'll be alright." She whispered to herself, maybe if it was said enough, she'd begin to believe it.

…

A/N:

Life Alert consists of a pendant-shaped device, worn on a necklace or wristband, and an automated dialer connected to a telephone line. When an elderly or handicapped person falls down and cannot get up, or has an emergency, such as a break-in, a telephone may be out of reach. To get quick assistance, the customer simply presses a button on the pendant. This activates the automated dialer and calls a company call center. The dialer then works as a speaker phone. At the other end is an emergency services dispatcher to alert the authorities to the customer's predicament.

For all my Americans, it's that "I've fallen and I can't get up" commercial.

Anyway, I hope I've conveyed that Daryl tweaked it so he could use it as a tracker for Nandi.

Woooooo 15 pages and almost 6K words. Hope the wait was worth it! A lot of angst here, sorry about that.

I'll answer reviews tomorrow through PMs.


End file.
